Kuroshitsuji: EL CUERVO Y LA LECHUZA
by KARASTENGU
Summary: Ciel ya es un hombre de familia de 20 años, pero se niega a abandonar su venganza, haciendo que Sebastian siga a su lado fielmente. Siempre que se acerca a una pista crucial esta escapa dejándolo en cero. Sin embargo un nuevo problema se presenta y una nueva persona aparece la cual deja sorprendido al demonio y poniendo en juego a todos incluyendo al demonio. NO YAOI.
1. Chapter 1 Destrozos

Hola, soy nueva en esto del fanfic pero espero que tengan comprensión y piedad de mi.

Este fic es de kuroshitsuji NO YAOI, no soy homofóbica, incluso respetos a las personas gays, pero no me gusta que siempre anden haciendo parejas gays de otros animes ( dragon ball, yu gi oh, code gueass etc) aun así respeto las ideas de los demás.

Bien este fic de Kuroshitsuji se basa en la linea temporal de la primera temporada, pero no con ese final. La segunda temporada no cuenta para mi en esta historia, pero si la tercera y algunos acontecimientos del manga.

Pues sin perder tiempo, comencemos esta historia.

 **EL CUERVO Y LA LECHUZA.**

 **Capitulo 1 Destrozos**

El sol iluminaba los jardines de la mansión Phantomhive, dando inicio a un nuevo día de trabajo en esta casa, donde los destrozos y descuidos provocados por los sirvientes se hacían presentes desde temprano y un mayordomo intentando no perder la paciencia trataba de reparar dichos destrozos.

-Perdóneme señor Sebastían- dijo Finnian. El cual había destrozado las rosas blancas con un poderoso insecticida.

-No me regañe señor Sebastían – dijo Maylene. La cual había roto la nueva bajilla de porcelana traída de la India.

-¿Cree que use mucho fuego? - dijo Bard . Él cual había quemado otra vez la cocina.

Sebastían ya estaba hasta el tope de sus lloriqueos, y hasta mas de una ocasión le vinieron las ganas de mastarlos a sangre fría, pero tenia que recordar que no podía hacerlo ya que se vería mal en un mayordomo.

Asísi que quito la hierva muerta del jardín y planto nuevas semillas, luego ordeno una nueva bajilla, y por ultimo reparo la cocina y preparo el desayuno que consistía en huevos con tocino, pay de limón y jugo de naranja con mandarina recién exprimido.

Después de terminar o más bien dicho arregla destrozos, Sebastian reviso la hora y vio que ya era tiempo de ir a despertar a cierta persona.

Subio las escaleras y se dirijo a una habitación con una puerta de color café claro, entro a la habitación con silencio ya quien la habitaba seguía durmiendo. Fue directo a la ventana para abrir las cortinas y dejar entrar la luz, pero en el viaje callo al suelo.

-Maldito peluche- dijo Sebastian en silencio mientras quitaba un conejo con un parche de su camino. Se levanto con mucho cuidado y corrio las cortinas.

Dio media vuelta cuando una almohada golpeo su rostro y unas risillas sonaron por la habitación.

-"Maldito niño" - dijo en su mente

En la habitación se podía ver una cama vacía con las cobijas hechas jirones y varios juguetes regados a su alrededor, se podía apreciar que era una habitación de un niño de tres años.

-Joven – dijo Sebastian – Necesita arreglarse.

-No – dijo un niño pequeño de piel clara, cabello café y ojos verdes, podemos decir que un mini Ciel.

-No le pregunte, es una orden.

-Haber si me atapas.

El pequeño niño comenzo a correr por toda la habitación, mientras que Sebastian solo se limito a observarlo y en un movimiento rápido atrapo al niño y lo sento en la cama.

-¿Qué? - dijo el pequeño niño sorprendido

-Bien – dijo Sebastian – Ya que gane el juego, es hora de ponerle su traje.

-¡No!

-No se mueva

Sebastian desvistió al niño e intento ponerle un trajecito azul marino, pero el niño no se paraba de mover. Aun así Sebastian no dejaba que el niño le ganara.

-Joven amo – dijo Sebastian ajustándole el saco– Las cosas serian más rápidas si se quedara quieto.

-¡Ya me quiero ir! - exclamo el niño

-Si me permite, ya casi termino

Sebastian ya se había enojado y el niño impacientado, así que al pequeño se le ocurrio una idea y dijo:

-Sebastian ¿qué es eso? ( señalo a la nada)

-¿Ehh, a qué se refiere? - dijo este mirando.

-Eso, lo de ahí.

-Ahí no hay nada- Sebastian volteo al niño y se sorprendio porque ya no estaba ahí. - ¿Qué diablos?

Recorrio el cuarto con sus ojos y noto que la puerta estaba abierta "Lo matare en uno de estos días "

Salio del cuarto y busco la presencia del niño, la cual ya estaba en el comedor. Así que sin mas remedio iría a atender a los amos en el comedor.

-¡Sebatian! -grito una niña de tres años que corrio a abrazar su pierna.

La niña tenia tez blanca, cabello rubio, ojos azules y además vestía con un lindo vestido de color verde.

-Señorita Rachel, ¿me haría el favor de soltarme? - dijo Sebastian lo más calmado que pudo.

-Perdón – dijo la niña mientras lo soltaba.

-La llevare al comedor junto con su hermano Vincent.

-Esta bien – dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

Al llegar al comedor Sebastian ayudo a la pequeña a sentarse y después aparecio Elizabeth.

-Buenos días Sebastian- dijo ella, mientras iba a su asiento.

Todos ya estaban en el comedor excepto la cabeza de la familia, dicha persona entro al comedor con un aire de cansado. Tenia ojeras en los ojos, cabellos desarreglado al igual que su ropa.

-¿No durmió bien amo? - Pregunto Sebastian

-¿Parece? - dijo Ciel con ironía mientras se sentaba a lado de Lizzy.

 **POV. SEBASTIAN.**

¿Se preguntaran quienes son eso niños y que hace la señorita Elizabeth en la mansión del amo? Yo les explico.

El joven amo al cumplir 17 años contrajo matrimonio con la señorita Elizabeth y la trajo a vivir a la mansión y formaron una familia con dos "molestias" es decir con "lindos" gemelos aunque no lo parezcan : Vincent y Rachel. Nombres que pertenecieron a los padres de mi amo, y fue sugerencia de la Señorita Elizabeth ponerles a las criaturas.

En cuanto a mi, sigo sirviendo al joven amo, soportando las ganas de asesinar a los sirvientes incompetentes y ahora debo de encárgame de los niños.

El amo todavía tiene la sed de venganza, que ha aumentado en estos años. Nunca creí que el amo siguiera con la obsecion de venganza, y para ser sincero yo pensaba que con su familia olvidaría la venganza como otros humanos, pero fue lo contrario con el amo.

Aun así, yo seguiré aumentado esa sed para darme el mejor festín de mi larga vida demoniaca. Sin embargo yo tengo ahora que encárgame de los niños y de otros deberes.

 **POV. NARRADOR**

-Señores Phantomhive – dijo Maylene entrando al comedor.

-¿Qué necesitas? - pregunto Ciel

\- No se como decirlo, han sido buenos conmigo en especial usted joven amo y no es que los odie pero...

-¡Ve al grano!

\- Necesito que me permita dos semanas libres.

-¿Por qué esta petición de repente?

-Bueno...¿cómo se lo digo?Habrá una convención de libros en Italia y estarán unos de mis autores favoritos.

-No veo cual es el problema, tienes permiso.

-¡Muchas gracias joven amo!

-Puedes irte ahora mismo. Sebastian ayúdala para partir.

-Como ordene – dijo Sebastian haciendo reverencia y acompañando a Maylene fuera del comedor.

-¡Eres muy amable Ciel -dijo Lizzy dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Bueno este es el capitulo 1, como verán no trae mucho de interesante, pero es la introducción al tema.

Lo mejor vendrá más adelante, si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia, opiniones o ideas para este fic, los acepto con mucho gusto.

Por cierto, posiblemente me tarde en actualizar este fic ya que acabo de empezar los estudios y ya saben que consume todo el tiempo, sean pacientes porque no pienso dejar este fic.


	2. Chapter 2 Planteando el problema

Bien, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, el cual tendra algunas cosas misteriosas y es aquí donde empieza lo bueno. ¡ejoy!

P.D. Se que la clasificación del primer capitulo dice anima, eso fue un error de principiante ya que no entendía muy bien la clasificación, pero ahora ya lo corregí y si buscan la historia ya se encuentra con Kuroshitsuji. Solo lo menciono por si acaso se confundieron.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 Planteando el problema.**

Bard, Finnian y Tanaka, preparaban el carruaje para la partida de Maylene, mientras que Sebastian la ayudaba con su equipaje.

-Estoy emocionada por la convención- dijo Maylene que caminaba a un lado del mayordomo.

-Debo admitir que los libros son un tesoro que no se puede comparar con el mas fino diamante- dijo Sebastian

\- Ehh...si...un tesoro.

-Simplemente digo que una de mis lecturas favoritas es una que salio hace poco: El retrato de Dorian Gray. Creo que es fascinante la forma en que un humano hace lo imposible para conseguir la juventud eterna. ¿qué opinas al respecto?

-Este...que...pues...el humano hace locuras.

-¿Creí que ya lo habías leído?- Acerca su cara con la de Maylene

-Si lo hice. - se pone nerviosa.

-¿Sabes que a la convención ira Oscar Wilde? ¿Es por eso que deseas ir, no?- Mirada acosadora.

-Yo...vera usted señor Sebastian.

-¿O sera que no iras a la convención de libros? Pero ¿si iras a la de armas?

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Maylene estaba tan nerviosa que no podía articular una palabra, pero reunio el valor suficiente y dijo:

-¿Co-Cómo e- es que l-lo supo?

-Simplemente – dijo Sebastian apartándose de ella – Encontré este folleto que habla de una convención de armas en Suiza.

Sebastian mostro una hoja de color azul con dibujos de armas en su portada, sin duda este hablaba de una gran convención de armas en Suiza. Lo que decía que Maylene no iría a ver libros sino a ver armas de ultimo modelo.

El silencio entre los dos se hizo incomodo para Maylene, todo su plan se había ido por el desagüe, y lo único que había en su mente era de como el mayordomo se entero de su plan, si lo había hecho cuidadosamente, hasta práctico como dirigirse al joven amo.

-Ya esta todo listo Maylene- dijo Finnian que entraba por los pasillos.

-¿Ehh? -Exclamo esta - ¡Ya voy!

Sebastian se adelanto a afuera para dejar el equipaje de Maylene en carruaje. Afuera ya se encontraban Ciel, Lizzy, Vicent y Rachel.

Al salir Maylen de la casa los dos pequeños niños corrieron a abrazarla, y le desearon buen viaje regalándole unos chocolates de parte de ambos. Lizzzy igual hizo lo mismo y le deseo con un abrazo un buen viaje.

-Espero que traigas algunos libros?- dijo Ciel con un tono serio pero amable a la vez.

-Permítame – dijo Sebastian ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a subir al carruaje, a lo que Maylene acepto con un ligero sonrojo. - Su secreto esta a salvo conmigo – esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que solo podían haberlo escucharlo solo ellos dos.

El carruaje partió y todos se despidieron de Maylene, no la volverían a ver hasta dentro de dos semanas.

* * *

Ciel se encontraba en su oficina revisando papeles de la empresa cuando llamaron a su puerta.

-Pase – dijo Ciel.

-Señor le llego una carta – Dijo Sebastian entrando a la oficina con una charola de plata y en ella un sobre blanco.

Ciel tomo la carta de la charola, la abrio y comenzo a leerla.

 _Querido Ciel:_

 _Hace tiempo que no te escribo y es porque pensé que seria bueno que te relajaras un tiempo y cuidaras de tu familia. Pero ha surgido un nuevo problema y necesito de tú ayuda._

 _Últimamente ha habido extrañas desapariciones, gente importante desparece por un tiempo y luego es hallada en los barrios bajos de Londres sin vida, pero estas no tienes herida alguna. Primero se sospecho que fue asfixia, pero no hay marcas que lo comprueben, también se considero ahogamiento, pero en la biopsia no revela agua en los pulmones. Las víctimas simplemente están intactas._

 _Lo que quiero es que investigues las causas de esto o quien es el responsable, pero ten cuidado no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos._

 _Atte. Victoria._

Ciel miro a Sebastian y le cuestiono si tenia alguna idea de esto, pero este no sabia cual era la causa.

-Tenemos que ir con Undertaker- dijo Ciel. - De seguro tendrá alguna información acerca de las muertes. Sebastian, prepara el carruaje iremos inmediatamente a Londres.

-Como ordene- dijo Sebastian haciendo reverencia.

Sebastian salio de la oficina y se dirigio a preparar el carruaje cuando encontro a Vincent en el suelo del pasillo dibujando en una hoja de papel.

-Joven amo- dijo Sebastian agachándose a su lado – No debería estar por estos lados.

-Mira – dijo Vincent enseñándole el dibujo.

El mayordomo tomo el dibujo y lo examino, tardo unos segundos en comprenderlo ya que estaba compuesto de garabatos, pero pudo apreciar que era un dibujo de la familia. Ciel estaba de color azul y su parche era negro, Lizzy estaba de color naranja, su hermana Rachel estaba de color rosa, Vincent estaba de color morado, e incluso dibujo a los sirvientes.

Bard estaba de color amarillo, Maylene de color rojo, Finny estaba de color verde de seguro por la jardinería y también había un árbol y en el había un cuervo de color negro.

-¿Qué no planea dibujarme junto a los sirvientes?- pregunto Sebastian.

-Ahí estas- dijo Vincent señalando al cuervo.

-Pero ese es un cuervo.

-El cuevo eres tú

El demonio quedo extrañado por lo que dijo el niño que ya no quería dar más vueltas al asunto y decidio dejarlo seguir dibujando.

* * *

Ciel miraba por la ventana del carruaje las casas pasar, hace tiempo que no visitaba a Undertaker y no deseaba hacerlo ya que no olvidaba lo que había hecho en aquel viaje en el barco.

El carruaje paro frente a la tienda de Undertaker y Sebastian abrio la puerta permitiéndole a Ciel bajar de el y quedar frente a la puerta de la tienda. Dudo unos segundos en abrirla, pero se mentalizo que ya no era un niño, ya era un nombre de 20 años y lo único que tendría que temer seria al demonio que estaba detrás de él cuando llegara el día de paga.

Ciel abrió la puerta de golpe y dijo:

-¡Undertaker! Se que estas aquí, aparece ahora.

De repente de un sonido se escucho muy cerca de un ataúd, Ciel se acerco a el, pero antes de que lo tocara Sebastian lo derribo al suelo protegiéndolo.

-¡Sebastian! - Exclamo Ciel -¡Quítate de encima!

-Perdóneme joven amo -dijo Sebastian – Pero era por su propio bien.

El demonio se levanto y luego ayudo a Ciel a levantarse, y se pudo percatar que Sebastian tenia razón, en la pared que estaba enfrente del ataúd había cuchillos enterrados.

-Ji ji ji – se escucho un risilla muy cerca. -¿Qué le parece mi sistema de seguridad, Conde?

-Bastante efectivo- Contesto Ciel – Pero no venimos a bromear, tenemos un caso, y creo que deberíamos crear una tregua entre nosotros,

-Bueno, tiene sentido- dijo Undertaker apareciendo detrás de Ciel, provocando que este gritara del susto. - ¡Conde! ha cambiado mucho, la ultima vez que lo vi era muy pequeño y ahora mírese ya es todo un hombre, ¿Ya se casó?

-Eso no te importa- contesto Ciel recuperando la postura.

-Eso es un sí, espero que sea linda.

-¿Trato?

-¿Cómo no Conde? Es un trato.

Ciel se sento en uno de los ataúdes que estaban ahí y dijo:

-Ha habido casos de asesinatos, pero estos son muy diferentes, el asesino no deja marca alguna de herida. ¿te suena conocido?

-De hecho, me llego uno de esos cuerpos – dijo Undertaker – No habían señales de que fuera atacado por un arma, o que los hubieran ahogado o asfixiado, es como si le aspiraran el alma del cuerpo. ¿O no, mayordomo?

Ciel miro a Sebastian y exigio una respuesta inmediata a lo que el enterrador había dicho.

-Puede ser que un demonio lo haya hecho – dijo Sebastian con una mano en la barbilla – Pero resultaría imposible ya que siempre se derrama sangre en el proceso y siempre procuramos no perder una gota de ella.

-¿Procuramos?- pregunto Ciel enarcando una ceja.

-En mi caso es así, no tolero perder una gota de ese elixir rojo.

Sebastian sin darse cuenta puso sus ojos violetas, lo cual molesto a Ciel y lo reprendio por actuar de esa forma.

-Si fue un demonio entonces el cuerpo no debería tener sangre – dijo Ciel – En el cuerpo que recibiste ¿Había un poco de sangre en las venas?

\- Ji ji ji – río Undertaker – El cuerpo que recibí estaba lleno de sangre, no le faltaba ninguna gota.

-Eso no me sirve de mucho, ¿Qué mas sabes?

-Solo tengo eso conde, lamento no poder ayudar más.

-Es suficiente – dijo Ciel Levantándose de su asiento – Sebastian, vámonos.

-Como ordene – dijo Sebastian haciendo reverencia.

El mayordomo abrio la puerta y dejo que Ciel saliera primero pero Undertaker los detuvo.

-No puedo ayudarlos – dijo Undertaker – Pero se de alguien que si le puede ayudar Conde.

-¿Quién- pregunto Ciel dando la vuelta para ver a Undertaker.

-Se le conoce porque sabe mucho, incluso más que yo, se dice que habita en el lugar más recóndito de Londres y que solo se le consulta para saber del futuro. Muchos dicen que una vez un noble lo visito y predijo que moriría de colapso cerebral, este se burlo y se fue, pero al día siguiente en una fiesta se lo llevaron.

-¿A dónde?

-A dormir

-¿Dormir?

-Bajo tierra. Ji ji ji

-¿Dónde podemos encontrar a esa persona?

-No se donde esta, pero creo que a tu mayordomo no le costará mucho encontrarlo.

-Me voy- dijo dando vuelta y saliendo del local.

-Visíteme de nuevo, lo estaré esperando Conde.

* * *

Al llegar a la Mansión Ciel se quedo un rato junto al carruaje,cosa que extraño a Sebastian.

-¿Ocurre algo amo? - pregunto Sebastian mientras se acercaba a Ciel.

-Necesito que encuentres a esa persona – dijo Ciel en tono serio. - ¡Es una orden!

A Sebastian le brillaron los ojos, hace tiempo que no recibía una orden de esas, así que se arrodillo y poniendo una mano en el pecho dijo:

YES, MY LORD.

* * *

 _¿Qué opinan? Esta historia ya comienza a ponerse interesante y lo sera aun mas._

 _¿Quién sera esa extraña persona de la que habla Undertaker?_

 _¿Por qué Vincent dibujo un cuervo en lugar de Sebastian?_

 _Las respuestas se verán muy pronto en el transcurso del fic._

 _Si tienen alguna idea, queja o comentario no duden en decírmelo._

 _Nos leemos luego._


	3. Chapter 3 La persona Misteriosa

**La persona misteriosa.**

Ciel estaba en su oficina revisando más documentos, cuando tocaron a su puerta y Lizzy entro, llevaba un vestido largo de color verde con encajes amarillos y su cabello estaba suelto con una trenza de diadema.

-¿Qué necesitas Lizzy? - pregunto Ciel sin dejar de mirar sus documentos.

-¡Ciel! - exclamo Lizzy poniendo sus manos en la cintura - ¡Ponme al menos atención!

-Esta bien – dijo dejando sus papeles de lado y mirándola a los ojos. - ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

-He estado pensando y creo que necesitaremos a una sirvienta más.

-Pero si esta Maylene. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Maylene no se puede encargar de toda la limpieza.

-Para eso esta Sebastian.

-Pero no se puede encargar de todo.

-Lo ha hecho por 7 años y no se ha quejado.

-Él es un hombre y no creo que este bien que se encargue de Rachel por siempre. Recuerda que tú hija pronto será una señorita y que necesitara a su dama de compañía.

-Es cierto, pero ¿a quién quieres contratar?

-Déjame investigo, mandare poner un anuncio en el periódico.

-Como quieras Lizzy, tú lo organizaras. - dijo volviendo a sus papeles.

-Bien, conseguiré a la mejor sirvienta. ¿Y Sebastian?

-Lo mande a hacer un encargo a Londres.

-Bien, lo haré sin su ayuda.

-Como digas Lizzy.

Lizzy salio de la oficina con la cabeza en alto, estaba dispuesta a encontrar a una sirvienta, una que incluso estaría a la altura de Sebastian, pero ¿quién podría hacer lo mismo que ese tipo?. Sabía que Sebastian era un mayordomo totalmente diferente a los que ella había conocido durante su vida. También se llego a cuestionar de por que Sebastian seguía en esa casa sirviendo a Ciel, otra persona ya se hubiera ido y formaría una familia, pero Sebastian no lo hizo, tal ves se quedaría como Tanaka, pero ella no quería que el Mayordomo tuviera ese destino. Solo mírenlo es muy atractivo y perfecto, todas las chicas caerían a sus pies.

-Mamiiiii – dijo Rachel.

-¿Ehh? - dijo Lizzy saliendo de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué ocurre mi amor?

-No encuento mi muñeca favoita.

-¿Dónde la dejaste?.

-No recuedo. Kyaaaaaaaaa la quieo -dijo llorando.

-Calma – se arrodilla a su altura. - Le diré a Sebastian que la busque. ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y ques... que ….la encuente?

-Si, Sebastian siempre encuentra una solución a todo.

Lizzy seco las lágrimas de Rachel y la llevo con Vincent para que jugaran un rato. Luego fue a preparar el anuncio de se solicita sirvienta en la Mansión Phantomhive.

* * *

Eran como las 3 de la madrugada y Ciel se encontraba dormido junto con Lizzy en su nueva y remodelada habitación hecha por Lizzy. Cuando comenzo a sentir que su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a arder.

Se sento de golpe y se llevo la mano al ojo, preguntándose que era lo que ocurría con el sello.

-¿Todo bien Ciel?- pregunto Lizzy sentándose a su lado.

-Estoy bien – dijo Ciel – Es que me duele un poco la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo para el dolor?

-No, tú quédate y descansa, yo iré por un remedio. - dijo levantándose de la cama.

-¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?

-Ehhh...le pediré a Sebastian que me prepare algo.

-Ciel, deja dormir a Sebastian, él ha trabajado mucho.

-Dudo que este dormido a estas horas.

-¡Ciel! Prométeme que no lo molestaras.

-No lo molestaré. Calma, se como preparar un té al menos.

Ciel salio del cuarto y se dirijío a la habitación de Sebastian que se encontraba en la planta baja de la casa.

-¡Sebastian! - dijo Ciel entrando a la habitación.

Pero en la habitación no había nadie, la cama estaba tendida, los cajones estaban ordenados al igual que el escritorio y los libros, era como si nadie viviera ahí. Miro a su alrededor y vio una pequeña arañita en el suelo y ¡ZAM! Un gato negro salio debajo de la cama y se la comio.

-¡AH! - grito Ciel al ver el gato.

Pero el gato solo le dedico unos ojos grandes y se abrazo a sus piernas con un ronroneo.

-¡Sebastian te ordeno que aparezcas ahora! - dijo Ciel muy serio.

No hubo respuesta alguna, lo que extraño demasiado a Ciel.

-¡Sebastian!- volvio a decir pero mas molesto.

\- Veo que mi método para llamarlo funciono – dijo Sebastian apareciendo detrás de Ciel.

-¡Tonto! - exclamo Ciel – ¡No me asustes así!.

-Shhhhh.

Sebastian entro a la habitación, cerro la puerta y encendio un par de velas. Ciel pudo notar el demonio estaba cubierto de sangre gran parte del cuerpo.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? - pregunto Ciel.

-Me tuve que encargar de unos estorbos por el camino. - contesto Sebastian abriendo su ropero y sacando un traje café.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Por supuesto, No seria el mayordomo de los Phantomhive si no pudiera investigar a una simple persona.

-¿Lo encontraste?

-En efecto – dijo quitándose el saco manchado de sangre – No creí que la sangre traspasaría hasta mi camisa.- Miro su camisa

-¿Y qué es lo que sabes?

-Creo que estará más complacido si lo ve por usted mismo.

Sebastian fue tras la puerta de su ropero y se cambio a una velocidad muy rápida que Ciel no pudo notar. Traía un traje café con una pañoleta de color café pálido, cabello recogido hacia atrás y llevaba sus gafas. **( n/a: como vestía en el anime en la fiesta donde llevo a Ciel vestido de chica).**

-¿Por qué te vestiste así?- pregunto Ciel aun más confundido.

-¿Puede dejar de hacer preguntas? - dijo Sebastian con una mirada seria típica de él.

-Si – dijo molesto.

-Bien, necesito que se vista como un trabajador de clase media-baja. Y que me vea afuera de la mansión en 10 minutos.

-¿En qué parte?

\- Por el invernadero.

Con esto último Sebastian salio de la habitación dejando a Ciel.

* * *

Ciel al terminar de vestirse se reunio con el demonio en los invernaderos que se encontraban a unos metros detrás de la casa.

-¿Sebastian?- pregunto Ciel.

-Aquí estoy joven amo – dijo Sebastian apareciendo delante de él.

-¡Argggggg! ¡TE DIJE QUE TE APARECIERAS ASI!

-Usted me dijo que no apareciera por detrás y yo lo hice por delante.

-Tú...tú...no importa. ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Lo llevare a donde se encuentra la persona de cual le hablo Undertaker.

-¿Y el carruaje?

-Si vamos en carruaje causaríamos sospechas en la mansión.

\- ¿Y cómo nos iremos?

Sebastian esbozo una sonrisa y dijo: Espero que no vomite en el camino.

-¿Qué planeas hac...

Ciel no pudo terminar su frase porque Sebastian lo tomo y se lo llevo a máxima velocidad. Los árboles parecían manchas verdes gigantes, Ciel sentía que su estomago se estaba volteando y que en cualquier momento devolvería la cena, hasta que el viaje termino.

-Hemos llegado – dijo Sebastian dejando a Ciel en el suelo.

-¿Ya? - pregunto Ciel mientras se incorporaba, pero aun sentía su cabeza dar vueltas.

-Esta es la casa.

Entre los árboles había una casa de dos pisos de color azul . Se veía un poco vieja, pero todavía era habitable. Ciel noto que había una luz encendida en el segundo piso y vio la silueta de una persona caminar de un lado al otro. No dudo más y fue a tocar la puerta.

-¿Si? - dijo una sirvienta abriendo la puerta. - ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

-Buscamos a la persona que dice que puede predecir el futuro – dijo Ciel en tono serio.

-Pasen – dijo la chica haciéndose a un lado y dejándolos pasar.

La pequeña sala estaba compuesta de una mesa circular en el otro extremo del cuarto, había tres sillones pequeños de color rojo, pero estos estaban ya gastados y en medio de ellos estaba una mesita tipo japonesa, también frente a los sillones se encontraba una chimenea apagada y por último había cuadros de naturaleza muerta.

-Esto es un poco tétrico – dijo Ciel al ver el lugar.

-Al dueño de esta casa no le interesan los lujos – dijo la sirvienta -Por favor esperen aquí. - subio las escaleras.

-¿Seguro que esta es la casa?-pregunto Ciel.

-Completamente – dijo Sebastian sin apartar la vista de una puerta que estaba justo enfrente de ellos.

-Los esta esperando adentro- dijo la sirvienta bajando las escaleras y señalando una puerta.

Ciel se dirigio hacia la puerta y entro en la habitación seguido por Sebastian. El cuarto estaba iluminado por unas velas, había cuadros pero estos tenían imágenes de gente sufriendo y enfrente de ellos había un escritorio.

-Sois los únicos que me visitan a estas horas – dijo una mujer saliendo de entre las sombras. - Podría decir que son criaturas de la noche.

-Voy a ir al grano, venimos aquí porque dicen que tienes mucha información – dijo Ciel sorprendido al ver que la persona a la que se refería Undertaker era una mujer.

Esta mujer tenia tez blanca, ojos color avellana, cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo y traía puesto un vestido negro que de los que cubren todo, además parecía que tenía unos 47 años de edad.

-Necesito saber algunas cosas – dijo Ciel tomando asiento en una silla frente al escritorio. - Escuche de un conocido que tú...

-Carol – dijo la mujer sentándose del otro lado del escritorio.

-Últimamente ha habido casos donde gente es asesinada y no tienen señales de con que a sido. ¿Te suena?

-Escuche de eso, pero me suena como si un demonio hubiera cometido el asesinato.

-Primero pensé en eso, pero un informante me explico que no podía ser posible.

-¿Por qué no podría ser?

-Porque un demonio siempre deja a sus víctimas descuartizadas y sin sangre.

-¿Estas seguro?- dijo levantándose.

-Si.

Carol comenzo a reírse, desconcertando a los dos presentes.

-¡Hay Conde que tan ingenuo eres! - dijo Carol.

-¿Qué? - exclamo Ciel.

-No por eso me llaman la conocedora, se que usted es el Conde Phantomhive alias el perro de la reina, y tú -(mira a Sebastian)- Se que eres el mayordomo de este... bueno no tan niño.

-...

-Veo que te deje sin palabras – comienza a caminar alrededor de Ciel – No importa, si no quieres algo más por favor retírate.

-¡No! - dijo Ciel en un tono serio – Sabes algo que me interesa.

-Lo sé – sonríe y se sienta en su lugar – Sólo hay una persona capaz de cometer esos asesinatos.

-¿Quién es?

-Eso solo lo sabrás si asistes al baile que hará Madame White. Asi que Conde es muy tarde y debo dormir.

-Gracias por todo – dijo levantándose – Vámonos Sebastian

Ciel y Sebastian se dirigieron fuera de la habitación, pero Carol dijo:

-Mayordomo.

-¿Eh? - dijo Sebastian.

-Ten cuidado con quien te topas al salir.

Sebastian solo la ignoro y salio del cuarto cuando...Miu. Un gatito se cruzo por su camino y como ya conocemos a Sebastian este lo cargo y lo mimo, haciendo que Ciel se molestara.

-¡Que bonito y esponjocito eres! - decía Sebastian mientras lo apapachaba.

-¡Sebastian! - dijo Ciel molesto.

-¡Mira que bonitas patas blancas tienes, con tu pelo negro hace parecer que usas guantes.!

-¿Cristal estas aquí? - dijo una chica de pelo negro, tez blanca, de lentes negros y con un camisón de dormir. - H-hola

-¿A sí que te llamas Cristal? - dijo Sebastian dándole el gato- Disculpe, pero es muy lindo.

-Gracias.

-¡Sebastian! - dijo Ciel ahora muy molesto - ¡VAMONOS!

-Como ordene amo – dijo Sebastian – Me despido de usted señorita y de ti.

Sebastian hizo una reverencia y luego le acaricio la cabeza del gatito por ultima ves antes de irse.

Después de que la puerta haya sido cerrada Carol aparecio detrás de la chica y dijo:

-Los Phantomhive buscan una sirvienta, es tu oportunidad Deina, no la desperdicies, recuerda que ellos ocultan algo y es tu deber averiguarlo.

-Si madre – dijo Deina.

-Bien, ahora arreglate que pronto Ana vendrá por ti a la fiesta de Madame White.

-¡Es cierto! ¡ Y mi vestido no esta listo aun!

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Una gran parte comienza en el siguiente capitulo.

Si tienen ideas o comentarios, no duden en escrirlas.


	4. Chapter 4 El baile de Madame White

Hola, me alegra que sigan esta historia y solo quiero decirles que ahora es cuando comienza la emoción

Disfrútenla.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, los personajes son de Toboso, solo los uso para creatividad y diversión.

* * *

Capitulo 4 El baile de Madame White.

 **POV DENIA.**

Mi nombre es Deina y como vieron en el capitulo anterior soy la hija de Carol, la mujer que predice el futuro. ¿Y por qué les hablo de mi ? Eso tiene una respuesta muy simple yo soy una DEMONIO.

Bueno no tan demonio, también soy Shinigami. Creo que comenzare por el principio o por lo que yo se.

Mi madre es una demonio completa, en su época de auge o juventud demoniaca conoció a un Shinigami y estos dos hicieron clic inmediatamente. Fue tanto su amor que de el yo nací como la primera hija de un demonio y un shinigami . Pero como era un amor imposible y prohibido tuvieron que separarse.

En cuanto a mi me quede con mi madre y ella me a enseñado a como parecer una humana. Según ella mi padre le enseño una técnica para que los demonios y shinigamis no la detectaran, la cual me fue heredada y a los ojos de un demonio o shinigami soy una simple humana. Pero si puedo sentir algunas presencias.

Mis habilidades son una combinación de ambos, por ejemplo, puedo sentir almas humanas, poseo una mejor agilidad que los humanos, más fuerza y como los shinigamis debo usar lentes, pero solo es cuando leo o escribo y como un demonio puedo cambiar el tono de mis ojos a un color rosa. Pero prefiero mis ojos de color violeta, según entiendo mis ojos son violetas por la combinación de ojos verdes y rosas de mi madre y padre. Y por poco se me olvida, como mitad shinigami puedo disfrutar el placer del sueño, pero aveces como un demonio no lo necesito.

Bueno aquí esta una pequeña descripción de mi, así que me retiro ya que debo arreglarme para el baile.

 **POV. NARRADOR.**

-Deina- dijo Carol entrando a la habitación de su hija – Ana ya esta aquí.

-Voy – dijo Deina dándose los últimos toques a su maquillaje.

-Espero que conozcas a un lindo chico.

\- Si madre como tú digas – dijo con sarcasmo.

Deina llevaba el cabello suelto con una media cola, además de llevar puesto un vestido de color morado con unos adornos de color morado y no traía sus lentes.

-¡Te ves radiante! - dijo Ana, ella es una chica pelirroja, de ojos azules y llevaba un vestido azul.

-Gracias – dijo Deina subiendo al carruaje.

Al llegar a la mansión donde se realizaría el viaje, sin duda era una persona realmente rica. Un mayordomo les abrio la puerta y les ofrecio su mano para ayudarlas a bajar.

Ambas chicas entraron al salón principal y Deina no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante magnifico salón, a donde quiera que veía solo encontraba gente de la nobleza, se sentía como un trapo sucio al pensar que ella solo era una simple campesina.

-Ven – dijo Ana – Te presentare con unos amigos.

-Pero sabes que solo soy una campesina – dijo Deina.

-No importa, eres la mejor amiga de la Condesa de escocia y te mereces un buen trato.

* * *

La música comenzo y todos fueron a bailar a la pista, todos menos el Conde que se encontraba sentado bebiendo un poco de vino.

-Joven – dijo Sebastian que se encontraba sentado a su lado – Tal ves debería haber traído a la señorita Elizabeth.

-Estamos aquí por trabajo – dijo Ciel tomando un sorbo de vino – Lizzy solo me estorbaría.

-Entonces por que no va a hablar con Madame White, ella conoció a uno de los hombres que fueron asesinados, debe de saber algo.

-Lo haré – dijo levantándose se su asiento – Y tú Sebastian, te ordeno que finjas ser una persona normal.

-¿Señor?

-Te verías como un extraño si te quedas ahí sentado sin hacer nada. Invita a una chica a bailar – sonríe – No creo que se te sea difícil encontrar a una chica que no quiera bailar contigo.

-Como ordene – dijo levantándose y haciendo reverencia.

-Pero mantente alerta.

Ciel se fue a buscar a madame White, mientras que Sebastian se dirigio a buscar a alguien con quien bailar.

* * *

-Vamos Deina – dijo Ana – Acepta las invitaciones de los chicos para bailar.

-Ya sabes que tengo dos pies izquierdos.

-¿y? Diviértete un poco.

-No lo sé, creo que es mejor qu...

-Disculpe señorita – dijo una voz masculina – ¿Me concedería el honor de ser mi pareja de baile?

-¿Ehhh? yo... la verdad...

-Vamos- dijo Ana susurrándole al oído, mira en muy lindo.

-No creo que sea bueno – dijo Deina igual en susurro.

-Si no desea, entonces lo la molestaré más señorita – dijo el hombre.

-¡No, Espera! - dijo Deina – Me gustaría bailar con usted señor …...

-Michaelis – dijo el hombre ofreciendo su mano. - ¿Y cuál es su bello nombre?

-Me llamo Deina.

-Es un nombre encantador.

-Gracias – dijo sonrojándose.

Deina y Sebastian se dirigieron a la pista de baile y tomaron posiciones.

 **(n/a: Para mejor apreciación de este baile busquen en youtube la canción "The Butler of Trancy")**

La música comezo y la pareja inicio el baile, con unas vueltas de la mujer, luego recorrer el salón de baile en vals pero a un tempo más rápido.

Los dos eran una sensación en la pista, ya que las demás parejas se retiraron dejando que ellos dos se lucieran en la pista. Entre los espectadores asombrados Ciel estaba ahí y no se veia muy feliz que digamos.

-Maldito demonio – dijo Ciel entre dientes – Le dije que actuara normal.

Sebastian se dejo llevar por la música, lo que provoco que sus movimientos fueran muy naturales, y Deina no pudo contener la emoción de lucirse. Ambos bailaban a un excelente ritmo.

Por ultimo Sebastian hizo que Deina diera vueltas lo cual ella lo realizo con mucha naturalidad, para finalizar ambos quedaron de frente, mirándose a los ojos.

-"¿Rojos?" - penso Deina.

-"¿Violeta?" - penso el demonio.

Los aplausos resonaron felicitando a la pareja, la cual hizo reverencia y saliendo de la pista de Baile. Las parejas fueron a tomar lugar en la pista de baile, mientras que Sebastian y Deina se apartaban de la pista.

-Fue un placer haber bailado con usted- dijo Sebastian.

-El placer fue mio señor Michaelis – dijo Deina con un leve sonrojo.

-Si me disculpa tengo que hacer unos deberes.

-Claro, espero volver a verlo.

-Seria un enorme placer.

Sebastian beso la mano de Denia y luego se retiro donde Ciel lo estaba esperando muy molesto.

Deina se dirigio a un balcón para tomar un poco de aire fresco, al llegar pudo notar que las estrellas resplandecían intensamente. No podía olvidar aquel baile que tuvo minutos atrás, y ni siquiera podía olvidar al hombre con quien había bailado.

-Tengo que verme muy linda – decía una voz afeminada. -Sebas-chan esta aquí y no puedo aguantar las ganas de bailar con él.

Deina volteo a donde provenía la voz y vio a una chica de cabello rojizo largo , tez blanca, ojos verdes y unos lentes rojos, además llevaba un vestido de color rojo carmín y en su mano tenia un espejo.

-¿Quién eres? - pregunto Deina al verla.

-¿Mmm? - dijo la chica - ¡Mírate, estas toda despeinada!

-¿Qué?

La chica de rojo le presto su espejo y Deina pudo observar que en efecto su cabello estaba un poco revuelto por el baile.

-Calma, yo te lo arreglo. - dijo la chica de rojo sacando un cepillo de la nada y acercándose a Deina. - (Snif, snif) – Tienes un olor muy particular, ese olor es de...

-¿Olor? - pregunto Deina confundida - ¿No te entiendo?

-¡SEBAS-CHAN!

-¿Qué?

-Tienes su olor, ¿Lo viste? ¿ Hablaste con él? ¿tienes una aventura con él? Por que si es así te anotare en mi Death Note. - empezo a sacar su libreta de la muerte.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Ciel y Sebastian...

-¿Averiguo algo joven amo? - dijo Sebastian discretamente.

-No – dijo Ciel de la misma manera – Madame White no tenia ni la mínima idea de quien fue el asesinado. Más bien me dio a entender que es una tonta. Y tú Sebastian puedo preguntar de porque no me obedeciste.

-No comprendo amo, usted me dijo que pareciera una persona norma y que invitara a una mujer a bailar.

-Pero no que te lucieras en la pista de baile.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo joven amo? La chica pudo seguir mi ritmo... _"¿Cómo es que siguió mi ritmo? Ahora que lo pienso no baile como un humano normal, fui un tonto me deje llevar por la música que mis movimientos no eran para los de un humano, sin embargo ¿cómo es que pudo seguir a mi ritmo?"_

-¡Sebastian! - dijo Ciel molesto – Vámonos de aquí.

-Como ordene – dijo Sebastian saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Ciel y Sebastian se dirigieron a la salida cuando se escucho un grito de una mujer por la mesa de bocadillos. Ambos se aproximaron y vieron a un hombre en el suelo todo muerto y sin señal alguna de con que fue asesinado.

-Joven amo – dijo Sebastian preocupado – Debo sacarlo de aquí.

-¡No! - dijo Ciel – El asesino debe seguir en la fiesta.

De repente las luces se apagaron dejando el lugar completamente oscuro. La gente se asusto y luego se escucho otro grito, y una mujer se hallaba muerta. Era como una criatura los estuviera matando poco a poco.

Sebastian sin más pensarlo y aunque fuera regañado por Ciel, tomo a su amo y salio del lugar con su poder demoniaco.

-¿Qué ocurre? - se pregunto Deina - ¿Esas presencias? No, una esta muy lejos pero la otra esta aquí.

-¡Oh no! - exclamo la chica de rojo – Will me matara.

-Esa presencia es de un demonio...¡Ana!

Deina entro al salón oscuro y vio como los invitados corrían de un lado al otro, busco la presencia de su amiga, la cual estaba cerca de los baños. Como estaba muy oscuro cambio a sus ojos demoniacos y con su velocidad sobrehumana fue a donde se encontraba su amiga.

-¡Ana! - dijo Deina cambiando sus ojos en su tono original - ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Deina sujeto la mano de Ana y la llevo entre las personas buscando la salida, al llegar notaron que la puerta estaba cerrada, así que buscaron otra salida, pero la poca gente que quedaba aun con vida, osea unos cientos, comenzo a amontonarse en la entrada aplastando a las chica.

-¡Deina no sueltes mi mano! -grito Ana tratando de mantenerse sujeta.

-¡No lo haré! - dijo Deina.

-QUE DELICIOSOS SE VEN – dijo una voz masculina profunda – NO ES NECESARIO QUE SE AMONTONEN, TODOS SERAN UN MAJAR PARA MI.

La gente exploto en pánico, haciendo que empujaran más la puerta. Ambas chicas se soltaron y fueron empujadas una lejos de la otra.

Deina intento pasar por la multitud, pero un golpe en la cabeza hizo que cayera al piso siendo pisoteada por las personas.

* * *

 **POV. DENIA.**

Poco a poco comence a abrir mis ojos, me dolía un poco el cuerpo y no recordaba muy bien que paso. Hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, me levante y vi que mi vestido estaba totalmente sucio y un poco roto, tenía una cuantas heridas en los brazos y supuse que debio ser por las pisoteadas que me dieron.

Luego recorde que Ana estaba en peligro y regrese al salón principal lo más rápido posible. Al llegar al salón pude notar que estaba hecho un desastre, las mesas estaban rotas, la comida estaba embarrada por todo el lugar, el gran candelabro que colgaba sobre nosotros yacía en el suelo hecho pedazos y no puedo olvidar los cadáveres de las personas que se encontraban por todo el lugar. Ninguno de ellos tenía el alma, ¿pero que clase de demonio puede quitar un alma sin descuartizar el cuerpo?

Seguí caminando cuando la halle, Ana estaba en el suelo muerta, sin alma y con los ojos abiertos demostrando todo el miedo posible, no pude contenerme al verla y caí de rodillas con la mano en la boca, mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, los cuales no querían creer lo que veían.

Los recuerdos giraban en mi cabeza. Desde que la conocí en aquella biblioteca, hasta el día de hoy, nuestras aventuras de amigas y fiestas venían como recuerdos frescos y ahora la veia muerta.

-Se fue apenas comenzaron los asesinatos – dijo una mujer a lo lejos.

Sin más pensarlo oculte mi presencia y me fui a esconder al un pequeño rincón que estaba ahí. Ya en el rincón encontre a la chica de rojo que estaba conmigo momentos antes del asesinato. Mencionaba algo de que no hiciera ruido y de que un tal Will la iba a matar. Yo solo me dedique a escuchar un poco de lo que decía aquella mujer que al parecer no estaba sola, también un hombre se encontraba con ella.

-Creo que con esto él ya tiene una advertencia – dijo la mujer.

-No lo creo, es muy desobediente – dijo el hombre – Creo que me esta retando.

-Pues a rechazado las invitaciones, y no a tenido contacto con usted desde hace años.

-Por ahora solo jugare, pero pronto vera que si iré enserio.

Las voces cada vez se hicieron más lejanas hasta que sus presencias se alejaron a un paso rápido, así que salí de mi escondite y me aleje del lugar, la chica de rojo la vi irse por ahí, pero no me interesa, lo que me interesaba ahora es mi deber.

Al llegar a casa le explique a mi madre todo lo que había pasado, se entristeció por lo de Ana y me dijo que iríamos al funeral, pero que ahora debía concentrarme en mi papel de sirvienta.

Mañana será un nuevo día, un nuevo día sin una amiga a mi lado.

* * *

 _¿Cómo lo ven? ¿Sorprendidos? Disculpen, pero no sabia como describir el baile, en mi mente era una cosa y en el papel es otra, jejeje. Pero se que ustedes sabrán como darle estilo con su imaginación._

 _Si tienen comentarios o ideas no duden en decírmelo._


	5. Chapter 5 Esa sirvienta

_Hola, lamento el retraso pero ya saben, los deberes, la escuela, el maestro de mate que siempre falta y ando con el temor de que cuando venga nos meterá la información a lo loco y luego nos haga un examen. Pero aun así puedo publicar este nuevo capitulo._

* * *

 **Capitulo 5. Esa nueva sirvienta.**

 **POV. DE DEINA.**

Legue a la casa de los Phantomhive en un carruaje, al llegar le pague al cochero el cual me dejo en la entrada y se fue, apenas el sol estaba saliendo y se podía sentir el viento fresco de la mañana.

Sin dudar más entre en la propiedad de los Phantomhive y quede impresionada por el jardín, el cual estaba de un color verde vivo, jamás había visto un jardín así en mi vida.

-¡Hola! - dijo un muchacho de pelo naranja con un sombrero y muy alegre.

-Hola – dije yo - ¿Sabes si el señor Phantomhive esta en casa?

-No lo esta, salio muy temprano a unos negocios.

-Demonios y ahora como obtendré el trabajo.

-¿Bienes por el trabajo de sirvienta?

-Si

-Entonces deberás hablar con la señora Elizabeth.

-Ah, que bien.

-Deja te llevo con ella.

El muchacho me llevo adentro de la Mansión y me hizo esperar en la recepción, después de unos minutos el muchacho aparecio junto con una mujer rubia con un vestido rosa pálido.

-Hola- dijo la mujer muy alegre – Yo soy Elizabeth Phantomhive y tú eres...

-Deina – conteste yo.

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado la oferta, pero antes de que obtengas el trabajo necesitare hacerte pruebas.

-¿Pruebas?

-Para saber si eres la candidata perfecta.

-Haré lo mejor de mi -dije con una reverencia.

-Prueba uno pasada.

No entendí a lo que se refería con prueba uno superada si ni siquiera hice nada, pero demostraré que soy la mejor calificada para este trabajo. La señora me hizo seguirla por unos dormitorios de clase baja, que de seguro eran de los sirvientes.

Me hizo entrar en una habitación mediana, me dio un vestido negro de sirvienta y me dijo que me lo pusiera y la buscara en el pasillo.

Me puse el vestido, además del mandil blanco, después me hice un chongo en el cabello, pero dejándome una pequeña mecha suelta del lado izquierdo de mi cara. Al finalizar, salí al pasillo donde se encontraba la señora de la casa.

 **POV. NARRADOR NORMAL.**

Elizabeth llevo a Deina a la cocina, en la cual estaba Bard con un lanzallamas.

-Bard – dijo Elizabeth -Recuerda que no debes cocinar de esa forma. Sebastian se toma mucho tiempo en arreglar la cocina.

-JE, Solo quería apresurar las cosas – dijo Bard con una sonrisa.

-No es necesario eso, ya que ahora tienes una ayuda extra. (señala a Deina)

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Deina – contesto ella.

-Deina – dijo Lizzy – Una de tus pruebas sera cocinar un platillo especial para la hora del té.

-Como ordene.

Lizzy salio de la cocina dejando a Bard y a Deina solos.

-¿A sí que eres la nueva sirvienta? - dijo Bard.

-Pues todavía no lo soy, ahora estoy pasando por unas pruebas.

-Bien, entonces demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz.

-Bueno...¿Qué tal si preparo algo nuevo para los amos?

-Sorpréndeme (dijo cruzando sus brazos).

Luego de cocinar Deina se dirigio a la biblioteca, en la cual se encontraba Lizzy ya esperándola.

-Quiero que sacudas todo el lugar – dijo Lizzy. - Lo que necesites se encuentra junto a la mesa de allá ( señala utensilios de limpieza) -Volveré en dos horas.

Lizzy salio de la biblioteca, y Deina se puso manos a la obra. Como era mitad demonio decidio usar sus habilidades y hacer el trabajo rápido,pero con delicadeza. Termino en cinco minutos, pero para no levantar sospechas, se quedo en la biblioteca y cogio un libro que le llamo la atención el cual era "El retrato de Dorian Gray" y se lo puso a leer.

Después de que pasaron las dos horas Lizzy volvio a la biblioteca y la vio tan resplandeciente que dejo escapar un sonido de sorpresa.

-¡Es increíble! - dijo Lizzy. - ¡Cómo es...que...?

-Cómo una simple futura sirvienta de la casa Phantomhive no podría hacer algo tan simple como esto. - dijo Deina con una reverencia.

-Acompáñame.

Deina siguio a Lizzy, la cual la llevo al cuarto de juegos de los niños. Al entrar vio que se encontraban Vincent y Rachel jugando con unos muñecos.

-Niños – dijo Lizzy – Ella es Deina, quiero que la obedezcan.

-Mucho gusto – dijo Deina con una sonrisa.

-Tu deber es convivir con ellos un tiempo.

-Como ordene.

* * *

Un rato después Lizzy aparecio en el cuarto de juegos y vio como Deina les leía un cuento de hadas a los niños que aprecian no querer perderse de ningún acontecimiento.

-¿Deina? - dijo Lizzy – Necesito que vengas.

-En seguida señora – dijo Deina dejando a un lado el libro.

-No te vallas – dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo.

-Volveré, a un falta una gran parte del cuento.

Lizzy llevo a Deina a la oficina principal, se sento en la silla del escritorio y la vio seriamente.

-¿Ocurre algo malo señora? - pregunto Deina un poco nerviosa.

-No -dijo Lizzy ebosando una sonrisa. - Eres perfecta, me alegra haberte encontrado. Estas contratada.

-Muchas gracias mi señora.

-Ven, te llevare a tu nueva habitación.

Lizzy llevo a Deina a las habitaciones de los sirvientes y le indico su lugar.

-Mira – dijo Lizzy señalando las puertas – Esa de ahí es de la otra sirvienta: Maylene, pero ahora esta de vacaciones,la de acá es la de Bard y Finny, y esta es la tuya, la cual esta junto a la de Sebastian.

Lizzy saco una llave y abrio la puerta dejando a Deina entrar y asombrarse por la habitación, la cual era espaciosa, tenia una cama matrimonial, un ropero, un escritorio, un pequeño librero y un espejo completo junto a la puerta.

-Le pedí a Finny que trajera tus cosas – dijo Lizzy – Instálate mientras y nos vemos a la hora del té donde te presentare a mi marido y probaremos lo que preparaste esta mañana.

-Como ordene – dijo Deina con una reverencia.

 **POV. DEINA.**

Lo he logrado ahora estoy dentro, las investigaciones siguen su curso, aunque no comprendo porque mi mamá quiso que trabajara aquí, pero ha de tener sus motivos. Ahora solo daré lo mejor de mi.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Cuál serán los motivos de la madre de Deina? Lo leerán muy pronto en este fic.

Se que esta corto, pero es como otra pequeña introducción a un arco que quiero realizar.

Cualquier comentario o idea son bienvenidos.


	6. Chapter 6 El primer día

Hola, he aquí el comienzo de todo. También les quiero decir que recibiré ideas de una amiga mía que también le gusta este anime, incluso más que a mi. Así que las iré incluyendo en este fic, lo que hará que sea divertido. ¡Ojala les guste!

* * *

 **Capitulo 6 El primer día.**

 **POV. SEBASTIAN.**

Llegamos a la mansión como a las doce del medio día, la reunión de negocios del amo se aplazo más del tiempo que yo esperaba, así que iba tarde para preparar la comida para la hora del té.

Al estar ya en la mansión, le abrí la puerta del carruaje al joven amo para que pudiera salir, luego le abrí la de la mansión.

-Enseguida prepararé el almuerzo – dije mirando mi reloj.

-No es necesario Sebastian – dijo Elizabeth que entraba al recibidor.

Después de que la señorita Elizabeth abrazara al amo, lo llevo al invernadero donde normalmente tomaban el té. La joven ama también me pidio que la acompañara, me dijo que tenía que enseñarme algo. Si era otro gorro rosa como el que me había dado aquella vez, juro que le...disculpen. La seguí al invernadero y pude sentir una alma diferente a las comunes.

-Ciel – dijo Elizabeth – Tú me dijiste que podía contratar una sirvienta nueva para que me ayude con los niños.

-Si- dijo el amo – De eso hablamos ayer.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa mientras yo no comprendía nada, intentaba buscar una respuesta, la presencia de otra persona se encontraba esperando detrás de la puerta, es una mujer, no lo puedo negar, y si es como dice la señorita Elizabeth, tal ves ya no tenga que encargarme de los gusa...niños.

-Bien – dijo Elizabeth – Pues ya encontré a alguien que puede rivalizar a Sebastian.

-Me gustaría verla – dijo el amo con sarcasmo - "Nadie puede rivalizar a un demonio"

-Pasa querida.

La señorita Elizabeth hizo una señal y entro una sirvienta de pelo negro recogido, tez blanca, lentes negros y su típico atuendo negro, llevaba el carrito del té.

-Mucho gusto – dijo la chica – Mi nombre es Deina, a su servicio.

-¿Qué te parece Ciel? - pregunto Elizabeth.

-No se ve nada mal – contesto el amo - ¿Pero que tan buena es?

-Eso lo veras ahora.

Deina, me suena ese nombre, pero como he vivido muchos años se que los humanos siempre ponen el mismo nombre a todo.

La sirvienta sirvio el té, bueno ahí se equivoco porque lo que yo olía no era té y el joven amo es estricto con su té.

-Decidí prepararles algo nuevo – dijo Deina tomando una tetera y sirviendo café. No durará aquí mucho tiempo – Este es una bebida que suelo llamar café con leche y miel.

El café no olía tan mal, tal ves por mis sentidos y gustos más refinados que el de un humano, pueda captar mejor la esencia.

-Y para acompañarlo hice un paste de tres chocolates con leche – prosiguio la sirvienta.

Denia...Deian o Deina, como se llame, les sirvio un pedazo a cada uno, el amo estaba confundido, por ese cambio, pero la señorita Elizabeth le dijo que le diera una oportunidad al platillo.

El joven amo le dio un sorbo al café, y se quedo mirándolo por unos segundos hasta que dijo:

-¡Esta bastante rico! – dijo tomando otro trago.

-¿Ya ves? - dijo Elizabeth tomando también un sorbo - Te lo dije.

-¡Y el paste esta muy bueno!.

No podía creer que el amo dijera eso, él jamás alagaba mi comida, pero era de suponerse de una persona como él. Sin embargo, jamás esa mujer no podrá superarme, y mi comida es mejor.

-Deina – dijo Elizabeth – El es el mayordomo principal : Sebastian Michaelis

-Mucho gusto – dijo la chica haciendo reverencia frente a mi.

-El placer es mio – dije también haciendo reverencia frente a ella.

-Sebastian – Me llamo la señorita Elizabeth – Debes probar esto.

-No es necesario – conteste yo, pero antes de reaccionar la señorita Elizabeth metio un pedazo pequeño de paste el la boca.

Tosí un poco y luego comence a masticar el alimento, yo no necesito de eso, pero el pastel no sabia nada mal, incluso era un poco mejor que el que yo hacia...¡NO! Yo lo preparo mejor, nadie me supera. Saque un pequeño pañuelo de mi saco y me limpie la boca por si había residuos de chocolate en ella.

-¿Y que te parece Sebastian?- me pregunto Elizabeth.

-Esta bien – fue todo lo que dije.

-También prueba el café.

Accedí ya que no quería volver a pasar esa vergüenza frente al amo, tome la taza y le di un sorbo al café, aunque no creo que me supe...

 **POV. DEINA.**

-¿Que opinas? - dijo Elizabeth

Sebastian solo dejo la taza en la mesa sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y salio del invernadero.

-¿No le gusto? - pregunte

-No es eso- dijo el amo Ciel muy serio.

-¿Entonces por que su reacción?

-Le diste en su orgullo ( dijo tomando un sorbo a su café)

* * *

Después de la hora de té fui a conocer bien a los otros empleados, me dieron una bienvenida y estuvimos platicando por unas horas.

-Sebastian es muy bueno – dijo Finny.

-No hay problema que no pueda resolver – dijo Bard.

-Pero no entiendo por que reacciono así cuando le di el café – dije yo.

-Él es muy orgulloso – dijo Bard – De seguro le gusto mucho tu café y no quiere admitirlo.

-Eso parece – dije

Después de platicar con los chicos por un tiempo, nos dedicamos a nuestros deberes, Bard se fue hacer el intento de cocinar la cena y Finny fue a regar las plantas. En cambio yo fui con los niños haber que estaban haciendo.

A llegar al cuarto de juegos encontre a Vincent dibujando y a Rachel con sus muñecas.

Primero fui con Rachel y vi que estaba jugando al parecer princesas, decidí no molestarla en su trama y fui a ver lo que dibujaba Vincent.

-¿Qué dibujas? - le pregunte acercándome.

-Es Sebatian – dijo él con dificultad.

-A ver.

Vincent me enseño la hoja y yo quede confundida, la persona que estaba ahí no tenía nada que ver con Sebastian, tal ves sea por que apenas tiene tres años y no sabe dibujar, pero lo que había ahí era como una especie de hombre con lo que parecían alas en la espalda y totalmente de color negro.

-¿Si es Sebastian por qué esta así? - pregunte.

-Poque es así.

Lo único que pude pensar era que son cosas de niños y que luego se les pasaría. Vincent me dio aquel dibujo como un obsequio y empezo a hacer otro. Yo en cambio no podía dejar de cuestionar me, el porque de esa imagen.

* * *

 **POV. SEBASTIAN.**

Primero debo de hacer la cena para el amo y su familia, luego arreglar el desastre de Finnian en el jardín, luego pulir los cubiertos de plata, sacar el polvo de las habitaciones, cambiar el carbón de la oficina del amo, lavar la ropa, aunque eso se lo debería encargar a la sirvienta nueva...Lo que no entiendo es como hizo un café tan bueno como el mío. Ningún humano es capaz de escoger los granos perfectos para crear tal sabor. Al menos de que no lo sea...¡Imposible! Su presencia es como la de un humano normal. Incluso yo, un demonio de clase alta podría detectar la presencia de una simple hormiga.

Tendré que tener más cuidad con las cartas que llegan, ella al parecer también podrá recibirlas y si encuentra entre las cartas una de "esas" puede ser un caos total.

Mejor voy a buscarla y encargarle la ropa, así se mantendrá ocupada un gran rato.

-Sebastian – me llamo el idiota de Bard.

-¿Ocurre algo? - le dije volteándolo a ver, pero sin dejar de batir unos ingredientes en un bol.

-Te veo muy pensativo, ¿Tienes algún problema?

Quise matarlo en seguida, pero se que no debo ya que se vería mal el nombre de mi amo, así que fingiendo lo más parecido a un humano dije:

-No, todo esta bien, mejor vuelve a tus deberes.

-No me engañas Sebas – dijo Bard con una sonrisa, el cual ya estaba hartándome.

-Vuelve a tus deberes – conteste más firme.

-Se que traes algo y se quien te lo provoco. Una personita nueva llamada Denia.

-Bard, si me harías el favor de cerrar tu boca y terminar la cena sin PROVOCAR un accidente. -dije quitándome el mandil de la cintura y saliendo de la cocina.

-¡No te preocupes Sebastian tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo!

Bard cada vez me saca de quicio, pero será mejor olvidarlo e ir a realizar mis deberes.

Primero debo de revisar si Finnian no ha ocasionado un DESASTRE. Al llegar pude ver que todo estaba tranquilo, me preocupe aun más por eso, comence a caminar por los jardines en busca de tal persona cuando sentí su alma y el alma de otra persona junto a esta.

Encontre a Finnian y a Deina plantando algunos tulipanes cuando notaron mi presencia.

-¡Hola señor Sebastian! - dijo Finnian acercándose a mi con su tonta sonrisa.

-Solo vengo a revisar que no haya problemas. - dije seriamente.

-No hay ninguno, Deina me esta ayudando a plantar unos tulipanes.

-Espero que no haya problemas en plantar de color azul – dijo Deina – Supe que al amo le gustaba ese color, entonces decidí que sería un arreglo muy bonito.

-Como veo que no hay problema alguno, iré a terminar otros asuntos. - dije mientras sacaba mi reloj y me iba del jardín.

* * *

Después de terminar mis deberes fui en busca de la nueva sirvienta para encargarle la ropa. Busque su presencia la cual estaba con los niños, así que me dirigí al cuarto de juegos.

Al estar frente a la puerta escuche risas, así que sin pensarlo dos veces entre y me encontre a Deina leyéndoles una historia sin sentido.

-Sebastian – dijo Deina. "Que irrespetuosa"

-Señor Sebastian – dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Lo siento, ¿qué necesita?

-Te encargarás de lavar la ropa.

-Como ordene. ¿pero los niños?

-Ellos estarán bien.

Con esto ultimo di media vuelta y salí del cuarto.

 **POV. DENIA**

No se porque pero creo que ya lo he visto en algún otro lado, debe ser por tantos años que e vivido con los humanos que algunos se me hacen iguales.

Decidí dejar de pensar en eso y me dirigí al cuarto de lavado, el cual estaba repleto de ropa, de seguro el señor Sebastian tiene algún motivo de ponerme a hacer esto.

Comence con la ropa de los pequeños, luego con la de la señora Elizabeth y por ultimo el conde. Si que realmente era mucha, pero gracias a mis poderes de demonio esta tarea la termine en unos pocos minutos. Así que me escabullí a la biblioteca a leer un rato.

 **POV. NARRADOR**

-Ahora que ella esta ocupada- dijo Sebastian viendo su reloj - Eso me deja con 60 minutos libres para mi. ¿Qué debería hacer en ese tiempo?

Sebastian se quedo pensativo un rato y luego se marcho al dormitorio de sirvientes rápido.

* * *

Mientras tanto Deina terminaba de leer su quinto libro, y al terminarlo fue a fingir que estaba lavando ropa. Así que se despeino un poco se recogio las mangas del vestido y se mojo un poco el mandil.

Se dirigio a la cocina por su almuerzo cuando una explosión salio de ella, Deina pudo ver algunas llamas salir de la cocina y miro a todos lado buscando algo con que apagar el fuego. Pero en ese instante espuma de extintor estaba siendo rociada en la cocina apagando el fuego.

Bard salio de la cocina todo chamuscado y con una sonrisa de vergüenza.

-Jeje – rio Bard – Creo que me pase un poco.

-Fue muy peligroso – dijo Deina un poco asustada.

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO HICIERAS UNA TONTERIA! - grito alguien.

El humo se disperso y Sebastian estaba ahí con un extintor en la mano y con una cara de: CORRE POR TU VIDA.

Deina se sonrojo un poco al ver a Sebastian, ya que el estaba con una toalla en la cintura, no traía nada más que la toalla.

-Quise apresurar las cosas – dijo Bard con una mano en la cabeza.

-¡Te he dicho que no uses el lanzallamas para cocinar! - dijo Sebastian.

-Eso es lo bueno ahora use dinamita.

Sebastian estaba más que molesto y Deina lo podía comprobar viendo como le saltaba una vena en la frente.

-Arregla este desorden en lo que voy a cambiarme y luego vendré a preparar la cena. - dijo Sebastian - ¿Entendido?

-Si – dijo Bard con un saludo militar.

-Maldito sea, ojala pudiera matarlo pero el amo me lo prohibió hace tiempo, si no fuera por el contrato él y los demás ya estarían bajo tierra. - murmuro mientras se alejaba a paso rápido.

Deina miro como Sebastian se alejaba, lo que llamo la atención de Bard y dijo:

-Deja de mirarlo – dijo Bard con una sonrisa – Se te cae la baba.

-¡Que! - dijo Deina sonrojándose – Te equivocas, no lo estaba viendo

-Si claro, como no.

-Vamos, te ayudaré a limpiar antes de que llegue Sebastian. - dijo entrando a la cocina.

- _"Creo que hay onda"_ \- dijo entrando también a la cocina.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Algunas ideas son de una amiga, pero si quieren darme una, yo la aceptare con gusto.

Si tienes comentarios no duden en decírmelo.

Nos leemos a la próxima.


	7. Chapter 7 ¿Convivimos un poco?

**Capitulo 7 ¿Convivimos un poco?**

Sebastian se encontraba en su habitación frente el espejo, poniéndose su camisa blanca y mal diciendo a la vez.

-Malditos sirvientes – decía mientras se abotonaba su camisa – Ni siquiera puedo darme un maldito baño sin que alguno cause un maldito desastre.

Ya presentable Sebastian salio de su cuarto y se dirigio a la cocina, la cual ya la encontro limpia y arreglada.

-Bien – dijo él – Yo haré la cena mientras tú Bard te quedas ahí quieto.

-Señor Sebastian – dijo Deina – Permítame ayudarle.

-¡No! Conmigo es suficiente.

Sebastian empezo a lavar una verduras y las puso en la mesa, y Deina las tomo y las comenzo a cortar.

-Te ayudaré aunque me digas que no – dijo Deina. - No podrás hacerlo tú solo.

El demonio solo rodo los ojos y solo se dedico a cocinar, mientras que Deina se encargaba de cortar las verduras.

- _"Jeje"_ – reía Bard en su mente - _"Mi plan esta resultando"-_ Creo que volveré pronto.

Bard salio de la cocina dejando solos a Sebastian y a Deina en un silencio realmente incomodo. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de la carne cocerse y de la masa siendo molida.

-¿Y cuántos tiempo llevas aquí? - pregunto Deina para romper el silencio.

-Un largo tiempo – dijo Sebastian en un tono desinteresado.

-Y...¿Cómo es que entraste a trabajar aquí?

-Solo dedícate a lo tuyo.

-Uy, que serio. Vamos, solo es una simple pregunta, al menos de que seas un tipo de pocos amigos.

Sebastian no dijo nada y solo se limito a seguir cocinando, mientras que Deina no se daba por vencida.

-¿Tienes familia? - pregunto Deina - ¿Alguien especial en tu vida?

-Porque no terminas lo que estas haciendo – dijo Sebastian ya un poco molesto.

-Solo intentaba socializar contigo, pero veo que a ti no te gusta hacer amigos.

-Mira – dijo el demonio dándose la vuelta quedando cara a cara con Deina – Mi deber aquí es servir al amo, y tu deber es no hacer que mi trabajo sea más complicado de lo que es.

-Sebastian.

-¡No he terminado! Yo soy quien mantiene el orden en esta casa, porque sin mi esta casa ya estaría envuelta en un caos y llamas.

-Sebastian.

-Y que te quede claro que yo soy el que manda aquí por encima de los sirvientes de esta casa, incluyéndote.

-Sebastian.

-¡Qué!

-La carne se te esta quemando.

El demonio dio la vuelta y en efecto la carne que estaba preparando se estaba quemando, Apago el fuego de la estufa y retiro el sartén. En ese instante la campana de la oficina de Ciel sono, y Sebastian se puso su saco y salio de la cocina, sino antes de advertirle a Deina que no hiciera nada estúpido.

 **POV. SEBASTIAN.**

Después de que le advertí de que no hiciera una tontería me dirigí a la oficina del amo. Al llegar toque como siempre y el amo me permitio pasar.

-¿Qué necesita? -pregunte respetuosamente.

-Tengo una reunión con la reina mañana temprano – dijo el amo – Dice que tiene una información nueva acerca del caso. Necesito que me acompañes mañana.

-Como ordene – dije haciendo reverencia.

-Y deja de molestar a la sirvienta nueva – esto ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo.

Salí de la oficina del amo y volví a la cocina, en donde estaba Deina preparando una salsa.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunte

-Salvo tu comida – dijo con una sonrisa.

Decidí no enfadarme más con ella y ver que habilidades tiene en la cocina. Además seria un milagro de que pudiera arreglar la carne.

-Mira – me dijo Deina – Con esta salsa podríamos cubrir el sabor a quemado, además de lo oscuro de la carne. Pero siento que le falta algo, y no se que será

-Déjame probar – dije acercándome, ella me dio una cuchara para que probara la salsa.

-¿Qué opinas?

-Creo que le vendría bien un poco de cilantro.

-¿Cilantro?...Tienes razón le dará un toque fresco.

-Te lo traeré en seguida.

Fui al almacén donde se guardan los alimentos, abrí la puerta y comence a buscar dicho ingrediente. Al encontrarlo volví con Deina y le agrego el ingrediente a la salsa la cual le dio un sabor fresco y delicioso.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos un poco de puré de papa? - Dijo Deina.

-De acuerdo – fue lo que conteste y empezamos manos a la obra.

Esta fue la primera vez que cocino sin preocuparme de que algo saliera mal o de estar alerta al movimiento de cada uno de los sirvientes en esta casa. Deina captaba bien mis instrucciones a pie de la letra, aunque le agregaba algo que no le pedía, pero supongo que le dará un buen sabor.

El resultado de nuestro trabajo fue: Carne estilo mexicana con salsa verde, puré de papas con un poco de picante, arroz rojo, vino y de postre pay de limón.

-Ahora solo hay que preparar la mesa – dije mirando a Deina.

-Enseguida lo haré señor Sebastian – dijo ella saliendo de la cocina.

 **POV DEINA.**

Salí de la cocina con cara de triunfo, había convivido con Sebastian un tiempo, aunque solo fuera en la hora de cocina, pero si me hago amiga de los sirvientes podré descubrir que es lo que oculta esta casa.

Sin embargo, no entiendo porque mi madre me dijo que entrara a trabajar aquí y descubriera los secretos que ocultan en esta mansión, pero yo no veo nada misterioso, solo es una casa normal.

-Deina – me llamo Finny.

-¿Qué pasa? - le conteste muy alegre.

-Llego esta carta para el señor Sebastian. Pero no se donde esta.

-Yo se la entrego.

-Muchas gracias.

Finny me entrego la carta y regreso al jardín, mientras que yo la guarde en mi mandil y fui a poner la bajilla en la mesa.

* * *

 **POV NARRADOR.**

La familia Phantomhive ya estaba en la mesa y ya estaban impacientes por saber que había de cenar, bueno solo los pequeños.

-¿Qué habrá de comer mami? -pregunto Vincent.

-No lo se cariño – dijo Lizzy – Solo espera a ver que es lo que preparo Sebastian.

En ese instante Sebastian y Deina entraron al comedor con los platos de la comida y los fueron poniendo cada uno enfrente de los amos.

-¿Comida tipo mexicana? - pregunto Ciel enarcando una ceja.

-Decidimos cambiar un poco lo tradicional dándole un cambio a la rutina – dijo Deina.

-Esta muy lica -dijo Rachel.

-Rica, cariño- le corrigio Lizzy. - Y es muy cierto.

-¿Lo cocinaron los dos? -pregunto Ciel muy interesado.

-Claro – dijo Deina – Sebastian y yo preparamos esta comida juntos.

-Ya lo suponía -dijo mientras se comía un bocado de carne.

* * *

Al terminar la cena Deina y Sebastian recogieron los trastes sucios y los llevaron a la cocina.

-Yo me encargo a partir de ahora – dijo Sebastian mientras se quitaba el saco y se colocaba un mandil en la cintura.

-¿Seguro que no quiere que lo ayude con los trastes? - pregunto Deina.

-No -dijo mientras se subía las mangas de su camisa – Ve a preparar a los niños para dormir y luego vete a descansar.

-Como diga señor Sebastian.

Deina se fue de la cocina y se dirigio primero a la habitación de Vincent, entro en ella y lo encontro durmiendo en el suelo sobre hojas de papel.

-Este pequeño va a ser un artista – dijo Deina mientras recogía a Vincent, le ponía su pijama y lo acostaba en la cama.

Recogio los papeles en el suelo y se encontro con un dibujo en particular, era un cuervo (obvio mal dibujado) pero tenia una letra "s" en una orilla. Decidio no darle más vueltas al asunto y por inercia guardo el dibujo en su mandil. Después se dirigio a la habitación de Rachel y la preparo para dormir.

Después de preparar a los niños para dormir, me fui a mi cuarto, me cambie, prendí una vela y me sente en mi escritorio a leer un libro.

Biología no era un tema interesante, pero me serviría de algo. Estaba pasando a la siguiente pagina cuando sentí la presencia de un demonio, inmediatamente deje mi libro y salí de mi cuarto lo más rápido posible, (obvio teniendo cuidado de que no me escucharan).

La presencia demoniaca se hallaba en el jardín, así que me dirigí lo más rápido posible. Al llegar no encontré nada, camine un poco pero nada, no comprendo porque todavía la siento y no la hallo.

Seguí cuando encontre una silueta tirada en el suelo, estaba entre algunos árboles, camine hacia allá, y en efecto de esa silueta emanaba la energía demoniaca. Aumente la velocidad de mis pasos...Por fin sabría el motivo por el cual mi madre me envió a este lugar, por fin sabría que es lo que esconde esta casa. Poco a poco me acerque y vi...

-¡SEBASTIAN! -

* * *

 _¿Qué opinan? Si tienen alguna idea no duden en decírmela._

 _Por favor comenten y compartan esta historia._

 _Que lo bueno comienza._


	8. Chapter 8 Descubierto

**Capitulo 8 Descubierto.**

 _ **-FLASH BACK-**_

 **POV. SEBASTIAN**

Al terminar de lavar los platos, me dirigí a revisar que las chimeneas estén apagadas, después revise que Deina haya hecho un buen trabajo con la ropa, la cual no estaba mal. Debo admitir que es buena en lo que hace, jamás creí que un humano fuera tan hábil.

Es gracioso, ya que mi padre solía decirme que los humanos sorprenden hasta la más diminuta hormiga.

Al finalizar todo, me fui a mi cuarto, pero sentí una presencia demoniaca en el jardín, se me hacia un poco familiar, así que sin más rodeos decidí averiguar de quien era.

Salí de la mansión y me dirigí por los invernaderos y fue ahí donde se encontraba la presencia.

-Vaya – dijo un hombre el cual no podía ver, pero si oírle.

-¿Quién eres? - pregunte – Muéstrate ahora.

-Tienes un lindo cultivo en esa Mansión.

-Esas almas me pertenecen.

-Según mis registros solo una alma te pertenece, las demás están de sobra.

Esa presencia tal ves querría llevarse lo que es mio, así que no se lo permitiría de una manera fácil, ese demonio no conoce quien soy, si se diera cuenta ya estaría implorando su perdón.

-No vengo a quitarte el alma que llevas cosechando un largo rato. - dijo aquella voz.

-¿Entonces a qué vienes? - pregunte yendo al grano.

-Solo venia a ver como estabas y nada más. Haz hecho un gran trabajo, pero si te sigues matando de hambre no creo que sigas con vida un tiempo más.

-Soy masoquista – dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Eso ya lo sé. Te conozco mejor que a nadie en el infierno. Y sólo te advertiré que con tan solo beber sangre de animales no te servirá, tienes que comer un alma lo más pronto que puedas.

-¡No te metas en mi trabajo! -Cambie el color de mis ojos, mis dientes se afilaron y expulse una aura de energía demoniaca para ahuyentarlo.

-No te servirá eso conmigo – me dijo en tono de burla.

-¿Así? - pregunte con una sonrisa – No sabes quien soy ¿Verdad? Y no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

La extraña persona no me contesto, supuse que se había retirado, pero aun así recorrí con mi vista los alrededores.

-¿Sigues creyendo que eres mejor que yo? - fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de caer al suelo todo a dolorido. No podía moverme y lo ultimo que vi fueron unos zapatos blancos bien pulidos, después todo se hizo negro.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**_

* * *

 **POV. NARRADOR.**

Deina encontro a Sebastian en el frío suelo sin conciencia alguna, busco desesperada su pulso, estaba muy débil . Además tenia una herida en el lado derecho de su pecho.

-Sebastian – dijo Deina moviéndolo un poco – Dame señales de que estas bien.

En ese momento Sebastian comenzo a abrir los ojos y Deina dejo escapar un sonido de alegría.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo Deina. **(n/a: cabe mencionar que ambos se encuentran sentados en** **el pasto)**

-No te importa – dijo el demonio levantándose y caminado a la mansión.

-¡Estas herido! - dijo Deina yendo tras él y poniendo una mano en su pecho para detenerlo.

-Auch – exclamo el demonio – Estoy bien, solo es una cortada causada por un gato.

Sebastian quito la mano de Deina de su pecho y paso a un lado de ella, pero Deina le sujeto la mano izquierda y no lo dejo avanzar.

-¿Podrías soltarme? - dijo Sebastian molesto y tirando de su mano, pero Deina se lo impedía.

-¡No lo haré hasta que me digas que te ocurrió! - grito Deina.

Sebastian tiro de su mano con mucha fuerza provocando que Deina cayera al pasto desgarrando el guante del demonio, dejando a la luz la marca del contrato.

-Tú...tú...- dijo Deina sorprendida. - Tienes una marca de...de...

-Ah – suspiro Sebastian con cara de decepción. - No quería que vieras esto, ya que me fascinaba el verte, pero tendré que eliminarte. No te preocupes, le diré a los amos que te encontré muerta en este lugar.

El demonio cambio el color de sus ojos, afilo sus dientes y fue acercándose a Deina lentamente. En cambio ella se levanto y salio corriendo hacia el bosque.

-Me dará un poco de diversión – dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 **POV. DEINA.**

Empece a correr en dirección al bosque, no podía creer que Sebastian fuera un demonio, con razón era perfecto en todo lo que hacia. Me escondí entre los árboles y busque su presencia la cual no estaba muy lejos de donde yo estaba.

Si peleo probablemente el me derrote, no soy experta en peleas, y maldigo a mi madre por negarse a enseñarme a pelear. Decidí moverme de lugar, me encamine a un río cercano, la presencia de Sebastian estaba muy lejos.

Me acerque a la orilla del río, me quite los lentes y me moje la cara, mire mi reflejo en el agua y vi a otra persona reflejada a mi lado.

-Aquí estas- dijo alguien detrás de mi.

-Sebastian – dije dándome vuelta.

-Seré compasivo y te dejare escoger. ¿Con dolor o con sufrimiento?

-Escogeré... ninguna – dije dándome ánimos

-Esa no es una opción.

En ese momento le solté un golpe en la cara, pero el lo esquivo, sin darme por vencida lo comence a atacar con lo poco que sabia, pero esto no daba resultado alguno.

-Eres pésima peleando – dijo Sebastian.

En ese instante el me dio una patada giratoria, la cual me hizo caer en el río y se fuer acercando. Lo ultimo que pude hacer es cerrar mis ojos...

 **POV. NARRADOR.**

Sebastian se acerco hacia Deina cuando alguien lo derribo de golpe cayendo igual en el río.

-¿No te enseñaron a no atacar a la mujeres? - dijo Carol que había aparecido de la nada.

Carol fue tras Sebastian, pero este la esquivo con mucha facilidad.

-Así que eres un demonio – dijo Sebastian. -Muchas respuestas se abren a la luz.

Ambos demonios comenzaron a pelear, pero en ese instante dos presencias más aparecieron en el lugar.

-Sebas-chan – grito una persona de rojo.

-¡Grell, No interfieras! - grito un hombre de negro.

En ese instante los demonios pararon de pelear y miraron a los nuevos integrantes de aquella reunión extraña.

-Señor Michaelis – dijo Will – Veo que todavía sigue sirviendo al conde.

-¿Sebas-chan? - pregunto Deina mientras se acercaba al grupo.

-No te interesa lo que yo haga – dijo Sebastian mirándolo con odio.

-Will ¿conoces a este tipo? - pregunto Carol.

-¿Conoces a esta mujer? - pregunto Sebastian.

-¡Espera! - dijo Deina – Tú eras la persona con quien hable en la fiesta (señala a Grell).

-Sebas-chan tenemos una cita pendiente – dijo Grell.

-¡Silencio! - Grito Carol, haciendo que todo presente callara – Bien seamos civilizados, empezaremos el por que tú (señala a Sebastian) atacabas a mi hija.

-¡Tu hija! - dijo Sebastian sorprendido.

-¡Contesta a lo que te dije!

\- Sabe más de lo que debería saber. - dijo cruzando de brazos.

-Bien...ahora ustedes ( se dirige a los shinigamis) ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Vengo por mi queri... -dijo Grell antes de ser golpeado por Will.

-Discúlpenlo – dijo Will acomodándose los lentes – Nos llegaron registros de que un demonio anda robando almas por todo el lugar. Y venimos a ver si el causante de esto es esa alimaña de allá.

-Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que estoy atado por un contrato – dijo Sebastian.

-Si claro, ¿y las almas de desaparecidas del tras atlántico?

-El causante fue un científico loco que quería jugar con la vida y la muerte.

-¿Y por qué estabas ahí?

Ambos hombres comenzaron a emanar energía de odio y la atmósfera se torno incomoda para los presentes.

-Luego pelean en otro momento – dijo Deina.

-Ella tiene razón – dijo Grell – Dejemos el odio y vamos al amor.

Grell fue abrazar a Sebastian, pero el demonio le solto un golpe en la cara lanzándolo al río.

-Para tu información- dijo Sebastian dirigiéndose a Will - Mi amo tiene el deber de investigar el mismo caso de desapariciones.

-No te quitaré los ojos de encima – dijo Will. - Vámonos Grell.

-¡No espera! - dijo Grell.

Will tomo a Grell por el cuello y se lo llevo lejos del lugar dejando a Carol,Sebastian y Deina ahí solos.

-Como ya se fueron esas molestias inmundas – dijo Sebastian. - Continuemos en lo que quedamos.

-¡Oye! - dijo Deina molesta.

-Hija por favor – dijo Carol. - Deja que me encargue de esto... No puedo creer que un demonio de tu clase este sirviendo de mayordomo.

-No sabes la clase de alma que me espera – dijo Sebastian.

-Según veo, llevas sirviendo al conde por siete años, ¿No acaso te estas muriendo de hambre?

-Entre más hambriento este, más sabrosa será la comida.

-Típico de un demonio como tú. Pero cambiando de tema, quiero que trates bien a mi hija. Y que no dejes que le pase nada, sino te haré temer.

-Mamá no es necesario que me defiendas.- dijo Deina. - Ya no tengo 7 años.

\- No prometo hacer mucho – dijo Sebastian un poco harto y recargándose en un árbol.

-Será mejor retirarme – dijo Carol. - Cuídate mucho.

Carol se fue del lugar, y Deina solo se limito a dirigirse de regreso a la mansión, paso a un lado de Sebastian sin decirle nada.

Sebastian solo suspiro y también se dirigio a la mansión, deseando que todo esto fuera una simple alucinación suya.

* * *

 _Primero lamento la tardanza, pero la escuela y falta de inspiración afecta mucho._

 _Yo como siempre aceptare todo lo que tengan que decir._

 _Compartan esta historia con sus amigos._

 _Nos vemos pronto._


	9. Chapter 9 ¿No fue un simple sueño?

**Capitulo 9 ¿No fue un simple sueño?.**

A la mañana siguiente el reloj despertador del cuarto de Sebastian sono y este lo apago. El demonio se encontraba en su cama, cosa curiosa había dormido. Se sento un poco somnoliento y miro el reloj, el cual marcaba las 5:30 am.

-¿Pero qué? - dijo tomando el reloj y viéndose así mismo. -¿Me dormí?

Si más pensarlo se levanto de la cama y se vistio lo mas rápido posible, y al ponerse frente al espejo para ponerse la corbata divago un poco.

-Hace tiempo que no dormía – dijo este al anudarse la corbata – El sueño que tuve fue muy extraño, jejejeje, ¿cómo se me vino la idea de que Deina era un demonio?

Al terminar de vestirse pudo notar que por el reflejo del espejo había una taza blanca en su escritorio. Dio media vuelta, la cogio y la observo un rato.

- _¿_ _Té_ _?_ \- penso – _Debí haber tomado un poco antes de quedarme dormido._

Tomo la taza y salio de su cuarto dirigiéndose a la cocina. Al llegar se encontro con Deina, Finny a Bard desayunando en la cocina.

 **POV SEBASTIAN.**

Para mi mala suerte me tuve que encontrar a los sirvientes, así que los ignore y fui a lavar la taza.

-Buenos Días – dijeron todos.

-Sebastian ¿te gustaría probar los panqueques que preparo Deina? - me pregunto Finny.

-No – dije

-Deja te sirvo unos – dijo Deina mientras se paraba.

-No es necesario.

Pero ella me tomo de la mano izquierda y me jalo hacia la mesa, para no pelear me sente, mientras que Deina preparaba la comida. Unos segundos después ella me puso frente a mi un plato con tres panes con miel y azúcar glass y una taza con café.

-Espero que te gusten – dijo sentándose a mi lado.

Todos me miraron como si esperaran algo, entonces para que me dejaran de acosar empece a comer lo que Deina me había dado.

-¿Y qué tal? - me pregunto Deina.

-Saben bien – fue lo único que dije.

Pude notar que Deina ponía cara de orgullo, mientras que Bard y Finnian se reinan entre ellos, cosa que decidí ignorar.

-¿Entonces admites que los platillos de Deina son muy buenos? - me dijo Bard con una sonrisa al parecer picara.

-¿No deberías ir a quemar algo? - dije antes de tomar un poco de café.

-Bueno, bueno... Vamos Finny.

\- Pero yo me quiero quedar un rato más - dijo Finnian.

El idiota de Bard tomo a Finnian y se lo llevo afuera de la cocina dejándonos solos a mi y a Deina. Aun mi mente divagaba mucho aquel extraño sueño que tuve, el pensar en que Deina podría ser un demonio me provocaba una extraña sensación de estupidez.

-Sebastian – me llamo Deina – No fue un sueño.

Me atragante un poco con el café y la mire perplejo.

-Todo lo de anoche fue real.

-Ya lo sabia – dije mientras tomaba mi plato y lo llevaba al lavaplatos.

-Si claro – dijo con una sonrisa molesta para mi - ¿Al menos dormiste bien?

-¿Qué? - dije dándome la vuelta.- ¿Hiciste algo?

-Es que ayer estabas un poquito alterado, entraste a la cocina y te preparaste un poco de Té y en un momento de descuido tuyo le agregue un tónico para dormir.

Ya lo recuerdo... al regresar a la mansión no podía contenerme, el hambre, las cartas, los shinigamis merodeando, la demonio amenazándome con mencionarle algo a él y la cereza del pastel : Deina es un demonio.

Entre a la cocina y me preparé un té de malas, al buscar la azúcar, deje la taza en la mesa de la cocina y fui al gabinete en donde se hallaba, le agregue la azúcar a mi té y me fui a mi cuarto.

Ya en mi cuarto deje la taza en mi escritorio y me quite mi frac, mi chaleco y mi corbata y los deje en la cama, luego tome un libro y me sente en la cama junto con la taza de té que preparé previamente. Después de eso ya no recuerdo nada.

-Se que los demonios aveces pueden disfrutar del sueño – me dijo Deina – Pero note que tú no podías disfrutar del sueño muy bien que digamos, así que mientras tú buscabas la azúcar le puse un tónico para dormir a tu té. Para los humanos son recomendados dos gotas, pero a ti te eche todo el frasquito.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer – dije

-Lo prometo. - me contesto – Pero creo que debemos conocernos un poco, bueno si queremos convivir en esta mansión.

-Solo no te metas en mi trabajo.

Después de eso me dirigí al huerto por algunas verduras para preparar el desayuno. Al llegar al invernadero tome las mejores verduras, las metí en una canasta y me dispuse a salir cuando vi algo correr entre las plantas. Me aproxime, pero todo se volvio negro.

 _ **-FLASH BACK-**_

Unos segundos después todo se aclaro, pero no me encontraba en el invernadero estaba en un salón de baile decorado con un tono oscuro, yo en cambio vestía con un traje color azul marino oscuro de una época antigua.

Unas personas aparecieron en el salón con vestuarios antiguos también, después una música comenzo a sonar y las personas empezaron a bailar y yo que me encontraba en medio del salón busque una forma de salir, al llegar a la puerta intente tomar la manija pero no la alcance.

-Hijo – escuche decir de alguien – No puedes irte en plena fiesta.

Me di la vuelta y vi a mi padre, él cual vestía un traje negro y fue cuando me di cuenta que yo era un niño y aquel lugar en donde estaba era un recuerdo de mi infancia.

-¿Por qué no vienes? - dijo mi padre tomándome de la mano y llevándome de nuevo al salón – Hay alguien a quien debo presentarte.

-¡Sebatian!

 _ **-FIN DE FLASH BACK-**_

En un parpadeo volví a la realidad, en la cual yo me encontraba en el invernadero, con la canasta de verduras en las manos y algo me miraba.

-¿Vincent? - dije al verlo ahí parado. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Llegue hace tes hoas

-¿Qué?

-Llevas tes hoas ahí padado.

En ese instante saque mi reloj de mi saco y vi que eran las las 9:30 am, la visión que tuve había durado tanto tiempo. Así que tome a Vincent de la mano pero otra visión se me vino a la mente.

 _ **-FLASH BACK-**_

Estábamos en una gran mesa, había muchos platillos exóticos y mi padre estaba a mi lado mirándome muy serio.

-Compórtate – me dijo al oído. - Es tu primera reunión con los ministros de los siete estados y debes dar una buena impresión.

-Señor Kisín – dijo un hombre – Veo que su hijo esta un poco nervioso. ¿Hay algún problema?

-¡Oh! Claro que no – dijo mi padre y luego volvio a susurrarme – No hagas ninguna tontería.

-¡Sabastian!

 **- _FIN DE FLASH BACK-_**

 **POV NARRADOR.**

-Me alegra que haya estado contigo todo este tiempo – dijo Deina entrando al invernadero con Rachel en la mano.

-¿Qué paso? - dijo Sebastian volviendo "otra vez" a la realidad.

-Vincent – dijo Deina firmemente – No debes andar tú solo por aquí, tienes suerte de que el señor Sebastian te haya encontrado. ¿Sabes que hiciste mal?

-Si – dijo Vincent con voz casi nula.

-Eres un niño listo – dijo agachándose a su altura. - Y Sebastian (se para) se que te no te tomas mucho tiempo para hacer las cosas y las haces con delicadeza,pero me debes un favor.

-¿Favor? -dijo Sebastian confundido. -¿Por qué he de deberte un favor?

-Ya que tú te la pasaste aquí toda la mañana, yo me encargue del desayuno junto con Bard y otros deberes tuyos.

-Pero si apenas son...-dijo sacando su reloj y viendo que ya eran las dos de la tarde – Tengo que irme.

Sebastian solto a Vincent y se dirigio a la entrada del invernadero, apenas salio se dirigio a paso rápido a la mansión. Al entrar se encontro con Tanaka y le dijo:

\- Sebastian, el amo lo busca en su oficina.

-Enseguida iré – dijo Sebastian.

-Pues ve rápido que el amo no se ve feliz.

El demonio subio las escaleras y llego a la oficina de Ciel, pidio permiso para entrar, el cual obtuvo, y dijo:

-¿Qué es lo que necesita?

-¿Dónde has estado? - dijo Ciel algo molesto - ¡Te he estado llamando y no me contestas! Estas infringiendo el contrato.

-Discúlpeme, he tenido un pequeño problema.

-Más te vale que ya este resuelto.

-Trabajo en ello señor.

-No importa, ¿recuerdas la carta de la reina? – dijo Ciel levantándose – La reina quería que fuera a su casa de campo allá en Escocia, pero Lizzy leyó la carta y se auto invito.

-Si quiere puedo persuadirla, señor

-Eso es imposible, ¡Lizzy ya le envió una carta de contestación diciéndole que iríamos en familia! - dijo casi en un grito - ¿Y dónde estabas cuando te llame?

-Joven amo, si me per...

-Ya no importa – se sienta en su lugar – Ahora cuidarás de mis hijos, evitarás que Lizzy se meta en mis asuntos y me ayudarás en las investigaciones. ¿Algo qué quieras decir?

-Solo que la persona relacionado con los asesinatos no es de este mundo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? - dijo ya calmado.

-Digamos que una pequeña investigación con un par de Shinigamis molestos dice mucho – dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes algo más de eso?

-Estoy investigando señor, le daré un informe cuando junte bien las pistas.

-Pues que esperas, hazlo ya. Y prepara el carruaje para mañana temprano.

-Yes, my lord. - dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho.

* * *

 _En el próximo capitulo algo muy genial pasará y pienso comenzar revelando unos secretos._

 _Si quieren que algo pase o tienen una idea, no duden en comentarla._

 _Gracias por leer nos leemos pronto._


	10. Chapter 10 El tren a Escocia

**Capitulo 10 El tren a Escocia.**

A la mañana siguiente Sebastian preparaba los carruajes junto a Tanaka.

-La mañana es preciosa, ¿No lo cree señor Sebastian? - dijo Tanaka trayendo a los caballos.

-Si claro, es horrenda – dijo Sebastian amarrando los caballos en el carruaje principal.

-¿Hay algo que lo esta inquietando? - pregunto mientras llevaba los caballos al carruaje de los sirvientes.

-Nada Tanaka. - dijo en un tono apagado

\- Tengo mucho tiempo viviendo en este mundo que puedo reconocer una persona que tiene un problema en mente.

-¿Mas que yo? Eso seria divertido. - murmuro.

-Sebastian, es en serio – dijo dándose la vuelta y viéndolo seriamente.

-No es nada Tanaka – se da la vuelta para verlo – Ya deja de insistir y termina de amarrar los caba...

En ese instante Deina salio dela mansión con los niños, pero no llevaba su traje de sirvienta, traía puesto un vestido de campo de color lila, era algo entallado, pero permitía movilidad.

-¿Todo listo? - dijo Deina.

-Jojojo – río Tanaka – Claro que ya esta todo listo, solo falta que los amos salgan.

-No es necesario Tanaka – dijo Ciel saliendo junto con Lizzy, la cual también llevaba puesto un vestido de campo pero de color verde.

-¡Te ves muy linda Deina! - dijo Lizzy. - Te dije que ese vestido te iría muy bien.

-Muchas gracias – dijo Deina haciendo reverencia.

-Sebastian ya es hora de irnos – ordeno Ciel.

-¿Ehh? - exclamo – Como ordene.

Todos subieron a los carruajes y partieron directo a la estación de trenes. Ya llegado a la estación, Ciel y su familia se fueron en primera clase y los demás en tercera.

* * *

-¿Ya han ido a Escocia? - pregunto Deina mientras miraba por la ventana.

-No, la verdad siempre quise ir – Dijo Bard.

 **(n/a: Por si acaso les menciono que los trenes de aquel entonces en tercera clase eran bancas de madera en dos filas y nuestros sirvientes estaban sentados de dos, tres adelante y dos atrás.)**

-Señor Sebastian – dijo Finny volteandose - ¿Ha ido alguna vez a Escocia?

Sebastian no le contesto a Finny y siguio leyendo un libro que había traído para el viaje.

-No lo intentes – dijo Bard – Recuerda que cuando trae un libro en las manos nos ignora por completo.

-Vamos deja el libro y disfruta del paisaje – dijo Deina mirando a Sebastian.

Sebastian cerro su libro, se levanto y se marcho del lugar, dejando a los chicos ahí como si nada.

-Últimamente ha actuado un poco raro ¿no lo creen? - dijo Finny muy inocente.

-Sebastian así siempre ha actuado – dijo Bard.

-Si me disculpan iré al tocador de damas – dijo Deina levantándose y retirándose.

-Esta ocultando algo – dijo Tanaka que estaba a lado de Bard.

 **POV. DEINA.**

Busque la presencia de Sebastian y esta estaba en el último vagón, así que primero fui al vagón comedor por algo y me dirigí al último vagón.

Al llegar no pude verlo por ninguna parte, solo había gente amontonada, salí del vagón y miré el paisaje. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

Miré hacia atrás para ver si no había un chismoso por ahí, como no había puse en acción mi plan. Me dirigí a un costado del tren y con un salto logre subir al techo de este.

-Veo que tú agilidad es patética al igual que tu forma de combatir – escuche a un hombre, el cual era Sebastian que estaba ahí parado con su libro en la mano y sus lentes.

-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer – le dije – Además no fui entrenada en el arte del combate, a mi madre no le gusta pelear.

-¿Segura? Porque se ve que sabe un poco.

-Yo crecí entre humanos, jamás he visitado el mundo de los demonios- dije un poco triste.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? - me pregunto mientras se quitaba los lentes.

\- 21 años.

Pude notar una expresión de sorpresa, pero ya me lo esperaba.

-¿Quieres? -dije sacando una botella de vino.

-No podemos beber eso – me dijo en un tono serio – Es incorrecto en horas de servicio.

-Estamos en el techo de un tren, ¿Quién nos va a ver?

* * *

 **POV. CIEL.**

Llevo muchos años buscando al responsable que me hizo sufrir, pero no lo encuentro, es como si se hubiese esfumado de este mundo. Ahora tengo esposa e hijos y el sentimiento de venganza es muy débil, pero no quiero dejarlo.

Puede llegar un día y hacerle a mis hijos lo mismo que me hicieron a mí, no quiero que sufran como yo, no quiero que en la desesperación total invoquen a un demonio y vendan sus almas por venganza, no quiero esa vida para mis hijos. JURO QUE ELLOS TENDRÁN LA VIDA QUE SE MERECEN SIN TEMOR ALGUNO.

-Ciel – me llamo Lizzy sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué ocurre Lizzy? - le pregunte.

-¿Puedes vigilar a los niños mientras voy al tocador de damas?

-Claro.

Rachel estaba mirando el paisaje por la ventana, era lindo ver como se fascinaba con todo lo que había allá afuera, pero Vincent estaba viendo el piso, cosa que se me hizo extraña.

-¿Hay algo interesante? - le pregunte mientras me acercaba a él.

-¿Los cuevos también pueden sel humano? - me dijo mi pequeño, pregunta que tarde unos segundos en comprender.

-Los cuervos no son humanos – le dije – Solo son animales que vuelan.

-Pelo yo vi un cuevo que es humano.

-No Vincent, eso es imposible.

-Peo yo vi uno.

-¡No! - dije levantando la voz -Los humanos son humanos y los cuervos son cuervos.

Vi que Vincent ponía cara de molesto y Rachel me miraba un poco asustada, pero no cambie mi carácter, era para que Vincent entendiera que lo que me dijo era falso. Aun así creo que tengo que hablar con Deina seriamente sobre lo que les dice a los niños.

-¿Todo bien? - dijo Lizzy entrando al compartimiento.

-Si – fue todo lo que dije.

* * *

 **POV NARRADOR.**

Sebastian y Deina se encontraban sentados en el techo del último vagón, ambos con una copa de vino de calidad en la mano.

-Has logrado tentarme – dijo Sebastian – No eres mal demonio después de todo.

-Gracias...es decir, lo sé – dijo Deina.

-Bien – dijo al tomar un trago – Eres un demonio que creció junto a humanos, no sabes pelear y tu agilidad es del asco. ¿falto algo?

-¡Oye! - se quejo Deina – Olvidas que soy muy buena en la cocina.

-No te sirve nada saber cocinar, tienes que saber pelear para sobrevivir a este mundo.

-Entonces enséñame.

Sebastian se atraganto con el vino, y comenzo a toser tapándose la boca con la mano izquierda.

-¿Qué opinas? - pregunto Deina, mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino.

-Ni en tus sueños – contesto Sebastian recuperando la postura.

-Por favor y prometo no molestarte más cuando desees estar solo y me ocuparé de algunos deberes tuyos. Haré lo que sea, pero por favor enséñame al menos lo básico en el combate.

-No.

-Si no me enseñas yo...tendrás que protegerme todo este tiempo.

-Si claro – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Mi madre tenía razón de los hombres – dijo cruzando de brazos y haciendo una mueca de molestia.

-Ya déjate de tonterías y volvamos de regreso con los idio...es decir, sirvientes.

Sebastian termino el contenido de su copa, se levanto, se sacudio un poco su ropa y le ofrecio su mano para ayudar a Deina a levantarse, lo cual ella agradecio y acepto. Primero el demonio bajo a la parte trasera del vagón y espero a Deina.

-¿Puedes o no? - pregunto Sebastian viendo hacia arriba.

-Claro que puedo hacerlo yo sola – dijo Deina desde el techo.

-Me gustaría ver eso – dijo en murmuro.

En ese instante Deina bajo del techo con un salto, pero cayo encima de Sebastian provocando que cayeran ambos al piso del tren.

-Sigo insistiendo que tu agilidad es patética – dijo Sebastian mientras tenía a Deina encima de él.

-Espero que consideres el entrenarme – dijo Deina mirándolo al rostro.

-Sebastian – dijo Bard abriendo la puerta y viendo aquella escena.

-¿Qué quieres? - dijo Sebastian quitando bruscamente a Deina de encima de él y levantándose.

-Ya casi llegamos y hay que organizarnos.

-Enseguida haré los preparativos de llegada – dijo entrando al vagón y desapareciendo entre tanta gente.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo? - pregunto Bard asegurándose de que Sebastian se había alejado.

-Nada – contesto Deina levantándose y acomodándose el vestido – Solo estábamos conversando un poco.

-Como digas – dijo con una sonrisa – Vamos adentro y no hagamos esperar a ese mayordomo.

Deina entro de nuevo al vagón junto con Bard y unos minutos después el tren paro en la estación a las afueras de Escocia.

Los sirvientes comenzaron a juntar las cosas y a preparar los carruajes, mientras que Sebastian evitaba a Deina por alguna razón. Al estar listos los carruajes, partieron rumbo a la casa de campo de la reina.

* * *

 _¿Qué opinan acerca de este capitulo? ¿Les gusto?_

 _Si tienen algún comentario o idea para la historia no duden en decírmelo._

 _Y además quiero agradecerles sus comentarios, ya que me hacen el día y me hacen querer continuar la historia._

 _Nos leemos pronto._


	11. Chapter 11 La Recepción de la Reina

**CAPITULO 11 La Recepción de la Reina.**

Al llegar a la mansión, Ciel pudo observar que no eran los únicos invitados, también había otros carruajes. Cuando paro el carruaje todos bajaron y los niños salieron disparados a explorar el lugar.

-Tengan cuidado -les advirtió Lizzy. -¿No crees que será un viaje lindo Ciel?

-Lo creo – dijo Ciel distraído – Sera muy lindo.

-¡Ciel! - grito Soma el cual estaba bajando de su carruaje.

El príncipe junto a Agni se aproximaron junto a Ciel y a su esposa y les dio un fuerte abrazo a cada uno.

-Ciel hace tiempo que no te veia – decía Soma -¿Cuántos años fueron?

-Siete – dijo Ciel con cara de: ¿por qué tú?

-Papi cuando entamos – dijo Rache llegando junto a Vincent.

-¿Papi? - pregunto Soma al verlos - ¡Ciel muchas felicidades!

-Gracias – dijo Ciel.

-Veo que usted es la madre – dijo Agni viendo a Lizzy – Es muy hermosa.

Lizzy se sonrojo por el comentario y dejo salir una risita.

-Si estas tú aquí – dijo Soma – Quiere decir que el señor Sebastian.

-Él esta allá con los demás – dijo Ciel señalando hacia su carruaje.

Mientras tanto Sebastian les estaba advirtiendo a Bard y a Finny que si no se comportaban o hacían una tontería lo pagaran muy caro, advertencia que tomaron muy enserio los chicos.

-¿Quedo claro? - pregunto Sebastian muy serio.

-Si – dijeron al unisono Bard y Finny

-Tengo una duda señor Sebastian? - dijo Bard.

-¿Cuál? - pregunto Sebastian.

-¿Qué hacían Deina y tú haya en el tren?

La cara seria de Sebastian cambio a una de sorpresa, no sabía que contestar, pero fue salvado por Soma.

-¡Señor Sebastian! - Dijo Soma mientras lo abrazaba - ¡Me alegra volverte a ver!

-Príncipe Soma – dijo Sebastian - ¿Podría soltarme?

-Ya no soy príncipe, ahora soy Rey. - dijo Soltándolo

-Me alegra volver a verlo – dijo Agni también abrazándolo.

-Amigos ¿cómo han estado? - pregunto Soma a Bard y a Finny.

-Muy bien – dijo muy alegre Finny.

-No me quejo – dijo Bard.

-¿Y Maylene? - pregunto Agni.

-Ella tomo unas vacaciones – dijo Sebastian mientras se acomodaba su ropa.

-Chicos el lugar es maravilloso – dijo Deina acercándose al grupo.

-¿Quién es esta flor violeta? - pregunto Agni.

-Me llamo Deina, mucho gusto – dijo Deina.

-Yo soy Agni, a su servicio – dijo besando su mano.

-Señor Agni creo que debería retirarse junto con su amo – dijo Sebastian molesto.

-Vamos Agni – dijo Soma – Él tiene razón, debemos organizarnos.

En ese instante una trompeta sonó y un hombre de traje blanco pidió a todos los invitados entrar mientras que los sirvientes organizarían las cosas de sus amos.

* * *

 **POV. CIEL.**

No entiendo porque la reina invito a más personas, nada de esto me inspira confianza, cuando tenga un momento le diré a Sebastian que este muy atento.

Entramos a la mansión y unas trompetas sonaron dándole la entrada a la reina, ella bajo por las escaleras y junto a ella de encontraban el dúo Charles. Al llegar justo frente a nosotros todos se inclinaron en respeto.

-Gracias por venir – dijo ella – Espero que no las pasemos bien.

Pude ver que entre los invitados eran personas que conocí años pasados, estaban presente Soma, Agni y Lau junto Lan Mao.

-Por favor pasen al salón para el disfrute de la fiesta – dijo Charles Gray.

-Conde me alegra verlo – Me dijo Lau – Parece que los rumores de su matrimonio eran ciertos.

-También me alegra verte – le dije en un tono desinteresado.

\- Veo que esos niños de allá son tuyos ¿no? - dijo señalando a mis niños.

-Lo son.

\- Entonces le deseo mucha felicidad.

Lau se retiro junto a Mao y entraron al salón, luego aparecio Lizzy junto a mí y entramos al salón con las demás personas.

* * *

 **POV. SEBASTIAN.**

Mientras que el amo y los demás invitados estaba en la fiesta, yo y los demás idiotas permanecíamos en los jardines. Bard, Finny y Deina estaban sentados en una mesa del jardín jugando cartas. Yo estaba sentando en una banca leyendo un libro.

-¿Señor Sebastian? - me llamo Agni.

-¿Qué quieres? - dije sin apartar la vista de mi lectura.

-Saber como te ha ido estos años – dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Mi rutina siempre ha sido la misma, no ha cambiado excepto tener que vigilar a esos niños, pero eso es cosa de Deina.

-Debo decirte que esa chica es muy linda. ¿No esta casada?

-¿Qué? - dije cerrando mi libro de golpe.

-Calma solo quería saber si es soltera.

En ese instante Charles Gray hizo acto de presencia, lo cual no me agradaba para nada.

-Me alegra de verlos – dijo Charles. - Me mandaron aquí para asignarles sus habitaciones.

-¿Seguro que no vienes a eliminarnos? - pregunte irónicamente.

-¿Y si lo hago no resucitaras entre los muertos?

-No se si Dios me de otra oportunidad – dije levantándome y retándolo.

-¿Quieres tentar a la suerte otra vez? - me dijo retándome.

-Podríamos intentarlo rata blanca.

-¡Perro del Conde!.

-Ese fue un golpe bajo... lame suelas.

-Eres un...- dijo desenfundando su espada.

-¡Deténganse los dos! - grito Deina.

Sin darme cuenta Deina estaba entre nosotros separándonos, si ella no se hubiera metido ya estaría disfrutando ver la sangre de Charles derramada en el piso.

 **POV. NARRADOR.**

-¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto Charles.

-Me llamo Deina – dijo ella – Soy la nueva empleada de la casa Phantomhive.

Los ojos de Charles se iluminaron al ver que ella era tan hermosa que hasta se arrodillo para besarle la mano.

-Deina – dijo Charles – Es un nombre verdaderamente hermoso y digno para una señorita con tal belleza. Debo decirle que me gustaría darle un recorrido especial por el jardín, hay lugares que resaltarían su belleza. ¿Me acompañaría a un paseo para apreciar la puesta del Sol?

-Yo...- dijo Deina.

-Ella no podrá acompañarte – dijo Sebastian con los brazos cruzados. - Tiene deberes que cumplir.

-Le pregunte a ella, no a ti pingüino – dijo Charles - ¿Qué dice mi bella flor?

-Lo siento pero tengo deberes que cumplir – dijo Deina – Será en otra ocasión.

-Como diga – dijo levantándose – Si me siguen les indicaré el lugar donde se hospedarán.

Charles llevo a los chicos dentro de la mansión, pero no los llevo a la área de empleados sino a las habitaciones de invitados.

-¿Por qué nos trae aquí señor Charles – pregunto Finny.

-La reina me ordeno hospedarlos como invitados comunes – contesto este – Así que si quieren pueden asistir a la fiesta de esta noche.

-Genial – dijo Bard.

-Bien – dijo Deteniéndose frente a una puerta. - Señor Bard esta será su habitación, ¿le importa compartir con su compañero?

-No, Finny y yo somos buenos amigos – dijo Bard.

-Sus cosas ya están adentro y aquí esta la llave. Para mi bella flor su habitación sera la de enfrente -(le da una llave) – Y para usted mayordomo la que esta junto.

Charles le dio las llaves a Sebastian, el demonio las tomo con indiferencia y se metio a su habitación.

-¿Qué le pico ahora a Sebastian? – pregunto Bard.

* * *

 **POV. DEINA.**

Sebastian ha estado actuando un poco raro últimamente, en el viaje para llegar aquí no me dirigio palabra alguna, era como si me estuviese evitando. Pero que le voy a ser, mamá me dijo que los hombres eran difíciles en especial los demonios.

Al terminar de arreglar mis cosas, decidí dar una vuelta por el lugar. Desde que llegue aquí un presentimiento de que iba a pasar algo me rondaba por la cabeza y si revisaba el territorio tal ves hallaría algo.

Me puse un traje de tipo equitación de color negro con morado , unas botas negras y guantes negros. Mi cabello lo deje suelto y me quite los lentes, salí por el balcón de mi cuarto con un salto y un aterrizaje perfecto. -Trágate esto Sebastian- dije al avanzar por el bosque.

No había nada interesante, más que platas y árboles, no podía sentir presencia alguna, me dispuse a irme cuando sentí una energía demoniaca. Fui al lugar pero no había nada, o eso creí porque en ese instante fui derribada de un golpe.

 **POV. NARRADOR.**

\- Disculpa – dijo un hombre con una túnica y capucha. - Creí que eras otra persona.

-¿A quién buscas? - dijo Deina incorporándose del suelo.

-Te di un golpe para matar a un humano. ¿Por qué sigues viva?.

-No soy una humana, Soy una Shinigami.

-¿Mujer?

-¿Sorprendido?

-La verdad es que sí.

-Dime ¿Qué haces en este lugar? - pregunto poniendo una mano en la cintura.

-Nada más busco a un demonio.

-¿Quién?

En ese instante Sebastian salio de la nada y golpeo al hombre encapuchado, provocando que impactara contra un árbol

-¿Qué haces en este lugar? - pregunto Sebastian - ¿Quién te envía?

-Lo tenía bajo control – dijo Deina – No era necesario golpearlo.

-Créeme si era necesario.

El hombre de la capucha se levanto y dijo:

-Nada más te traigo una carta.

-¿Carta? - pregunto Deina.

-Él requiere de tú presencia – dijo el hombre dándole la carta a Sebastian.

Sebastian tomo la carta de mala gana, la abrio y luego dijo:

-Dile a él, que deje de molestarme o sino lo pagará muy caro.

-Me dijo que si te negabas te llevara a la fuerza – dijo él hombre.

-Sabes que es imposible que me lleves a la fuerza. Tú no podrías conmigo.

-Sebastian – dijo Deina.

-No me interrumpas. Dime ¿cómo me llevarías ante él?

-Sebastian – volvio a decir Deina.

-Mejor empieza a pedir piedad.

-¡SEBASTIAN!

-¿QUÉ?

En ese instante más demonios aparecieron rodeándolos y el hombre encapuchado dijo:

-Sujétenlo.

Los demonios se acercaron cada vez más, el primero ataco y Sebastian lo derribo fácilmente.

-Dudo que puedan conmigo – dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa.

-Quien sabe – dijo el encapuchado.

Los demonios atacaron y Sebastian se defendía fácilmente, pero esto no iba a durar mucho, los demonios enemigos cada vez eran más. Uno estuvo a punto de atacar a Sebastian por la espalda, pero Deina lo derribo de una patada.

-Vete – dijo Sebastian -Esto no te incumbe.

-De nada – dijo ella mientras esquivaba los ataques de un oponente.

Sebastian comenzaba a desesperarse, cada ves aparecían más demonios y pronto lo dejarían agotado. Tomo a un oponente y con su mano le atraveso el pecho, luego a otro de una patada le quito la cabeza.

-¿Mandan a demonios sin vida para detenerme? - pregunto Sebastian.

-Es un buen recurso para personas como tú – contesto el encapuchado.

-Señor – dijo otro hombre acercándose – Esto esta tardando mucho, debemos apresurar las cosas.

-Ya comenzara a fatigarse.

-¿Por qué no la usamos como sebo? - dijo señalando a Deina.

El hombre encapuchado hizo una señal y algunos demonios fueron tras Deina.

-¡Sebastian! - grito Deina mientras era rodeada por más demonios.

-Te dije que te fueras – reclamo Sebastian salvándola

Sebastian ya no podía más, los demonios enemigos lo lograron sujetar, este eran inmovilizado mientras que el hombre encapuchado decía:

-Es mi deber como mensajero ¡Chicos llévense a estos dos ! Pero noquéenlos primero.

Lo último que Deina pudo ver es como un hombre se le acercaba y la golpeo muy duro en la cabeza dejando todo de color negro.

* * *

 _¿Qué creen que pasé el siguiente capitulo?_

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Cualquier comentario es aceptado._

 _Compartan la historia con sus amigos._

 _Y nos leemos pronto._


	12. Chapter 12 Una Visita al infierno

**Capitulo 12 Una Visita al Infierno.**

 **POV. CIEL**

La fiesta no a sido muy divertida, Vincent y Rachel han estado jugando por ahí y Lizzy ha estado hablando con las mujeres ¿de qué cosa? Dios sabrá. Mientras que yo estaba sentado en una mesa con una copa de vino en la mano.

-Ciel – dijo Soma llegando a mi lado. - ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-No hay problema – dije.

-Me alegro que te hayas casado – dijo mientras se sentaba – Todo este tiempo creí que te obsesionarías con tu venganza.

-Hay cosas más importantes en que pensar. - dije tomando un sorbo de vino. - Y dime ¿cuándo te coronaron Rey de la India?

-Hace poco y ahora tengo que buscar a una esposa.

-Te deseo suerte.

En ese instante avisaron de que la cena iba a comenzar y todos se dirigieron al comedor. Yo fui por Lizzy y mis pequeños y salimos del salón de baile.

Ya todos en el comedor, me pidieron a mi y a mi familia que nos sentáramos junto a la reina, cosa que a Lizzy le encanto. Después los meseros llegaron y nos sirvieron el platillo de entrada que consistía en una sopa tradicional Escocesa.

-Esto sabe feo – dijo Rachel.

-Pefielo la comida de Sebatian es mejol – dijo Vincent.

-Niños no digan eso – dijo Lizzy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- No te preocupes – dijo la reina. - Así son los niños, ¡ah! James.

-¿Qué se le ofrece mi Reina? - dijo un mesero acercándose a su lado.

-Tráeles un poco de leche con miel y unas galletitas de chocolate.

-Enseguida – dijo marchándose.

-No es necesario que se tome muchas molestias – dije de una manera seria.

-Ciel – me dijo la reina – A veces hay que consentir a los niños. Y como a ti veo que les gustan los dulces ¿cierto? - se dirigio a los niños.

-Si – dijo Rachel – El señol Sebatian a veces nos plepala unos.

-¿Es tú mayordomo Ciel?

-Si – conteste – Él ha estado trabajando para mi durante mucho tiempo.

-El señol Sebatian no es un simple mayoldomo – dijo Vincent.

-¿A no? - pregunto la reina. -¿Entonces qué es?

-Él no es de este mundo.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Beilei.

-¿Quién es él?

-Mi amigo.

Yo estaba más que asustado, ¿Cómo a Vincent se le ocurren esas cosas? Los demás invitados nos miraban con cara de extrañeza. También podía ver que Lizzy estaba muy preocupada, no soportaría más esta humillación.

-¡Vincent! - dije en tono firme - ¡Ya deja de decir eso!

-Pelo es cielto- me insistio.

-¡No es el momento apropiado para tus cuentos!

-Digo la veldad – empezo a llorar.

-¡No empieces!

Vincent se levanto de la mesa como pudo y salio corriendo del comedor, Lizzy estuvo apunto de seguirlo pero yo la detuve.

-Quisiera disculparme su majestad – dije muy cortes. - La nueva niñera que contrate le ha de estar contando historias tontas, yo personalmente hablaré con ella.

La normalidad volvio en la mesa y los demás invitados comenzaron a hablar, mientras que yo no decía palabra alguna y pude ver que Lizzy tenía una cara de preocupación.

* * *

 **POV. DEINA.**

Desperte en un cuarto oscuro, me dolía un poco la cabeza , al incorporarme me di cuenta que estaba en una cama. Me levante y busque una salida, encontre una ventana, pero estaba cerrada con cerrojo. Seguí caminando y encontre un apagador, al encenderlo vi que el cuarto en el que estaba debía pertenecer a un hombre ya que esta tenía un toque masculino.

También vi que había muchos libros, de seguro a quien pertenecen le han de encantar, pero estos estaban en otro idioma uno que no pude comprender. Lo más interesante eran aquellas figuras de criaturas extrañas que estaban en un estante y lo más tierno era un peluche de un gato negro con ojos verdes sobre un baúl.

Después de ver aquella gigante habitación di con la puerta de salida, intente abrirla pero había cerrojo puesto. Mi suerte empeora cada vez más.

 **POV. NARRADOR.**

Sebastian se encontraba en otra habitación, estaba caminando de un lado al otro. Su saco estaba destrozado por la pelea, y el resto de su ropa hecha jirones.

-¡No tengo toda la noche! - grito Sebastian.

En ese momento la puerta se abrio dando paso a un hombre de unos 50 años de traje blanco, tez blanca, cabello café y ojos amarillos.

-Al menos un hola no puedo recibir – dijo el hombre de blanco.

-No – dijo Sebastian fríamente.

-Bueno, es lo único que puedo esperar de ti.

-¿Por qué me trajiste a la fuerza? - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Rechazas mis cartas. ¿Qué más quería que hiciera? sino quieres venir a visitar a tu padre.

-No lo hago porque no quiero. Además tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Si lo sé, tu contrato y bla,bla, bla. Al menos quédate para la cena.

El hombre abrio la puerta y salio seguido de Sebastian, ambos caminaron por un largo pasillo sin decir nada. Hasta que pararon frente a una puerta.

-Arréglate primero – dijo Kisín – Te espero en el comedor.

 **POV. SEBASTIAN.**

Entre a mi habitación maldiciendo a mi padre por atreverse a traerme de esa forma. Me quite el saco y lo deje sobre la cama, luego el chaleco y mi camisa blanca. Fui a mi ropero y al abrirlo me encontre con una sorpresa.

-Hola – dijo Deina.

-Sal de ahí – dije haciéndome a un lado.

-Disculpa – me dijo mientras salia del colset. - Me escondí ahí porque pense que eras otra persona.

Creí que eso malditos la habían dejado abandonada en medio del bosque, pero ahora veo que me equivoque y que todo este tiempo estaba en mi cuarto.

-¿Qué es este lugar? - pregunto Deina.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? - le pregunte.

-Si me gustaría.

-Es el infierno.

-¿De verdad?

Deina se acerco a una ventana y miro sorprendida lo que había a fuera. Cosa que no comprendí ya que siempre es lo mismo : Un pueblo oscuro, con muchos demonios rondando y al fondo se puede apreciar el foso de los pecadores. Almas humanas que no encontraron la luz y cayeron al abismo. Nada fuera de lo común.

Mientras ella tonteaba con la ventana yo termine de cambiarme, poniéndome una camisa roja sin corbata, pantalones negros, zapatos negros y guantes negros.

-¿Hay algo que tengo que preguntarte? - dije mientras me abrochaba la camisa frente al espejo.

-¿Qué cosa? - me dijo Deina.

-Si eres un demonio, ¿Dónde esta tu marca que lo amerita?

-¡Ah! La marca – dijo dándose la vuelta y quitándose un guante. - La tengo en mi mano izquierda.

-Eso es imposible. - dije dándome la vuelta para verla – No tienes na...

No se como pero ella cambio el color de sus ojos a los de un demonio y en su mano izquierda se reflejo la figura de una lechuza dentro de un círculo.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? - pregunte intentando no mostrar interés.

-Mi sangre shinigami me permite ocultar la marca. - fue lo que me contesto mientras se colocaba de nuevo su guante. - Así que como estamos en tu mundo finge que solo soy una demonio completa, ya que temo como me traten si se dan cuentan de mi linaje.

-Haré lo que pueda.

* * *

 **POV. CIEL**

Ya terminada la cena, los invitados se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Lizzy llevaría a Rachel a su habitación y yo iría a buscar a Vincent, él cual estaba afuera sentado en las escaleras de la entrada, tenía sus ojitos hinchados de tanto llorar. Así que me acerque y me sente a su lado.

-¿Todo bien? - fue lo primero que se me ocurrió mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-¿Por qué no me crees? - me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Vincent – suspire – Hay cosas que debes entender.

-Pero Beilei existe.

-Supongamos que existe, ¿cómo es que lo conoces?

-Él una vez se plesento después de que Sebatian me llevo a dolmil.

-¿Cómo era?

-No se, solo lo escucho.

-¿Y qué te dijo?.

-Me dijo que Sebatian no es humano. Que él esta aquí nada más pol inteles.

Lo que decía mi pequeño ya estaba comenzando a inquietarme, sea lo que sea eso no debería saberlo un niño de tres años. Puede nada más ser cosa se su imaginación pero la idea de pensar que hay algo en la mansión que aterrorice a mi hijo, me asusta. Cuando vea a Sebastian le ordenaré que revise la casa en busca de algún intruso.

-Vincent – dije – Mejor vamos a tu cuarto, debes dormir.

Cargue a Vincent y lo lleve a su cuarto y al llegar pude ver que ya estaba Lizzy junto con Rachel.

-¿Todo bien? - me pregunto Lizzy al verme llegar.

-Sí -dije bajando a Vincent.

Lizzy cargo a Vincent y le puso su pijama. Diez minutos después Vincent estaba dormido junto a Rachel. Y Lizzy y yo salimos sin hacer ruido de la habitación .

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? - me pregunto Lizzy camino a nuestro cuarto.

-Le pregunte quien era ese Beilei – conteste.

-¿Y bien?

-Solo es un amigo imaginario que se invento, no hay porque preocuparse.

-Si es así, bueno.

-Lizzy adelántate, necesito hablar con Sebastian y de paso con Deina sobre un asunto.

-¿De qué?

-Cosas de hombres.

-¿Y para que Deina?

-Ah... bueno...el asunto de ella es de los niños.

-De..acuerdo. Pero no tardes.

Di media vuelta y me dirigí al área de empleados cuando me tome con Charles de Gray y me dijo.

-Si busca a sus empleados están hospedados en el área "c" del edificio.

Le agradecí, aunque no quisiera y me dirigí al área "c". Al llegar toque la primera puerta que vi.

-Deina – dije mientras tocaba.

En ese instante la puerta se abrio dando paso a Bard y a Finny, el primero me dijo:

-Buenas noches Conde

-Busco a Deina – dije muy serio - ¿La han visto?

-Ella esta en el cuarto de en frente, pero creo que salio a dar una vuelta por el jardín.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque la vi salir vestida con un traje de explorador.

-¿Y Sebastian?

-Es el cuarto junto a Deina, creo que sigue en su cuarto, no he visto u oído movimiento de él.

-Gracias. Si ven a Deina díganle que necesito hablar con ella.

-Como ordene.

Bard cerro la puerta y yo me dirigí al cuarto de Sebastian, toque llamándolo pero no tuve respuesta alguna, volví a tocar y tuve la misma respuesta. Así que entre a su cuarto dispuesto a regañarlo, pero para mí sorpresa no había nadie adentro.

La única pregunta que me hacia era el paradero de mi mayordomo, o al menos que haya encontrado algo y ese algo tenga que ver con lo que me decía Vincent, porque si no lo es,él estará en grandes problemas, empezando por el gato que tiene en su habitación.

* * *

¿Se imaginaban lo que iba a pasar?

¿Qué creen que pase el siguiente capitulo?

 **P.d. Para hacer que los niños se leyeran como niños escribo sus diálogos con letras "L", porque según yo a esa edad apenas pueden pronunciar la letra "r" con dificultad. (por si se les hacia extraño)**

Cualquier comentario no duden en decírmelo.

Nos leemos a la próxima.


	13. Chapter 13 Una Cena Infernal

_Lamento la tardanza, pero la escuela ocupa mucho de mi tiempo, aun así buscaré cualquier momento libre para escribir esta historia._

* * *

 **Capitulo 13 Una cena infernal y el desaparecido.**

Sebastian, Deina y Kisín se encontraban comiendo en un comedor grande y lujoso...

-¿Y de donde conoces a mi hijo? - le pregunto Kisín a Deina.

-¡Hijo! - exclamo Deina.

-Veo que no te ha dicho nada – dijo tomando un poco de vino – Es algo muy común de él.

-Es algo que pude ver desde que lo conocí, vera yo fui contratada en la mansión donde Sebastian trabaja como niñera.

-Ya veo, así que tu nuevo nombre es Sebastian.

-Es parte del trabajo – dijo Sebastian comiendo un bocado de carne.

-Nunca cambiarás esa actitud – dijo Kisín viendo a Sebastian.

-¿Siempre ha sido así? - pregunto Deina.

-Aunque se vea así es un buen muchacho, ¿sabes? Cuando era niño era muy curioso, siempre se escapaba al mundo de los humanos y traía consigo muchos gatos, les daba de comer, los acariciaba, los cepillaba a diario sin falta y jugaba con ellos. ¡Ah! Y una vez...

-Creo que no deberías seguir hablando de eso – dijo Sebastian con cara de odio a la vez de vergüenza disimulada.

-Pero aun no llego a la segunda parte...Una vez tuve que ir por él al mundo de los humanos, creo que ahí mi hijo tenía como 11 años humanos, ya había tardado en volver así que recorrí los lugares que solía frecuentar, pero no lo encontraba, hasta que en un bosque lo encontré aterrado sobre un árbol y alrededor de este había perros ladrando como locos.

-¿Y qué fue lo que hizo? - pregunto Deina entre risitas.

-Primero asuste a los perros con el simple cambio de color de mis ojos y luego tuve que bajarlo de la copa del árbol. Estaba tan asustado que se echo a llorar en mi regazo.

-¡Para! - dijo Sebastian ya apenado y molesto – Ella no le interesan esas cosas.

-Claro que le interesan a tu novia – dijo Kisín.

-Creo que hay un mal entendido – dijo Deina – Nosotros solo somos...

-Solo somos amigos - dijo Sebastian serio.

-¿ _Oí bien?, me considera su amiga, ¡sí! He logrado dar un paso._

-Bueno – dijo Kisín – Eso es algo.

-Nos tenemos que retirar – dijo Sebastian levantándose.

-¿Tan rápido? - pregunto Kisín. - Permítanme acompañarlos a la salida.

Kisín llevo a Deina y a Sebastian a la puerta principal, y se despido dándole a Deina un beso en la mano. Quiso darle un abrazo a Sebastian pero este se negó.

* * *

 **POV. CIEL.**

Me canse de esperar a Sebastian así que me fui a dormir, y a la mañana siguiente mi pequeña Rachel me desperto muy asustada.

-¿Qué tienes? - le pregunte todavía muy soñoliento.

-¿Tuviste un sueño feo mi amor? - le pregunto Lizzy también en el mismo estado que yo.

-No encuento a Vincent – me dijo preocupada.

-¿No esta en el baño? - pregunto Lizzy.

-No lo esta, anoche se levanto y desapalecio.

Eso termino por despertarme por completo, me levante y fui corriendo hacia la habitación de mi niño, pero no había nadie, fui corriendo en busca de Charles Gray y le pregunte si no lo había visto, pero no tuve la respuesta que quería.

Al poco tiempo algunos sirvientes de la reina ya lo estaban buscando por todo el lugar.

-Lo encontraremos Ciel – me dijo la Reina.

-Solo espero que este bien - le dije.

Lizzy estaba muy preocupada y no quería comer algo, fui hasta ella y le di un abrazo y le dije que lo íbamos a encontrar.

* * *

 **POV. SEBASTIAN.**

Deina y yo nos encontrábamos en el bosque camino de regreso a la mansión, hasta que sentí la presencia de Agni muy cerca.

-¡Sebastian! - grito al verme y para el colmo se acerco a mi.

-¿Qué necesitas? - dije

-¿Por qué estas vestido así? ¡NO! Lo importante primero.

-¿Qué ocurre? - dije un poco desesperado.

-El hijo de Ciel esta desaparecido. Llevan buscándolo por todo el lugar.

-Diles que dejen de buscar, yo me encargaré de eso.

Salí corriendo en busca de la presencia del niño, ya más lejos de la vista de Agni use mi habilidad demoniaca pero no la hallaba, de seguro el joven amo debe estar muy preocupado. ¿pero dónde esta su presencia? ¿Y tenia que seguirme?

-¿Qué haces? - le pregunte sin parar de correr.

-Ayudarte – me contesto ella intentando seguir a mi ritmo.

-Puedo hacerlo solo, vuelve a la mansión y descansa. Tengo entendido que tu sangre shinigami te exige reposo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo no te he dicho nada de eso.

-Una vez compartí una habitación con uno, él me dijo que a diferencia de los demonios ellos si duermen.

Vi como Deina se cansaba más y ya no podía seguir a mi ritmo, así que me detuve y la espere.

-Vuelve – le dije un poco molesto – Solo entorpecerás mi trabajo como siempre

-¡No! – me dijo casi en un grito. - ¡Yo te ayudaré aunque no quieras!

Odio cuando hace eso...pero es algo único de ella que no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad por esa actitud que tiene.

-De acuerdo – dije aunque no se como es que cedí a lo que dijo - Busca por el este, yo buscaré por el Oeste y nos veremos aquí en treinta...

De repente sentí el aroma de sangre humana no muy lejos de ahí y vi que Deina también la había sentido, así que nos dimos una mirada mutua y salimos en dirección al olor.

El olor nos llevo a un río pequeño, que se encontraba a unos kilómetros de la mansión de la reina. Recorría el lugar con la vista cuando Deina grito y fue corriendo a la orilla. La seguí y pude ver que traía algo entre brazos era Vincent.

-¿Sigue vivo? - fue lo primero que pregunte, al acercarme.

-Lo esta – me contesto. - Pero esta muy débil.

Al ver bien al niño vi que tenía una herida en su cabeza, la cual era cubierta por un pañuelo que tenia Deina. Sin más que esperar ella y yo emprendimos el camino de regreso a la mansión.

* * *

 **POV. CIEL.**

Pasaban los minutos y para mi eran horas, no podía dejar de pensar en el estado de mi hijo, si esta vivo o muerto, no sabré como enfrentarlo si lo segundo es real.

Agni me dijo que Sebastian lo esta buscando, eso me calma un poco, pero no puedo sentir ese miedo.

Unos minutos después escuche agitación entre los invitados, me levante para ver cual era el problema y vi a Deina junto a Sebastian. Mi miedo se calmo al ver que Deina traía a mi hijo envuelto en una chaqueta, impulsivamente me acerque y Lizzy tacleo a quien se le metiera en su camino.

-Hay que curarlo lo más rápido posible – dijo Deina – Tiene una severa herida en su cabeza.

-¡Sebastian! - dije - ¿Qué tan grave es?

-Es grave – dijo él – Pero puedo cocerla yo mismo.

-Ciel ¿estas seguro de que puede? - me pregunto Lizzy entre lágrimas.

-Estoy muy seguro.

Hice que llevaran a mi hijo a una habitación y también pedí que trajeran instrumentos de doctor, los cuales se nos proporcionaron inmediatamente. Le ordene a Deina que permaneciera con Lizzy y que nadie nos molestará a mi y a Sebastian mientras tratábamos a mi hijo.

Sebastian recosto a Vincent en la cama y le limpio la herida cuidadosamente, esta estaba en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Después esterilizo los instrumentos y comenzo a cocerle la herida.

-¿No siente dolor? - pregunte

-No señor – dijo Sebastian – El niño esta inconsciente.

-Dime donde estabas anoche y el porque vistes así.

-No le puedo mentir...(suspiro) Tuve que hacer una pequeña visita al infierno.

-¿Qué?

-Me oyó bien al infierno.

-¿Y porqué?

-Tuve una reunión con un conocido.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer si no me avisas antes.

-Discúlpeme, pero fue algo que no pude evitar.

-Ya no importa.

Al finalizar Sebastian con la costura, cubrio la herida con una gasa y luego vendo la cabeza de Vincent con mucho cuidado.

-El niño se pondrá bien – dijo quitándose los guantes y poniéndose otros.

-Más te vale – dije en tono amenazador.

-Solo hay que evitar que se rasque y esas cosas.

-Hay algo que debo hablar contigo.

-Dígame usted.

-No aquí, quiero que nos veamos cuando todos se hayan dormido.

-Como ordene – hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Salimos de la habitación y Lizzy me ataco con varias preguntas, las cuales conteste y le dije que Vincent estaría bien, ella paso y se quedo un rato con él niño, yo en cambio fui directo con Deina y le solicite que hablará conmigo.

-¿Qué hacías fuera esa noche? - le cuestione.

-Fui a dar una vuelta por los jardines.

-¿Qué hacías con Sebastian esta mañana?

-Volví a dar una vuelta pero ahora por el bosque y me lo tope a él. Después llego el señor Agni y nos dijo lo del niño y fuimos a buscarlo.

-Bien eso era todo.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, necesitaba dormir un poco y descansar de todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero más tarde le cuestionaré a Sebastian sobre ese conocido, sino el gato lo pagará.

* * *

 _¿Qué opinan?_

 _¿Les gusto?_

 _Como ya les dije lamento el retraso, pero si lo piensan no es tanto como otros escritores._

 _Todo comentario o idea son bien recibidos._

 _Hasta la próxima._


	14. Chapter 14 La Carta

**Capitulo 14 La Carta.**

 **POV. DEINA.**

Me alegra que Vincent vaya a mejorar, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo Kisín acerca de Sebastian, fue muy gracioso la actitud de él cuando comentaba acerca de su infancia. Necesito hablar con mi madre, pero necesito que me cubran mientras no estoy.

Fui a la habitación de Sebastian y toque la puerta, después la puerta se abrio y Sebastian a medio vestir salio.

-¿Qué quieres? - me pregunto mientras se abrochaba la corbata.

-Necesito preguntarte algo. - dije

Vi como el se asomaba a las demás puertas y luego me permitio pasar, al cerrar la puerta sentí como el aura de la habitación cambio.

-Primero que nada – me dijo muy serio – Si mencionas algo de lo que viste y escuchaste anoche, juro que tu vida no dará para más.

-¿Qué? - pregunte confundida. -¿A qué te refieres?

-Que si hablas me encargare personalmente de acabar con tu vida.

-No diré nada – dije asustada

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme? - me dijo mientras tomaba su chaleco negro.

-Necesito ver a mi madre.

-¿Y?

-¿Podrías cubrirme en lo que estoy fuera?

-¿En qué sentido?

-Si el amo pregunta por mi, tú te inventas algo.

-Yo me encargo.

Agradecí a Sebastian dándole un beso en la mejilla y salí por la puerta en dirección a mi casa.

 **POV. SEBASTIAN.**

¿Qué acabo de decir? Ya veré como lo soluciono, lo primero que hay que hacer es encontrar al culpable de las muertes.

Las víctimas no presentan ninguna herida, siempre son encontradas con una cara de horror y ¿se supone que un demonio fue? Algo no concuerda en esto, ningún demonio puede dejar a esa víctima así.

 _ **-FLASH BACK-**_

 _Carol comenzo a reírse, desconcertando a los dos presentes._

 _-¡Hay Conde que tan ingenuo eres! - dijo Carol._

 _-¿Qué? - exclamo Ciel._

 _-No por eso me llaman la conocedora, se que usted es el Conde Phantomhive alias el perro de la reina, y tú -(mira a Sebastian)- Se que eres el mayordomo de este... bueno no tan niño._

 _-..._

 _-Veo que te deje sin palabras – comienza a caminar alrededor de Ciel – No importa, si no quieres algo más por favor retírate._

 _-¡No! - dijo Ciel en un tono serio – Sabes algo que me interesa._

 _-Lo sé – sonríe y se sienta en su lugar – **Sólo hay una persona capaz de cometer esos asesinatos.**_

 _ **-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**_

Ella debe saber, tengo que ir lo más rápido posible. Tome mi abrigo, me lo puse y cuando estuve apunto de salir Tanaka se me aparecio justo en salida de mi cuarto.

-Sebastian – dijo él – Me alegra que estés aquí.

-No tengo tiempo – dije – Tengo que hacer un encargo para el amo.

-No te quitaré mucho tiempo.

-Dime.

-Esta noche la Reina va a ser otro baile.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-Invita a Deina al baile.

-¿Qué? - _Que se ha creído este._

-He visto lo bien que se llevan, y pensé que sería una linda sorpresa para ella si la invitas.

-No lo haré.

-¿Acaso crees que soy tonto?

-Bueno...

-He visto como la miras, y de seguro ella piensa lo mismo.

-Mejor déjame pasar – dije haciéndolo a un lado y alejándome de él.

-¡No puedes ocultarlo más! - fue lo ultimo que escuche de él.

Me dirigí a la salida, sin que me notarán y me interne en el bosque rumbo a la casa de Carol.

 **POV. CIEL.**

Todos ya estaban en el jardín, ya que él almuerzo sería allá. Yo estaba con mi hijo sentando a un lado de él. No podía pensar en algo más que en el culpable de su estado.

En ese momento entro Lizzy al cuarto y me dijo que ya estaba todo listo para el almuerzo. Me levante, di una ultima mirada a mi niño y salí de la habitación.

-Te prometo que el responsable pagará muy caro. - le dije a Lizzy.

Al llegar al jardín un sirviente nos llevo a mí y a Lizzy a la mesa de la reina, en la cual tomamos asiento.

-Debo admitir que tu mayordomo es muy hábil – me dijo la reina.

-Es por eso que esta a mi servicio – dije tomando mi té.

-¿Es casado?.

-No lo es.

-¿Tiene novia o algo por el estilo?

-No entiendo a que van esas preguntas su majestad.

-Bueno. - dijo con una sonrisa – Últimamente he visto a tu mayordomo con esa sirvienta y pensé que traían algo ahí.

-¿Perdón? - dije un poco confundido.

-Desde que llegaron me han dado el informe de que ellos dos pasan mucho tiempo juntos.

-Síiiiiiii – dijo Lizzy. Yo la mire y ella fingió demencia.

-Solo soy una simple anciana, y tal vez este mal interpretando las cosas.

La reina solo tomo su té y no volvio a decir nada más. Aunque lo que me dijo anduvo un rato por mi mente. ¿Será capaz Sebastian de enamorarse?

 _ **-FLASH BACK- pov. Narrador.**_

 _Hace ocho años atrás..._

 _-Debemos sacarle información a una monja – dijo Ciel. - Pero ninguna nos dirá algo._

 _-Joven amo – dijo Sebastian. - Yo me encargaré de conseguir dicha información._

 _-¿Cómo lo harás?_

 _-Tengo ciertos métodos muy efectivos._

 _Ciel y Grell fuera de una cabaña esperando..._

 _-No creí que usara esos métodos – dijo Ciel sorprendido._

 _-¡Esa mujer me las pagará! -decía Grell mientras sacaba su cuaderno. - Ahora ya estará en mi death note._

 _ **-FIN DEL FLASH BACK- volviendo al pov. Ciel.**_

Eso solo fue para sacar información, además dudo que un demonio se enamore, solo están aquí para hacerse de un buen trato y disfrutar de las almas humanas.

* * *

 **POV. NARRADOR.**

Deina ya había llegado a su casa, se encontraba en la oficina de su madre y su madre sentada frente a ella.

-¿Por qué has venido? - pregunto Carol.

-Por esto – dijo Deina entregándole una carta sellada a su madre.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? - dijo tomándola y observándola.

-Me pidieron que se la entregara Sebastian, pero al ver el sello, supuse que algo estaría extraño.

-Este es un sello demoniaco, si lo ves detenidamente alcanzas a apreciar el símbolo del cuervo, junto con la cabra y abajo de estos dos una serpiente. Estos son animales considerados demoniacos, pero hay algo extraño en el sello.

-¿Qué es?.

-El sello parece estar en modo espejo, ya que los animales están orientados a la derecha en vez de la izquierda.

-Madre, necesito saber algo.

-¿Qué mi amor? - dijo apartando la vista de la carta.

-¿Por qué me mandaste a trabajar a la casa de los Phantomhive?

-Necesitaba ojos allá.

-Sabiendo que no se pelear y poniéndome en peligro con un demonio.

-Sí.

-¡No pensaste en que pude morir! .

-¿Y estas viva no? Además yo hago las cosas porque se que es lo que va a pasar.

-Empiezo a dudar de que puedas ver el futuro.

-Muchos dudan, muchos se sorprenden y muchos se arrepienten, no seas de los últimos, hazme caso yo se lo que hago. Por ejemplo alguien entrará en tres, dos...

En ese instante la puerta de la oficina se abrio dando paso a un hombre de tez blanca, vestido con un abrigo de color negro.

-Se que sabes algo que no me has dicho – dijo Sebastian antes de quedar callado al ver a Deina. **(n/a: podemos decir que aquí le vinieron los recuerdos de la platica que tuvo con Tanaka :)**

-¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Deina levantándose de su asiento.

-Tengo que hablar con tu madre.

-¿De qué? - pregunto Carol.

-La primera vez que vine dijiste que había una persona que podía quitar el alma de las personas sin descuartizarlas.

-¿Y?

-Eso es imposible ya que no hay demonio capaz de hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no hablas con Lucifer?

 _-_ ¿Qué no es el rey de los demonios? - pregunto Deina.

-No tengo ganas de hablar con él. - dijo Sebastian.

-¿Qué no te fue bien en la última reunión? - pregunto Carol.

-Habla de una vez, o yo le diré a Lucifer que has procreado a un demonio mitad shinigami.

-No te atreverías – dijo Carol levantándose y quedando frente a Sebastian.

-¿Quieres saberlo? - dijo amenazándola.

-La respuesta la tengo aquí – dijo mostrando la carta.

Sebastian reconoció la carta de inmediato, preguntas de como la consiguio rondaban su cabeza, pero fueron calladas después de hallar la respuesta en cierta chica de ojos violetas.

-¿No sabes que es incorrecto tener correspondencia ajena? - pregunto Sebastian viendo a Deina.

-Olvidé que la guarde en mi vestido, había mucho trabajo ese día y además no sabía que eras un demonio en esos tiempos.

 _-_ ¡Aún así no deberías hacer eso! - dijo Sebastian molesto.

-¿Qué tiene de especial la carta que tanto te molesta? - dijo Deina también molesta.

-El hecho que la poseas tú.

-Muchachos – dijo Carol – Luego discuten sus problemas maritales.

-¡CAROL! - gritaron Sebastian y Deina.

-Solo bromeaba, ya toma tu carta.- dijo dándole la carta a Sebastian.

Sebastian tomo la carta, la abrio y comenzo a leerla. En pocos segundos su expresión tranquila se torno a una de confusión.

-¿Algo interesante? - pregunto Carol.

-Es un advertencia.

-¿Qué dice?

-La cabeza caerá y junto con ella toda la tierra perecerá.

-¿A qué se refiere? - pregunto Deina.

-No lo se muy bien con exactitud, pero debo de hacer una visita al infierno.

Sebastian guardo la carta en su abrigo y salio de la oficina.

-Me tengo que ir – dijo Deina dándole un abrazo a su madre y saliendo del lugar.

Deina alcanzo a Sebastian el cual se encontraba entrando a un cementerio de la zona.

-Vuelve a la mansión – dijo Sebastian. - Si pregunta el amo por mi dile que estoy en el infierno.

-¿Lo entenderá? - pregunto Deina.

-Claro, pero tú finge que no comprendiste lo que te dije. El amo no sabe que eres un demonio.

-De acuerdo.

Sebastian se detuvo frente a un Mausoleo, el cual tenia sobre el una estatua de un ángel con señales de sufrimiento. Quito la yerba seca que cubría una inscripción.

-¿Qué es este mausoleo? - pregunto Deina.

-Es una entrada al infierno de la muchas que hay en el mundo de los humanos.

-¿Cómo accedes a ella?

-Ves esta escritura – dijo Sebastian señalando la pared.

-Si, pero no comprendo que tiene que ver.

-Si la lees en voz alta la puerta se abrirá.

En ese instante una guadaña en forma de pinza larga se atraveso entre estos dos.

-No permitiré que liberen a más demonios. -dijo Will que se encontraba sobre la estatua.

-Tenía que ser una alimaña – dijo Sebastian mirando a Will. - ¿Y la otra?

-¡Mi Sebas-chan! - grito Grell mientras le daba un abrazo.

-No me toques – dijo Sebastian lanzándolo lejos de él.

-Tendré que encargarme de ti, señor Sebastian – dijo Will bajando y quedando frente a Sebastian.

-Veamos si puedes – dijo Sebastian.

* * *

 _¿Para qué será esa advertencia?_

 _¿Qué hará Will?_

 _¿Qué planea Tanaka?_

 _El próximo capitulo habrá respuestas._

 _Cualquier comentario es recibido._

 _Nos leemos luego._


	15. Chapter 15 Primera Lección

**Capitulo 15 Primera Lección.**

Dos demonios y dos shinigamis frente a una entrada al infierno ¿Qué es lo que pasará?...

-Deina – dijo Sebastian – Presta mucha atención, tú primera lección de combate estará por comenzar.

-¿Qué? - dijo Deina confundida.

-Lo primero es tener una posición de combate, yo en general no uso una, pero como esta es una lección usaré una básica.

Sebastian se coloco en posición de caballo media, colocó la mano izquierda cerrada en puño junto a su tarea y la otra mano a la altura de sus ojos.

-Atácame – dijo Sebastian retando a Will mientras cambiaba el color de sus ojos

Will soltó un golpe directo a la cara del demonio, pero Sebastian con la mano que tenía arriba desvió el golpe.

-Debes fijarte hacía donde va dirigido el golpe- dijo Sebastian – Así podrás desviarlo fácilmente.

-Eso solo es el comienzo – dijo Will haciendo una patada giratoria, la cual por poco toca al demonio.

-Intentar derribar o ponerlo fuera de combate al enemigo va a ser tu prioridad – dijo Sebastian dando una marometa hacía atrás.

Will saco su guadaña y la dirigió a Sebastian, él cual la detuvo, pero sangre comenzó a emanar de la mano del demonio.

-Defenderte sin salir herido es muy raras ocasiones resulta – dijo Sebastian.

-¡Ya pelea en serio! - exclamo Will molesto.

El Shinigami lanzo golpes rápidos contra el demonio, y este los esquivaba fácilmente.

-¿Cómo es que lo hace ver tan fácil? - pregunto Deina.

-Es ese el toque lindo de mi Sebas-chan – dijo Grell. -¡Tú puedes mi amor!

Los dos hombres subieron a una pequeña colina, Sebastian atacaba mientras le daba explicaciones de combate a Deina.

-Esta es una patada giratoria simple – dijo Sebastian dando una, la cual fue esquivada por Will.

En ese instante el demonio resbalo y cayó por la pendiente, Will aprovechando la ventaja hizo crecer su guadaña y se la enterró en el hombro izquierdo de Sebastian.

-¡Sebastian! - grito Deina.

-Ahora me encargaré de eliminarte – dijo Will.

-¿Crees que estoy vencido? - dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa.

El demonio se incorporó y le arrebato al shinigami su guadaña y la partió en dos.

-Deina – dijo Sebastian. - Esta técnica se le conoce como fingir estar derrotado, y esta es el remate de la pelea.

Sebastian hizo una patada giratoria haciendo que Will saliera disparado directo a un árbol, y con un rápido movimiento, el demonio puso su mano en su cuello reteniéndolo.

-Bien – dijo Sebastian sacando del saco de Will un libro – Veamos si tienes una pequeña información que me resultara útil.

-Aunque quisieras, solo los shinigamis pueden leer eso – dijo Will con una sonrisa triunfante.

-No te creo, cuando estuve con el amo en tu biblioteca pude acceder al libro sin problemas.

-Desde ahí se creó este nuevo sistema, alimaña.

-¡Deina! ¿Puedes leer lo último?

Deina se acerco al lugar y tomo el libro que Sebastian le ofreció, lo abrió y comenzó a hojearlo.

-No te servirá de nada ver hojas en blanco – dijo Will con la misma sonrisa.

.¿Enserio? - dijo Sebastian. - ¿Qué es lo que dice?

-Reina Victoria, muerte en un baile, fecha y hora...

-¿Pero qué? - exclamo Will.

-¿Qué día? - pregunto Sebastian el cual ya tenia una sonrisa triunfante.

-La fecha y las causas no están escritas – dijo Deina. - Es como si todavía estará en proceso.

Sebastian soltó a Will y dejo que este se incorporara.

-¿Cómo es que un demonio pudo leer el libro? - pregunto Will.

-Yo...

-Eso no te incumbe – dijo Sebastian interrumpiendo a Deina. - ¿Por qué no hay fecha y causas?

-No te diré nada – dijo Will.

-Entonces te lo sacaré a la fuerza.

-¡Hey! - grito Ronald, el cual estaba llegando al lugar.

-¿No ves que estoy ocupado? - dijo Will.

-Lo lamento, pero tenemos un problema en la oficina y el jefe pide hablar con usted.

-Te salvaste demonio. - dijo acomodándose los lentes. - Debo retirarme, arreglaremos cuentas más tarde.

Will se alejo del lugar junto con Ronald, dejando a tres personitas en el cementerio.

-Deina – dijo Sebastian – Vuelve a la mansión.

-Sí – dijo Deina.

Sebastian se dirigió al Mausoleo, entro en el y no se supo más de él, mientras que Deina se había quedado junto a Grell.

-Será mejor que regrese- dijo Deina.

* * *

 **POV. CIEL.**

Iba corriendo directo al cuarto de mi hijo Vincent, me habían avisado que despertó,así que dejé mi platica con Lao y Soma y me dirigí lo más rápido posible en su encuentro .Al llegar vi que estaba un doctor y Lizzy a su lado muy preocupada.

-¿Esta bien? - pregunte.

-Estará bien – dijo el doctor mientras le revisaba las pupilas de Vincent. -Puede ya moverse con tranquilidad, pero eviten que haga mucho esfuerzo.

Lizzy se acercó a la cama abrazo a Vincent, yo en cambio me quede viendo aquella escena. En ese instante en mi mente vinieron los pensamientos de venganza, hace tiempo que no sentía esa sensación, la ira se apoderó de mí y juré es ese momento proteger a mi familia y hacer pagar al culpable de todo lo que nos pase.

Salí a paso apresurado de la habitación y me interne en el bosque, me quite el parche dejando a la vista el sello del contrato y llame a Sebastian.

-¿Qué necesita? - dijo apareciendo de la nada.

-Quiero preguntarte algo – dije - ¿Es posible cambiar el contrato inicial?

-Depende a que lo quiera cambiar, si decide dejarlo me veré obligado a tomar su alma en este momento.

-No quiero cancelarlo.

-¿Entonces que es lo que pretende?

-Quiero que descubras a los que están afectando a mi familia.

-¿Perdón?

-Alguien esta detrás de nosotros, puede ser los que causaron mi desgracia, y no quiero que algo así les pase a mis niños y a mi esposa.

-Deme su orden.

-¡Te ordeno que protejas a mi familia y descubras al culpable que atacó a mi hijo.!

-Yes, my lord – dijo arrodillándose.

-Empieza a investigar.

-De hecho tengo información acerca del caso. - dijo levantándose.

-¿Cuál?

-Primero me llegó esta carta – dijo mientras la sacaba de su saco y me la entregaba.

No comprendí lo que estaba escrito ya que al parecer era un idioma muerto o desconocido,pero Sebastian me lo tradujo _"_ _La cabeza caerá y junto con ella toda la tierra perecerá" ._

 _-_ No comprendo – dije, cosa que me hizo sentir como un tonto.

-No creo que alguien como usted lo comprenda así de fácil – dijo en un tono de burla. - Pero debo confesarle que yo tampoco comprendía el mensaje, hasta que me encontré con Will y el idiota de Grell.

-¿En dónde? - pregunte

-En un cementerio de Londres.

-¿Qué averiguaste?

-Después de darle una paliza a Will le quite su libro, y este tenía escrito en la ultima página " _La Reina Victoria morirá en un baile"_ El problema es que no tenía fecha y causas.

-La cabeza caerá y junto con ella la tierra perecerá... Quiere decir que la reina morirá y toda la nación se vendrá abajo.

-Me alegra que lo haya comprendido.

-Maldito – murmuré – Muy bien Sebastian, ahora quiero que investigues quien atacó a Vincent, en lo que yo averiguo algunas cosas por mi cuenta.

-Lo haré señor.

 **POV. SEBASTIAN.**

El amo regresó a la mansión y yo me dirigí al río donde encontré al niño, tal vez allí encontraría algo que pasé por alto. Recorrí unas 10 veces el lugar pero no hallé nada o eso creí

Cerca del río había una pequeña cueva la cual estaba la mitad fuera y la otra dentro del agua, sin dudarlo me metí en ella y encontré algo muy familiar. En las paredes había símbolos demoniacos y al fondo de esta pude divisar una luz.

Al acercarme vi que el agua ya no llegaba y encontré un altar al demonio, iluminado por velas negras, cruces al revés, pentagramas , flores marchitas y un libro en en centro, el cual era de invocaciones.

¿Por qué el niño habrá llegado a este lugar? No comprendo lo que quería hacer, además este sitio se ve muy reciente, la pintura todavía esta fresca, las flores son de hace poco, las velas están a la mitad de uso.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí el alma de una persona adentrarse a la cueva, rápidamente me escondí en la parte oscura del lugar. La persona que se apareció estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza con una túnica de fraile, esta se arrodilló frente al libro y comenzó a recitar unas palabras muy conocidas para mi. El decía : _Iam animus inania gradum accipere para quod deest_

Lo que en pocas palabras significa: M _i alma esta podrida ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?_ Y en efecto el hedor de su alma era sumamente repulsiva, es como si se le hubiera pasado la fecha de caducidad, no es de mi gusto.

El hombre estuvo repitiendo estas palabras por un largo tiempo, hasta que una voz se hizo presente y hablo en un idioma el cual jamás había escuchado en mi larga vida. Supuse que eran instrucciones de algo por que cuando finalizo el hombre arrodillado dijo que cumpliría la orden.

Decidí salir de el lugar e informarle al amo acerca de lo que vi, me dirigí con mucho cuidado a la salida pero algo me golpeo y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

 **POV. DEINA.**

Estaba con los demás sirvientes en el jardín, estábamos tomando el té y hablaban acerca de sucesos divertidos del pasado.

-¿Es enserio que el amo les pidió que olvidaran su comportamiento de esa semana? - pregunte.

-Si – dijo Bard. - Ya ves como son los niños, se asustan con muchas cosas y el amo no fue la excepción.

-¿Y cómo hicieron que dejará de tener miedo?

-El Señor Sebastian lo hizo entrar en razón – dijo Tanaka.

-¿Y luego que pasó?

-Entre todos logramos sacar de aquel horrible lugar a la señorita Sullivan – dijo Finy.

-¿Y ella dónde esta ahora?.

-Se fue a vivir a las afueras de Londres – dijo Bard. - Es todo lo que sabemos.

-Cambiando de tema, señorita Deina ¿Le agrada Sebastian? - pregunto Tanaka.

-Es un buen tipo – dijo Deina – Al principio parecía que me odiaba, pero creo que ahora le caigo un poco mejor. ¿Por?

-Solo quería saber si se estaban llevando bien.

En ese instante Lizzy apareció y pidió hablar con Deina, la cual la siguió a un lugar apartado para que no las escucharan.

-Me gustaría que te quedarás en la habitación de los niños esta noche – dijo Lizzy.

-Claro, no hay problema – dijo Deina.

-Solo será esta noche mientras estamos Ciel y yo en el baile. Yo no quería asistir pero la reina dijo que tenía algo importante que decir, y debo estar junto a mi esposo.

-No se preocupe yo me encargo.

-Te lo agradezco, y por cierto ¿Cómo te pareció Sebastian?

-Es una buena persona.

-Me refiero si te agrada.

-¡Ah, si! No he tenido problemas con él últimamente, parece que ya le caigo un poco mejor que antes.

-Muy bien, bueno me retiro.

- _¿Por qué me andan preguntando eso?_

Lizzy se alejo del Lugar y Deina volvió con los sirvientes a continuar con su platica.

* * *

 _¿Qué planean Tanaka y Lizzy?_

 _¿Quién era ese hombre y de quién era esa voz?_

 _¿Sebastian saldrá de esa?_

 _¿Morirá la Reina?_

 _Si ya lo sé, son muchas preguntas, pero se que son las que se hacen._

 _Lamento tardarme, pero mis exámenes van a comenzar y debo estudiar, así que me tardaré un poquito en escribir._

 _Cualquier comentario son recibidos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo._


	16. Chapter 16 Una platica, una reflexión

**Capitulo 16 Una plática, una reflexión.**

 _ **(Esta es la parte cuando Sebastian entra en el mausoleo y desaparece en un tiempo)**_

Sebastian entro en el mausoleo y bajo unas largas escaleras que lo llevaron a una recepción, la cual estaba llena de demonios. Paso entre ellos como si nada y al intentar cruzar el portal fue detenido por un hombre rubio, el cual era el encargado de quienes pasaban al infierno.

-Señor debo pedirle que pase por revisión – dijo él hombre reteniéndolo.

-Quítate de mi camino – dijo Sebastian muy serio.

-Señor – volvió a insistir el hombre – Debe esperar su turno como todos lo demás.

-¿Sabes que puedo hacer que te despidan?

En ese momento una mujer de unos cuarenta años se aproximo a ellos un poco preocupada.

-¡Max! - dijo ella. - No te metas con él.

-Señora Agatha – dijo el chico – Son las reglas, todos los demonios que vuelvan del mundo de los humanos deberás ser revisados por si traen algo.

-Tonto – dijo ella golpeando a Max – Él es el hijo del jefe.

-¡¿Qué?! - exclamo Max – Discúlpeme, es que soy nuevo.

-Si, ya lo note – dijo Sebastian un poco molesto. - Pero lo entiendo.

-¿Enserio? - dijo contento – Se lo agradezco.

-Agatha, debo hablar contigo.

-Vamos a mi casa.

-Espera – dijo dirigiéndose a Max. - Pensándolo bien, estas despedido.

 **(n/a: La ciudad de los demonios es maso menos igual a la dela película City of Ember o conocida aquí en México en Busca de la luz, pero con toques demoníacos y tipo siglo XIX)**

Sebastian y Agatha entraron a la ciudad y mientras caminaban algunas personas se apartaban del camino de estos dos. Unos minutos después ambos llegaron a una casa modesta pero linda. Al entrar Sebastian se quito su saco y se sentó en el sillón que estaba ahí.

-¿Pero qué te paso? - dijo Agatha viendo la herida de Sebastian **(n/a:Agatha trae puesto un vestido azul rey, tiene ojos verdes, cabello canoso y tez blanca)**

-Solo me encargue de un shinigami – dijo Sebastian. - No es nada.

-Si claro – dijo ella trayendo un trapo húmedo. - Vamos deja que te limpie la herida.

Agatha se sentó a un lado de Sebastian y removió un poco la camisa de Sebastian para limpiarle la herida.

-Escuche que estas con un contratista – dijo Agatha.

-No escuchaste mal – dijo Sebastian.

-Te estas esforzando mucho, deberías comer algo al menos.

-¿Conoces el dicho: Entre más hambre tengas, mejor te sabrá la comida?

-Sí, pero no al grado en que lo haz llevado – dijo terminando de quitarle la sangre.

Agatha se levantó, cruzó los brazos y miró a Sebastian seriamente

-¿Sabes que conozco esa mirada? - dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pues como no la vas a conocer, si es mi mirada de desapruebo total. La cual usaba mucho cuando de niño hacías muchas travesuras.

-No tienes que regañarme.

-¡Cómo no! ¡Llevas siete años sin comer más que sangre de animales!

-¡No pienso en dejar el alma que llevo cosechando durante años! - dijo levantándose.

-Dímelo cuando estés muerto.

-¡He esperado por años esta oportunidad y no pienso perderla!

-¿Matándote de hambre? ¿Qué clase de trabajo es ese?

-Un trabajo por el cual obtengo una recompensa grata.

-¿Con cuantos humanos convives diariamente? - dijo más calmada.

-No sé, como unos diez – dijo también más calmado.

-¿Hay alguien que te intriga de ellos?

-¿Qué?

-Puedo verlo – dijo un poco asombrada. - Alguien de ahí te fascina.

-No digas tonterías – dijo dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

-Te conozco bien, he sido tu niñera desde que eras un niño.

-No puedes saberlo nada más con eso.

-Claro, tu Sebastian Michaelis estas interesado en alguien. - se acerca y lo mira a los ojos. - ¡Es una chica!... ¡Mi niño se ha enamorado!

Agatha empezó a dar sal titos de felicidad por toda la habitación, mientras que Sebastian se sonrojaba un poco.

-¡Para! - grito Sebastian. - ¡No estoy enamorado de Deina!

-¿Deina? - dijo Agatha deteniéndose frente a él. - ¡Ahhhh! Así se llama, debe ser una chica linda... un momento ¿Ella es humana?

-No lo es – dijo Sebastian. - Su historia es muy rara, al parecer es medio demonio y medio shinigami.

-Están hechos el uno para el otro. Entiendes que esta prohibido tener hijos demonios, todos somos ángeles caídos excepto tú. Amar es algo que se nos esta prohibido, pero las reglas se rompen.

-¡Para con esto! - dijo Sebastian desesperado.

-Bien, pero no puedes negar lo que sientes.

-¡Ya para! - dijo sentándose en el sillón, cubriéndose las manos con la cara y estresado.

-Mi niño – dijo Agatha sentándose a su lado. - Lamento si te ofendí, es que yo...

-Ya no me digas mi niño – dijo mirándola un poco molesto.

-Esta bien, pero dime que te ha hecho ella.

-Ha hecho que mi trabajo sea un poco más interesante, no se como explicarlo su forma de ser es muy...única y diferente, he visto y conocido a muchos demonios, shinigamis y humanos, pero ella... no sé,

-¡Awwww! – exclamo Agatha – ¡Mi niño esta enamorado!

-¡Qué no! ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo!

-Bien, bien, ya no insistiré más. Pero dime ¿Estas seguro de lo que sientes?

-Me tengo que ir – dijo levantándose y tomando su saco.

-Solo piénsalo.

Sebastian no contesto nada y salio de la casa a paso rápido dejando a Agatha muy preocupada y feliz a la vez.

* * *

 **POV. KISÍN.**

Hoy fue una mañana tranquila excepción de que tenemos un problema, algo o alguien ha cometido un crimen muy atroz, que me ha costado trabajo ocultar a los demonios y a mi hijo.

-¿Entonces no tienes idea de quien fue? - me pregunto el shinigami Hyde, el cual es el superior de todos. Ambos estábamos en mi oficina discutiendo el asunto

-No – conteste. - No sé quien sea el responsable, pero no es un demonio.

-¿La masacre del baile de Madame White no te suena?

-Claro, pero no planeé ese ataque.

-¿Entonces que es lo que crees?

-Mira ahora estoy muy ocupado – dije levantándome – Mandaré a alguien de mi confianza a investigar.

-¿No estas pensando en tu hijo?

-Puede ser, pero ahora mi relación con él no es buena.

-Acabo de recibir a una nueva recluta – dijo levantándose también - La mandaré con Will a investigar.

-Yo investigaré como pueda.

-Y que te quede claro, lo de ahora es una tregua. ¿Comprendes?

-En lo que descubrimos al culpable.

Hyde salio de mi oficina y yo simplemente me dirigí a la ventana y observe mi mundo por un rato. ¿Qué será lo que esta provocando tanto desastre? Era lo único que pensaba y no encontraba respuesta para esa pregunta. Decidí volver a casa a relajarme un poco, así que guarde mis cosas, tome mi saco, me lo puse y salí a la calle.

La gente me hacía reverencia cada vez que pasaba y otros me saludaban, pero yo simplemente tenía la cabeza en otro lado. Al llegar a mi casa subí a mi habitación pero antes de llegar a ella pase al cuarto de mi hijo. Cuando entré, muchos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente.

 **- _FLASH BACK – narrador-_**

-Calma – dijo Kisín mientras cargaba a un bebé entre brazos y lo arrullaba – Yo te protegeré

-Hay muchas cosas por las cuales comenzar – dijo Agatha. -Cuidar de un bebé no es nada fácil, no entiendo porque quisiste tener uno.

-Quería descendencia.

-He visto como son los bebés humanos y créeme no es sencillo cuidarlos, imagínate como será un demonio.

-Será muy fácil.

-Si claro.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-¿Cuál?

-Podrías ayudarme a cuidarlo, verás sin Emma yo no sé si podré...

-Te ayudaré, sino ¿para qué están los amigos?

 _ **-FIN DEL FLASH BACK- volvemos a pov. Kisín.**_

¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que él se distanciará así? Salí de la habitación y me dirigí ahora si a la mía, al llegar me quite mi saco, me afloje la corbata y me eche en la cama. Pero en ese instante tocaron a mi puerta.

-Señor – dijo una sirvienta asomándose un poco – La señora Agatha esta en la recepción.

-Dile que no puedo atenderla ahora, que vuelva en otro momento – dije sin moverme de la cama.

-Me dijo que no se ira si no la atiende ahora.

-Bien, hazla subir.

-Como ordene.

La sirvienta cerro la puerta y en pocos minutos Agatha entro en mi habitación, yo simplemente no me quería mover.

-Wow – exclamo ella. - Se ve que estas agobiado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? - dijo sentándome.

-Sebastian vino a verme.

-¿Qué te dijo? -pregunte con un poco curioso.

-No mucho, me dijo que peleo con un shinigami y al llegar a un tema fuerte yo descubrí algo muy interesante.

Vi como una sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro y mi curiosidad se hizo más grande.

-¿Qué descubriste? - dije

-Bueno, no sé si decírtelo. - me dijo ella. -Pero entonces mi visita no tendrá sentido.

-Vamos habla.

-Creo que esta enamorado.

Inmediatamente quede en shock total, no podía digerir esas palabras, ¿mi hijo enamorado? Debe ser una broma.

-¿Estas bromeando, verdad? - pregunte.

-No. - me contesto – Lo estuvo negando mucho durante la plática que tuve, pero pude descubrir que se llama Deina.

-¿Deina? Ese nombre me suena...¡Ahhh ya recuerdo!

-¿La conoces?

-Un poco, una vez "vino" con mi hijo de visita, me contó que trabajan juntos en la mansión de ese condecito. Debo decirte que la chica no se veía mal.

-Oye...se que la regla de los demonios...

-¿Quieres que le una oportunidad?

-Exacto, wow, eres bueno.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

-Veremos que pasa.

-Kisín eres muy bueno – dijo dándome un abrazo.

-¿Puedes soltarme?

-¡Oh! Lo siento.

Vi como se sonrojo un poco al soltarme, lo que se me hizo tierno, pero vayamos al punto, mi hijo posiblemente este enamorado y como lo conozco bien, comenzará a cometer tonterias frente a ella. Creo que será mejor asesorarlo un poco.

Agatha se quedo para la cena y estuvimos platicando de aventuras pasadas, gracias a ella mi día mejoró un poco. Me alegra tener una amiga como ella.

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció?_

 _¿Les gusto?_

 _Todo comentario es recibido._

 _Y gracias por seguir mi historia.  
_

 _Nos leemos pronto_


	17. Chapter 17 Intriga

**Capitulo 17 Intriga.**

Ya eran como las cuatro de la tarde, la fiesta empezaría hasta las siete de la noche, así que Deina estaría un rato con los niños.

Vincent mejoraba progresivamente, pero las cuestiones de su accidente todavía se hacían entre los invitados. Deina estaba en la habitación de los niños con un libro en manos, mientras que Vincent y Rachel jugaban a las princesas y príncipes.

-Vincent ¿podemos hablar un segundo? - pregunto Deina.

-Bueno – dijo el niño dejando sus muñecos.

Deina cargo a Vincent y fueron a un balcón de ahí, la cual estaba decorado con flores y había una banca para sentarse y admirar el paisaje.

-Vincent – dijo Deina mientras lo sentaba en la banca – Quiero que me seas sincero.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto el niño.

-¿Por qué fuiste al bosque en la noche?

-Beilei me lo pidió.

-¿Quién es Beilei?¿De dónde lo conoces?

-Es mi amigo, lo conozco desde hace un tiempo.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Me dijo que Sebatian no es humano, que él es un demonio.

-¿Cómo? - dijo con un tono de preocupación.

-Me dijo que él ha vivido muchos años y que esta aquí polque tiene un sello.

-¿Qué mas te ha dicho?

-Que en este mundo hay más seles como Sebatian.

-¿Y los dibujos de Sebastian, tienen explicación?

-Sí, según Beilei es su veldadela folma.

-¿A-algo más?

-Me dijo que me alejala de tí.

-¿Por qué dijo eso?

-Polque eles mala.

-Mejor volvamos a tu cuarto.

Deina llevo a Vincent lo más rápido a su cuarto y salio de ahí con la promesa de que les llevaría unos dulces. Mientras tanto buscaría a Sebastian y le diría todo lo que había escuchado.

 **POV. DEINA.**

No podía creer lo que Vincent me dijo, ¿cómo es que sabe lo de Sebastian? ¿Quién es Beilei? ¿Por qué tiene que alejarse de mi? Me dispuse a buscar a Sebastian, pero no sentía su presencia en el lugar. En ese instante Bard pasaba por el lugar junto con Finny.

-Bard ¿has visto a Sebastian? - pregunte.

-No. -me dijo – Ahora que lo pienso, no lo he visto desde la mañana del ayer.

-¡Es cierto! -dijo Finny – Últimamente no lo he visto, creo que el amo lo ha enviado a hacer un trabajo.

-Bueno – dije – Si lo ven díganle que lo estoy buscando.

-Claro – dijo Bard.

* * *

 **POV. NARRADOR.**

Sebastian abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba en su habitación, en la mansión de su padre. ¿Cómo es que había llegado ahí? Era lo único que podía pensar en ese momento, así que se levanto de la cama y fue en busca de Kisín, pero antes de salir...

-Veo que ya estas despierto. - dijo Kisín el cual se encontraba sentado en una silla con un libro en manos.

Sebastian solo lo miro con una mirada de odio y pregunta a la vez.

-Creo que quieres respuestas – dijo Kisín, quitándose los lentes y dejando el libro en el escritorio. - Un tal Max te encontró inconsciente en una cueva en las afueras de Escocia. Me llamo y juntos te trajimos aquí.

-¿Y el hombre de aquel lugar? - dijo Sebastian.

-¿Qué hombre?

-Había un altar al demoniaco y también un hombre intentando invocar a uno de nosotros.

-No había nada en esa cueva.

-Yo lo vi, aquel hombre hablo en el lenguaje demoniaco, y otra presencia apareció y hablo en un lenguaje que no pude comprender.

-Hijo – suspiro Kisín. - Creo que el hambre te esta afectando, mejor come algo.

-¡No imagine nada! - dijo en un tono más alto.

-No pienso discutir de eso, lo importante es que estas bien por ahora, pero debes comer algo.

-Me tengo que ir. - dijo aproximándose a la puerta.

-No evadas el tema. - dijo Kisín levantándose de la silla.

-No lo evado, solo tengo cosas que hacer.

Sebastian salio del cuarto dejando a Kisín en solo y un poco molesto.

¿De dónde saco eso de que había un altar en la cueva?- se pregunto Kisín - Yo no vi nada más que una cueva vacía, me preocupa que la falta de alimento le este afectando.

Sebastian iba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, se dirigía a la salida cuando un demonio se le puso el pie, provocando que cayera al suelo.

-Vamos hijo – dijo Kisín poniéndose de cuclillas y mirando a Sebastian. - ¿Podemos hablar de algo? No es acerca de las almas ese tema lo dejare después, es de otra cosa.

-Esta bien. - dijo Sebastian levantándose del suelo. - Solo una hora.

-Es suficiente – dijo Kisín levantándose.

Kisín llevo a Sebastian a una cafetería cerca del lugar, entraron y de inmediato una mesera los llevo a una mesa junto a la ventana.

-¿Qué desean ordenar? - pregunto la chica con libreta y lápiz en mano.

-Un café negro americano – dijo Kisín – Y pastel de chocolate con tres leches.

-Y usted – dijo dirigiéndose a Sebastian.

-Café con leche y miel – dijo Sebastian. - Y también una rebanada de pastel.

-Enseguida se los traigo – dijo la chica mientras iba por la orden.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? - preguntó Sebastian.

-Calma – dijo Kisín. - Disfrutemos el tiempo padre e hijo.

-Aquí esta su café americano y su pastel– dijo la mesera poniendo frente a Kisín el café. Luego se dirigió a Sebastian – Y aquí esta su café café con leche y miel y su pastel, si necesitan algo más por favor no duden en pedírmelo.

-Así esta bien – dijo Kisín. - Gracias.

La mesera se alejo y Sebastian solo miraba a Kisín con una mirada de odio.

-Dime ¿cómo te ha ido, qué has hecho estos años? - pregunto Kisín tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Nada más tratar con unos idiotas de primera – dijo Sebastian tomando un pedazo de pastel.

-Algo interesante en tu trabajo.

-No – dijo tomando un sorbo de café.

-¡Vamos de seguro algo nuevo a pasado!

-El café lo prepara mejor Deina – dijo casi en un susurro.

Sebastian tenia la taza entre sus manos y su mirada estaba perdida en ella, cosa que Kisín noto.

-Hijo – dijo Kisín sacando a Sebastian de sus pensamientos. - Esa chica que venia contigo ¿qué ha sido de ella?

-Sigue todavía en la mansión. - dijo Sebastian disimulando que lo ultimo no paso.

-Me alegro por ella, es una linda chica ¿no lo crees?

-Si lo e...cada quien tiene lo suyo.

-Espero que venga de visita en otra ocasión. - dijo tomando un poco de pastel.

Kisín volvió a notar que Sebastian tenía la mirada perdida en el café, cosa que le causo mucha gracia, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Hijo? - dijo Kisín - ¿Todo bien estas muy distraído?

-¿Ehhhh? - exclamó Sebastian quitando la vista del café.

-Estas un poco distraído este día, ¿hay algo que me quieras contar?

-No es nada – dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa. - No es nada.

-¿Qué ya te vas?

-Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Sebastian salio del restaurante dejando a Kisín muy pensativo.

 **POV. KISÍN.**

Nunca había visto a mi hijo comportarse de esa forma, ¿será cierto lo que me dijo Agatha? Sin pensarlo más pague la cuenta y me dirigí en busca de Agatha.

Se que trabaja en la entrada del infierno y en efecto ahí estaba haciendo papeleo, se veía tan concentrada que no quise interrumpirla, así que me acerque por su espalda y la asuste.

-¡Oye! - me dijo ella. - No lo hagas.

-Lo siento, es que no pude resistirme. - dije entre carcajadas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes que me regañarán si ven que no estoy trabajando?

-¿Enserio crees que te regañarán si estas conmigo? ¿No recuerdas mi posición en este lugar.

-¡Cierto! Me deberían golpear por tonta.

-Si tal vez – dije sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Acabo de tener...bueno si se le considera tiempo de padre e hijo.

-¿Y cómo les fue?

-Bien podría decirse. - dije poniendo la mano tras mi cabeza. - ¿Quieres charlar? La verdad voy a necesitar ayuda con este tipo de cosas.

-Claro, ¿por qué no nos vemos en el restaurante Alfa Centauro?

-Vale, allí a las ocho. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Me despedí de Agatha y me dirigí a terminar unos deberes para así estar listo para la reunión, me alegra tener una amiga como ella.

 **POV. AGATHA.**

Decidí apresurarme con mis deberes para así salir más rápido del trabajo y tener un poco de tiempo extra para poder arreglarme y verme muy linda para Kisín.

-No te creo Max – escuche a un chico decir - ¿Cómo es que encontraste al hijo del jefe en esa cueva?

Me aproxime para ver que pasaba y ahí estaba Max junto con otros empleados discutiendo de algo.

-Todos sabemos que el hijo del jefe siempre es muy refinado – dijo Jake, el encargado de identificaciones. - No andaría metiéndose en una cueva.

-¡Les digo que es cierto! - grito Max

-¡Paren! - dije con voz alta. - Sea lo que sea olvídenlo y vuelvan al trabajo, excepto tu Max.

Todos volvieron a sus puestos y me quede con Max, tenía que saber que era lo que decían.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - pregunte.

-Encontré al hijo del jefe – dijo Max – Él estaba inconsciente en una cueva cerca de Escocia.

-¿Por qué fuiste allá?

-Me mandaron a averiguar que era lo que pasaba en ese lugar ya que se registraron anomalías demoniacas. Y al ir lo encontré y llamé automáticamente al jefe.

-Eso es todo , vuelve al trabajo.

 _¿Qué opinan?_

 _¿Sorprendidos?_

 _En el siguiente cap nos encontraremos con algo divertido._

 _Todo comentario es recibido._

 _Nos leemos pronto._


	18. Chapter 18 El Juego Comienza

Hola de nuevo, me alegra que les este gustando el fic, y agradezco sus comentarios, ya que me hacen el día. Gracias por seguir mi historia y aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capitulo 18 El juego comienza.**

Sebastian decidió pasar por la cueva, debía verificar que lo que vio era real. Al entrar se sorprendió que ya no había nada.

-Estoy seguro de que había un altar aquí – dijo Sebastian en voz alta. - No pudo haber desaparecido de la noche a la mañana.

Continuo buscando algún rastro pero no encontró nada o eso creía ya que vio algo brillando junto a la pared. Se acercó y vio que era un dinar de oro, saco un pañuelo, lo recogió y lo examinó.

El dinar tenia un símbolo de una cruz invertida de un lado y una calvera del otro lado, además estaba cubierta por sangre seca.

-Sabia que lo que vi era real -dijo Sebastian triunfante. -¿Pero por qué ya no esta?

Envolvió la moneda con el pañuelo, la guardo en su saco y salió de la cueva y se dirigió a la mansión.

 **POV. SEBASTIAN.**

Al llegar a la mansión lo primero que hice fue asearme, no me presentaría frente al amo desarreglado, después de darme una ducha rápida, fui en busca del amo para darle el reporte de lo que encontré.

Localicé su alma, la cual estaban su habitación, lo que se me hacía extraño ya que eran las...6 pm, perdí mucho tiempo en el infierno. Decidí llamar al amo como la última vez , pero sentí el alma de la señorita Elizabeth y bueno no tengo que explicar lo que estaban haciendo.

Así que mejor esperaría a que el joven amo terminará sus asuntos, me dirigí a fuera de la mansión, y me senté en la barda de las escaleras traseras y me quede observando el paisaje.

¿Por qué mi padre niega que vio un altar? Osea simplemente no puede desaparecer como si nada, pero ¿Por qué insistió en querer saber de Deina?

También Tanaka que es lo que planeaba queriendo que la invite al baile, tengo trabajo que hacer no debo distraerme con su forma de ser tan única que la hace ver muy hermo...¡Que estas diciendo! Aunque debo admitir que se ve linda con el vestido mora...¡Deja de pensar en eso! Pero como olvidar sus ojos violetas que ...¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

-¿No qué? - escuche decir a mi lado.

No sé como, pero Agni estaba a mi lado con una sonrisa picara en la cara, y yo debí pensar lo ultimo en voz alta.

-¡Ehh! - fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-¿Por qué estabas diciendo "no" hace unos segundos? - pregunto Agni.

-Por nada en especial – dije yo,, volteando a ver el paisaje.

-¿Es hermoso no? - dijo sentándose a mi lado en el escalón. -Este paisaje solo es uno de los miles que hay en este mundo. Y tenemos del privilegio de encontrar el ideal que nos encante.

-¿A qué punto quieres llegar? - pregunte sin más rodeos.

-En que solo hay una mujer destinada a pasar con nosotros el resto de nuestras vidas, cuando la hallamos debemos aprovechar esa oportunidad, ya que no hay otra oportunidad.

La palabras de Agni me hicieron pensar un poco, sobre como los humanos piensan acerca de encontrar a su pareja ideal.

-¿No es Deina junto con Charles Gray? - dijo Agni sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Volteé a ver a donde Agni estaba señalando y en efecto era Deina junto con esa basura con espada. En ese momento sentí algo nuevo en mi, no quería que Deina estuviera con ese hombre. Y cuando me di cuenta estaba ya frente a ellos.

-¿Qué quieres? - me pregunto Charles.

-Necesito hablar con Deina – dije en un tono serio.

-Dile lo que tengas que decir.

-Es un asunto de carácter privado.

-Esta bien me voy.

Charles le beso la mano a Deina y luego se retiro del lugar, yo por inercia tome su mano y la lleve un lugar alejado, después la solté, di media vuelta y no podía decir nada. Ella llevaba un vestido amarillo de campo, que hacía resaltar su figura, además de que traía unos guantes blancos y su cabello estaba arreglado con un chongo con trenzas.

-Sebastian – dijo ella, cosa que me salvó ya que no tenía nada que decirle. - Me alegra que hayas recibido el mensaje.

¿Cual mensaje? No he recibido nada, mejor la hago creer que lo recibí.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo urgentemente – dijo Deina.

-¿De qué? - pregunte.

-Hace unas horas estaba con Vincent y me dijo algo que no pude creer.

-¿Por qué estabas con Charles?

-Nada más pasaba el tiempo, pero lo importante es que …...

-No quiero que te acerques a él, es muy peligroso.

-¡Sebastian no estas escuchando!

-¡Bien escucharé!

-Vincent me dijo...

-¡Sebastian! - dijeron a lo lejos.

-¡AHORA QUÉ! -grite.

Al darme la vuelta vi que era el joven amo y su mirada no estaba feliz, de seguro me ira muy mal por lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿Qué necesita mi señor? - dije en una forma amable.

-Necesito los reportes de tu investigación.

-En seguida mi señor.

-Ahora.

-Luego hablamos – le dije a Deina, la cual no mostraba una cara de satisfacción.

El amo y yo fuimos a lo más adentro del bosque sin ser vistos, y ahí comenzó mi regaño.

-¿¡Dónde has estado?¡ - me pregunto el amo un poco molesto.

-Investigando – dije – Y encontré algo muy interesante.

-¿Qué encontraste?

-En el lugar donde halle a su hijo, había una cueva. Al entrar en ella me tope con un altar demoniaco.

-¿Qué más viste?

-Descubrí a un hombre tratando de invocar algo.

-¿Quién era?

-No pude ver su rostro, ya que estaba cubierto en su totalidad por una túnica. Pero no olvidaré su alma, la cual era muy repulsiva y un ser desconocido hablo en un lenguaje incomprensible.

-¿Qué más viste?

-No pude ver más, ya que cuando estaba dispuesto a salir para informarle algo me dejo inconsciente.

-¿Quién fue?

-No lo sé señor, desperté y me encontraba en el infierno. Salí lo más rápido de ahí aunque tuve unos problemas, y regrese a la cueva, pero ya no había rastros del altar, más que esta moneda.

Saque el pañuelo con el cual envolví la moneda y se lo di al amo, él cual se sorprendió al verlo.

-¿Esto era todo? - pregunto.

-Era lo único – conteste.

-Bien – dijo mientras guardaba la moneda en su saco. - Quiero que estés muy atento en el baile, si la predicción es correcta ocurrirá algo malo. Pero dudo que sea correcta.

-Claro que será.

En ese instante cogí una piedra mediana del suelo y la lancé a la copa de un árbol que estaba a espaldas del amo, y se escucho el un quejido agudo y un tipo cayó al suelo.

-¡Sebas-chaaaaan! - dijo Grell. - No seas grosero con una dama.

-¿Desde cuando estas ahí? - pregunto el amo.

-Hace poco – dijo levantándose.

-Dinos si es cierto sobre la reina – le dije al idiota.

-Bueno, si es cierto – contesto Grell. - Will tiene escrito en su libreta que la reina va a morir. Pero no menciona las causas. Es muy extraño. ¡Y por qué tengo que decírtelo si ya lo sabes!

-Nada más era confirmar

-Entonces -dijo el amo – Sebastian te ordeno que estés atento en el baile y a cualquier sospecha asegúrate que no sea peligrosa.

-Yes, my lord – dije arrodillándome.

-Y otra cosa.¿Qué hacías con Deina?

Esa pregunta me cayó horriblemente, no sabia que decir, el contrato no permitía que yo mintiera, si lo hago, adiós a todo.

-Este yo...- dije aun arrodillado. - Ella estaba con Charles de Gray y no me pareció bien que estuviera con él.

-¿Por qué?

-Conocemos a Charles de Gray y amí no me inspira confianza.

-Al menos hiciste lo correcto, tampoco me inspira confianza Charles, ponte atento a ver que es lo que quiere con ella.

-Como ordene.

-Bien, el baile comenzará pronto, me iré a arreglar, encárgate del shinigami.

El amo se alejo, yo me levante y deje salir un suspiro de tranquilidad, lo bueno es que el amo no indaga mucho sobre mis asuntos.

-¡Sebas-Chan! - dijo Grell a mi lado.-¿Por qué no me invitas al baile de esta noche?

-Ni lo sueñes – le dije. - Además tengo planes.

-Bueno al menos dame un abrazo.

Grell intento abrazarme, pero lo hice volar hacia un árbol y me aleje de ahí. Llegue a la mansión y ahí me encontré a Agni en el mismo lugar en donde lo deje.

-Ya habrá otra oportunidad - dijo Agni.

-¿Qué? - dije un poco confundido.

-Me da risa como es que eres tan inteligente en algunas cosas, pero en estas no.

Quise golpearlo, pero mi conciencia me decía que no lo hiciera por cierto motivo, así que solo me límite a ignorar lo ultimo. Y le pregunte:

-¿Sabes dónde...

-Se dirigió adentro – dijo Agni interrumpiéndome – Pero no le vi una cara de buen humor, ¿y sabes quien fue a animarla?

-Charle De Gray.

-¡Exacto!

Entre a la mansión casi corriendo y busque la presencia de Deina, la cual estaba en la cocina junto con la sabandija de Gray. Al entrar vi que estaban jugando a adivina que comida es, ya que Deina tenía los ojos cerrados y Charles le estaba dando una fresa. Al verlos de esa forma no me gusto para nada.

-¿Qué están haciendo? - pregunte.

-Ya llego el pingüino a arruinar la diversión – dijo Charles.

-Disculpen por arruinarla pero no termine mis asuntos con la señorita.

-Sera en otra ocasión Sebastian – dijo Deina. - Ahora paso tiempo con Charles.

Me acerque y tome la mano de Deina acercándola a mi quedando cara a cara.

-Te dije que no te le acercarás – dije molesto.

-No eres nadie para mandarme – me dijo ella. -Si yo quiero pasar tiempo con él puedo.

-Ya te dije que no me da buena espina ese hombre.

-¡Sebastian me esta lastimando!

Mi enojo hizo que no me diera cuenta de que le estaba apretando la mano, la solté e intente disculparme pero no pude hacerlo.

-¡No entiendo porque esa reacción suya! - dijo Charles con un tono molesto. -Si la dama no quiere estar con usted no debe insistir.

-¡Tú no te metas! - le dije ahora si muy molesto. - ¡ Y tú Deina acompáñame!

-¡No soy un juguete para manipular! - dijo molesta.

-¡Ya déjala en paz mayordomo! - dijo Charles.

Con eso ultimo quise arrancarle la cabeza a esa rata de ahí, pero al intentar acercarme a él para darle lo suyo, escuche que algo trono en un estante pero no le di importancia y una olla con masa para pastel fue a caer a mi cara.

No podía decir nada lo que me había pasado era vergonzoso y para rematar Charles comenzó a reír y Deina también. No podía soportar esa humillación, así que salí lo más rápido que pude de la cocina. Fui directo a la habitación que me fue asignada, entré y cerré la puerta con llave, me desvestí lo más rápido y me metí a la regadera.

Juro que ese idiota lo pagará muy caro, ya lo verá este juego solo tiene un ganador y no planeo perder por ningún motivo.

* * *

 _Pobre Sebastian quedo muy humillado, pero ya lo pagará Charles._

 _Bueno aquí esta este capitulo, espero que les allá gustado._

 _Cualquier comentario es recibido._

 _Nos leemos pronto._


	19. Chapter 19 V de Venganza,

_Hola, me alegra volver a retomar este fic, y lamento la tardanza, es que era época de exámenes. Y tenía que ocupar el tiempo libre en el estudio, pero la temporada de exámenes término y ahora puedo volver. Si recuerdo creo que humillamos a Sebastian. Bien a aquí esta la venganza._

* * *

 **Capitulo 19 "V" de Vengaza.**

Kisín se encontraba esperando a Agatha en uno de los más finos restaurantes del infierno.

-Hola -dijo Agatha llegando.

-Hola – dijo Kisín levantándose y abriéndole la silla para que se sentara.

-Gracias. - se sienta – Dime como te fue en tu "tiempo padre e hijo"

-Nada mal.

-¿Y mi teoría es acertada?

-No estoy muy seguro, pero digo que se esta acercando.

-¿Por qué no le aconsejas? Eres su padre después de todo y ya pasaste por esto.

-No es tan fácil. Me costo mucho trabajo decirle acerca de Emma.

-Lo sé, pero hay cosas que deberías hacer tú.

-¡Tienes razón!

-¡Esa es la actitud!

-Ire hablar con el ahora – dijo levantándose.

-¡Espera! No puedes ir ahora, ha de estar ocupado.

-Es de noche en el mundo de los humanos, de seguro esta leyendo un libro a estas horas.

-¿Qué paso con la cena?

-Será en otra ocasión.

Kisín se alejo del lugar dejando a Agatha en la mesa con una cara de enojo y tristeza a la vez.

* * *

 **Pov. Ciel.**

Lizzy y yo estábamos ya en el salón de baile, yo como buen caballero la invite a una pieza. La noche era tranquila, necesitaba relajarme un poco, aunque no puedo tanto ya que la profecía de los shinigamis esta pendiente, pero al menos sé que Sebastian esta vigilando.

-¡Te mataré maldito! - Oi a lo lejos.

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes pingüino!

La música paró y escuche como rompían platos, los invitados estaban rodeando a los que interrumpieron el baile, no podía ver nada, solo oír cosas rompiéndose y exclamaciones de la gente.

-Ciel esto no me agrada – dijo Lizzy a mi lado.

-A mi tampoco – dije.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi a Deina, la cual traía un vestido morado muy lindo, pero eso es otra cosa, ella estaba muy asustada, así que junto con Lizzy esquivamos a los espectadores y nos dirigimos hacia ella.

-Deina – dijo Lizzy

-¿Qué pasa? - dije yo.

-Señor – dijo Deina. -No sé como decirlo

En ese instante la multitud se aparto y vi como Charles Gray caia frente a mis pies.

-¿Pero qué? - dije - ¡Sebastian!

Al mirar hacia al frente vi a Sebastian con la ropa hecha girones y con comida embarrada en parte de la ropa.

-Maldito – dijo Charles levantándose y yendo tras Sebastian.

-¡Es todo lo que tienes lamesuelas de la reina! - dijo Sebastian.

Sé que Sebastian no se lleva muy bien con Charles y siempre se ha aguantado las ganas de matarlo. ¿Pero por qué ahora?

* * *

 _ **MOMENTOS ATRÁS...**_

Eran la 8 de la noche el baile ya había empezado y Deina se encontraba entre los invitados, vigilando a Vincent y a Rachel.

-Deina – dijo Tanaka.

-¿Qué ocurre? - dijo ella.

-Ve a disfrutar del baile, yo cuidare a los niños.

-¿Esta seguro?

-Claro, anda ve y diviertete.

* * *

Mientras tanto Sebastian iba con cuidado a la habitación de Charles, al llegar a esta entro y comenzó su venganza.

-Bien – dijo Sebastian -¿por donde comienzo?

Charles se encontraba en el baño cantando una canción de amor, cosa que a Sebastian le permitió para hacer sus movimientos.

-Sé que planeas asistir al baile – dijo Sebastian con sonrisa maliciosa. - Pero no creo que puedas ir si tu traje no esta en buenas condiciones...o tal vez otras cosas. (mira la espada de oro solido).

Al finalizar Sebastian salió de la habitación con una cara de triunfo y se dirigió al salón de baile en busca de Deina, la cual estaba en uno de los balcones de la mansión mirando al paisaje.

-¿Por qué? -dijo Ella.

-Deina -dijo Sebastian.

-¡Oh! Sebastian – dijo volteandose. -Veo que ya estas limpio.

Sebastian hizo una cara de molestia y dijo:

-Eso es otra historia, solo venía a decirte que estés atenta por lo de la profecía.

-¿Y ya? - dijo Deina un poquito decepcionada.

En ese momento la canción de vals comenzó a tocarse, y Deina se emociono.

-¿Bailamos? - pregunto Deina.

-No – dijo Sebastian. - Tengo que estar atento a todo.

-Vamos solo es una pieza. - dijo Deina haciendo ojitos tiernos.

-...Esta bien tú ganas, pero solo una.

Sebastian con la mano izquierda sujeto la espalda de Deina, y con la mano derecha su cálida mano. Ambos comenzaron a Bailar al rimo lento de la música, era un momento unico que ni Sebastian, ni Deina querían que acabase.

Él demonio contemplo los ojos violetas de Deina y no pudo evitar decirle que eran bellos. Deina se sonrojo por el comentario y fue acercando su rostro al de Sebastian y este también, poco a poco sus caras se fueron acercando, sus labios estuvieron a punto del...

-¡Aquí estas maldito pingüino! - dijo Charles Gray apuntándole con la espada.

El beso no pudo ser completado, gracias a la interrupción de Charles, y Sebastian no perdonaría eso.

-¿Qué quieres salero? - dijo Sebastian dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a Charles.

-Pagarás por lo que le has hecho a mis cosas – dijo Charles sin dejar de apuntar.

-¿Qué le paso a tú espada de oro? - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso te lo pregunto a ti, pagarás por mi espada, además de que La bella Deina es **MI** violeta prohibida.

Eso ultimo provocó un cambio en Sebastian, algo que él no admitiría o aceptaría tener, algo llamado "celos".

-No vuelvas a decir eso – dijo el demonio entrecortadamente y muy bajo.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Charles.

-No vuelvas a decir eso – dijo más fuerte y entendible.

Deina sintió el cambio brusco de la aura de Sebastian, a una muy enojada, quiso intervenir pero tuvo miedo de la reacción.

-¿O qué? - dijo Charles. -Me golpearás.

-Peor – dijo Sebastian – Te mataré.

* * *

 _ **Y AQUÍ VOLVEMOS AL INICIO...**_

Sebastian se puso en guardia con una espada que logró conseguir por ahí y Charles también, uno, dos, tres...ambos comenzaron chocar espadas con mucha agilidad. Algunos espectadores se asombraban por esas sorprendentes hazañas y otros se indignaban por tal comportamiento de parte de estos dos y entre los indignados y molestos estaba Ciel.

Ciel no pudo soportar aquella humillación, vio como muchos mencionaban cosas contra él, cosas ofensivas y groseras hasta que no pudo más y gritó:

-¡SEBASTIAN TE ORDENO QUE TE DETENGAS!

-¡Joven amo no lo haga! - dijo Deina, sabiendo lo que el contrato provocaría y creyendo que pasaría algo feo.

Sebastian solo dejo caer la espada y se detuvo, Charles también lo hizo pero no bajo la guardia.

-¿Te rindes? – dijo Charles con burla. - Ella es mía.

Sebastian se lanzó contra él derribándolo al suelo, poniéndole la mano derecha en el cuello de Charles asfixiándolo, y con la otra mano saco un cuchillo de plata. Charles cambio su expresión de forcejeo a una de terror total al ver los ojos violetas de demonios del mayordomo.

-He esperado este momento desde hace tiempo – dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa la cual dejaba a la vista sus colmillos.

Alzo el cuchillo dispuesto a clavárselo a Charles, pero un hombre de traje blanco, cabello café y de unos cincuenta años lo desarmo y lo hizo caer al suelo aplicándole una llave de judo inmoviliza dora.

Sebastian usando toda su fuerza intento luchar pero no podía, aquel hombre mantenía su cabeza con mucha fuerza en el suelo, no podía moverse.

Segundos después entraron unos guardias y apresaron a Charles y lo sacaron de ahí, luego fueron tras Sebastian, pero aquel hombre dijo que lo llevaría fuera del lugar.

-Cierra tus ojos – le dijo él hombre a Sebastian.

El demonio hizo lo que aquel hombre le dijo y sin resistirse se levanto y salio del lugar junto con ese hombre lo ultimo que escucho fue al hombre decir : _todo estará bien lo arreglare de alguna forma._

La reina que estaba presente miraba a Ciel muy molesta, así que sin dudarlo fue tras su mayordomo en busca de la respuesta de aquel lío.

* * *

 _¿Qué pasará?_

 _¿Saben quien es aquel hombre que detuvo a Sebastian?_

 _Si lo saben o tienen alguna idea no dunden en comentarlo._

 _Nos leemos a la próxima._


	20. Chapter 20 La Profecía

**Capitulo 20 La profecía.**

-¡Qué Demonios te pasa! - dijo Kisín soltando con brusquedad a Sebastian en una habitación.

Sebastian se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y no dijo nada, solo miro con ira a Kisín.

-Vamos habla – insistió Kisín.

Pero Sebastian no dijo nada.

-Ya no sé que hacer – dijo Kisín sujetándose el tabique de su nariz. - Tienes suerte de que haya aparecido sino allá afuera habría una masacre.

-¿¡Suerte?! - dijo molesto Sebastian - ¡Tenía la oportunidad en mis manos de darle su merecido a ese engreído, de demostrarle que él único merecedor de …...

-¿Merecedor de que? - pregunto Ciel que ya había entrado a la habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el salón de fiestas los invitados no podían parar de hablar de lo sucedido. Lizzy estaba un poco preocupada, no paraba de preguntarse lo que estaría pasando allá con Ciel.

-JiJiJiJi – río Undertaker aún lado de Lizzy – Veo que me perdí el comienzo de la fiesta.

Lizzy soltó un pequeño grito y dijo:

-No haga eso.

-¡Es algo que no puedo evitar! - dijo con una sonrisa Undertaker.

-¿Qué hace aquí? - preguntó Lizzy más calmada.

-Nada más vengo para ver el espectáculo.

-Mami – dijo Rachel jalando el vestido de Lizzy.

-¿Qué pasa? - dijo Lizzy.

-Vincent me quiere presentar a un amigo, ¿puedo ir?

-Si hija, haz lo que quieras – dijo un poco distraída.

Al otro lado del salón estaban Agni, Bard, Finny y Tanaka estaban discutiendo.

-¿Cuál habrá sido el motivo? - pregunto Bard.

-Es muy obvio el motivo – dijo Agni

-No creó que por eso sucedió todo – dijo Finny.

-Un hombre hará tonterías por la chica – dijo Tanaka. - Pero Sebastian ya le tenía rencor a Charles desde hace tiempo.

-¿Vieron su actitud? - dijo Agni. -Él nunca desobedece a Ciel

-¿Soy yo o vi que sus ojos cambiaron de color? - dijo Bard.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo – dijo Finny.

-Debió ser su imaginación – dijo Tanaka.

* * *

Simultáneamente en una de las habitaciones en donde se encontraban Kisín, Sebastian y Ciel.

-Quiero que me digas el motivo de ese comportamiento – dijo Ciel en un tono firme. - Es una orden.

- _Maldigo el momento en que acepte esa condición –_ pensó Sebastian.

-¿Y bien? - insistió Ciel cruzándose de brazos.

-Simplemente ese idiota me harto – dijo Sebastian en un tono serio.

Kisín que se encontraba ahí presente se echo a reír sin control alguno, desconcertando a Ciel.

-¡Nada más porque te harto! - dijo Kisín entre risas. - ¡No puede ser eso nada más, hay otro motivo ahí!

-¿Quién es usted? - pregunto Ciel a Kisín.

-¡Oh! Disculpe mi descortesía – dijo Kisín relajándose. - Nada más soy un demonio cualquiera que pasaba por aquí y vio todo alboroto.

-¿Conoce a mi mayordomo?

-Podría decirse que un poco.

-Okay. - dijo Ciel sin interés.

-¿No le sorprende? - dijo Kisín sorprendido.

-He visto muchos demonios, shinigamis y todo tipo de criaturas en mi vida, ya nada me sorprende.

-Wow, nunca creí encontrar un humano así.

-Joven amo pido disculpas por mi comportamiento de hace un rato – dijo Sebastian con una reverencia.

-¡Te dije que estuvieras atento a lo que sea! - dijo Ciel mirando a Sebastian muy molesto. - ¡Pero te vas a golpear a Charles, ahora la reina me tiene en la mira!

-Se lo merecía ese idiota – dijo Sebastian defendiéndose.

-Aún así ¿tenías que darle su merecido en medio de la fiesta?

 **POV. SEBASTIAN.**

No sabía que decirle al joven amo, y no entiendo porque mi padre le dijo eso al amo, al menos me dará tiempo de pensar en una forma de decirle al amo la verdad sin mencionarle todo. Como me gustaría volver al pasado y decirme a mi mismo " _Oye no aceptes la condición de decirle siempre la verdad" ._

El amo esta ahí esperando mi respuesta y no sé que decirle, todos estos años sirviéndole fielmente, haciendo todo lo que me ordena, tareas difíciles para un humano, pero muy simples para un demonio como yo, y ahora la orden más fácil de todas y tengo conflicto para responderle.

-¡Contesta! - ordenó el amo.

-No le puedo mentir – dije intentando parar la taticardía de mi corazón – La verdad es...

-¡Agáchense! - dijo mi padre.

En ese momento vi como una granada entraba rompiendo la ventana, automáticamente me lancé sobre el amo y lo cubrí. La granada no exploto lo que se hizo extraño.

-¡Quítate de encima! - me dijo el amo. Me levante y examine la granada.

-Es falsa – dijo mi padre que estaba a mi lado. - ¿Pero por qué...

Mi padre no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que otra explosión sonó, y la procedencia era el salón de baile.

-¡Lizzy! - gritó el amo mientras salia corriendo de la habitación.

-Esto no me agrada. - dijo mi padre.

-Deina – dije y también salí corriendo.

 **POV. CIEL.**

Al llegar al salón vi que estaba hecho ruinas y los invitados corrían para todas direcciones.

-¡La reina esta muerta! - grito un soldado.

Otra explosión se hizo presente y caí al suelo un poco aturdido, pero debía llegar a donde estaba Lizzy y mis niños, juré protegerles y no dejarlos solos, debo continuar.

Me levanté muy aturdido, pero decidido a llegar a ellos, a mi familia, grite sus nombres pero no obtenía respuesta alguna, no podía pasar por culpa de las personas, y para rematar otra explosión apareció haciendo que parte del lugar se derrumbara.

-¡LIZZY! -grite, antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

 **POV. DEINA.**

Esto no esta bien, no puedo ver nada, hay fuego y humo por doquier, pero debo encontrar a los niños y a la señorita Elizabeth. Cosa que sería fácil si la gente no estuviera en pánico.

-¡Mamá! - oí a lo lejos, y me di cuenta de que era Rachel.

Me acerqué a ella y la calme diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, aunque dudaba de eso, le pregunté por Vincent y me dijo que se lo llevo. Cargué a Rachel y la intente llevar a un lugar seguro, pero una nueva explosión surgió y parte del techo cayó encima de mi, provocando que me cayera y soltará a Rachel que salió corriendo entre la multitud.

-¡Rachel! - grite desesperada.

Pero otra explosión me dejo fuera de combate.

 **POV. SEBASTIAN.**

Busque a Deina, pero no podía sentir su presencia, el lugar estaba a punto de derrumbarse, así que debía apresurarme. En el camino encontré al amo en el suelo.

-¡Amo! - dije mientras lo movía.

-Se-bas-tian – dijo el amo con dificultad.

Otra explosión surgió, lo suficientemente grande para derrumbar el lugar, así que tomé al amo y lo saqué de la mansión.

-Es-pe- ra – dijo el amo.

-Debo protegerlo – dije.

Al salir de la mansión deje al amo inconsciente en el suelo, a unos cuantos metros de la mansión y vi como esta se derrumbaba por completo.

-¡Sebastian! - escuche a lo lejos, me di la vuelta y vi que eran los demás sirvientes de la casa Phantomhive.

-¿Dónde está Deina? - pregunte impulsivamente.

-No sabemos – dijo Bard.

Dirigí mi vista hacía la mansión echa ruinas y busque la presencia de Deina, pero no daba con ella.

-¡Sebastian! - dijo Tanaka. - No han aparecido Lizzy y los niños.

También busque sus almas pero no sentía nada o eso creía, había una pequeña señal de vida, entre el fuego y las ruinas.

-¡Todavía hay alguien! - dije mientras me dirigía a las ruinas.

Al llegar a ellas seguí la presencia débil, la cual me llevo a una pila de escombros, pedí a los demás que vinieran y así lo hicieron. Todos comenzamos a quitar los escombros, lo que fue más rápido con la ayuda de Finnian.

Cuando los retiramos descubrí que la presencia débil era de Rachel, la saque con cuidado y la llevamos a una zona segura.

La niña comenzó a toser y yo la deje descostara en el pasto, mientras que notaba que el joven amo estaba reaccionando.

-¡Sebastian! - me grito este.

-¿Qué necesita? - pregunte poniendo una rodilla en el suelo para estar a su altura.

-¡IDIOTA! - me dijo dándome un golpe en la cara. -¡TODO ESTO HA PASADO POR TÚ CULPA, MALDITO DEMONIO QUE ERES!.

-Joven amo, si me permite – dije aunque no sirvió de mucho.

-¡TODOS HAN MUERTO!

-Su hija esta aun con vida.

El amo se levanto con dificultad y se dirigido hacia donde estaba Tanaka, él cual cuidaba de Rachel.

Yo estaba intentando mantener la calma, Deina es un demonio debe seguir viva, una simple explosión como esa no podía matarla así de fácil, pero porque no encuentro su presencia ¡Donde demonios esta!

-¡La tienen! -dijo un hombre a mi lado.

Volteé para verlo y me di cuenta que era Undertaker.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunte.

-Solo quería ver la función – dijo él mientras acariciaba su hoz.

-No tengo tiempo para tus juegos. Tengo que encontrarla de cualquier modo.

-¡Hijo! - grito mi padre que se acercaba.

-No puedo creerlo – dijo Undertaker. - Él mismo en persona.

-Una entidad desconocida se ha llevado a Lizzy y a Vincent.

-¡¿Quién?! - dijo el amo que oyó todo.

-No lo sé – contesto mi padre. -Desde hace tiempo hemos recibido informes de asesinatos y no hay respuesta para ello.

-¿Dónde los tienen?

-Alcancé a sentir su presencia por el río, pero más allá no hay nada, es como si hubiese entrado a un campo de fuerza.

-Debemos ir allá lo más rápido que podamos. - dijo el amo muy serio. - No dejaré que les pase algo.

-Como ordene – conteste.

-También tiene a Deina – dijo mi padre.

-¿Deina?- dijo Undertaker muy serio, cosa extraña ya que ya no tenía su sonrisa de siempre.

-¿Qué te pasa? - pregunte.

-Debemos ir lo más rápido posible a sacarlos de donde quieran que estén. - dijo en un tono muy serio.

El plan se hará, iremos por los sobrevivientes, no permitiré que le hagan daño a Deina, sea quien haya causado este desastre lo pagará muy caro.

* * *

 _¿Qué opinan?_

 _¿Sorprendidos?_

 _El final se acerca._

Pronto descubriremos quien ha causado todo esto.

 _Cualquier comentario es bienvenido_

 _Nos leemos a la próxima._


	21. Chapter 21 Leshii

**Capitulo 21 Leshii.**

 **POV. DEINA.**

Desperté en un lugar oscuro, intente moverme, pero estaba atada a una silla. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que estaba en una habitación oscura. De algo estaba segura no era la de Sebastian.

Me concentré para buscar la presencia de Sebastian, sin embargo no podía sentirla, era como si estuviera dentro de un cuarto especial.

-Ya despertaste – escuche decir, pero no encontraba a quien dijo eso.

-¿Quién eres? - pregunte intentando parecer que no tenia miedo.

-Nadie en especial, solo te tengo aquí por un experimento.

-¿Experimento?

-Últimamente andas muy apegada a Sebastian.

-¿Y? No tiene nada de importante.

-¿No te importa o será que no quieres admitir lo que sientes por él?

-¡Te equivocas! - dije casi gritando. - Mi relación con Sebastian es totalmente por trabajo.

-Según mis fuentes, tu madre puede predecir el futuro ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué crees que te envió a trabajar a esa mansión?

-No lo sé, ella tiene sus motivos.

-Piénsalo bien.

-Sebastian ayúdame por favor.

* * *

 **POV. SEBASTIAN.**

Las cosas serian más rápidas si los sirvientes no se hubieran metido en el viaje, el amo también piensa lo mismo, pero no sé como relajarme con mi padre haciendo de guía.

-Sigan - Dijo él. - No falta mucho.

-Eso dijo hace media hora – dijo Finnian.

-Ese tipo no parece normal – dijo Bard.

No podía seguir a este ritmo, debía llegar lo más rápido al lugar donde tienen a Deina y darle su merecido a quien le hizo eso. Pero no llegaré a ningún lado si sigo pretendiendo ser un humano común y corriente, creo que deberé exponerme, no sé como lo tome el amo, pero debo llegar a Deina lo más antes posible.

-Ni te atrevas a hacerlo – escuche decir a mi padre en susurro, él cual ya estaba a mi lado. - No es momento para que te expongas como lo que en verdad eres.

-No hay tiempo – le dije. - Si seguimos a este ritmo la pueden matar.

-¿A Deina o a Lizzy?

-...

-Calma, yo me encargó. No dejaré morir a la chica que te gusta.

-No me gusta, solo trato de protegerla. Ella es muy tonta.

-Tus palabras dicen algo, pero tus ojos dicen otra cosa.

-Calla mejor.

-Heredaste los ojos de tu madre, al igual que su actitud.

Caminé un poco más rápido para alejarme de él y me dirigí al amo.

-Joven amo – dije con cortesía. - No podemos seguir a este paso.

-Lo sé – dijo el amo. - Pero ellos se metieron, Sebastian quiero que hagas al...

En ese instante sentí movimiento cerca de donde estábamos, automáticamente me puse frente al amo y me coloque en posición de defensa. Los arbustos comenzaron a moverse, la cosa se acercaba más hasta que...

-¡Un conejo! - exclame.

-¡Es muy lindo! - dijo Finnian, mientras se acercaba a el. - ¿Podemos quedarnoslo?

 **POV. NARRADOR.**

Cuando Finny intento tomar al conejo, pero de la nada salio una criatura extraña y devoró al conejo de un solo bocado.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? - dijo Ciel.

Bard disparó contra ella haciendo que se apartará un poco, pero solo logró que se enfureciera más y corriera hacia ellos.

-Dios – exclamo Bard. - Será difícil de matar.

-Los Leshii, son demonios pacíficos – dijo Kisín.

-¿Pacifico? - dijo Ciel. - Eso no tiene nada de pacifico.

-Ha sido corrompido por el odio – dijo Sebastian.

El leshii fue directo a Finny, pero este le dio un buen golpe en la cara, haciendo que saliera volando un poco lejos. Finny festejó el ataque, pero provocó más ira de la bestia.

-No te servirá de nada – dijo Kisín.

-¿Entonces qué? -Pregunto Bard.

Kisín se acercó a la criatura a un paso calmado y dijo:

-Atrévete a atacarnos y serás castigado por el DEMONIO.

Mientras tanto Ciel cuestionaba a Sebastian sobre el comportamiento de Kisín, a lo que le contesto que trataba de hacerlo obedecer.

La criatura se agacho mostrando temor frente a Kisín, él cual mostraba una sonrisa triunfante. Dio la vuelta y se dispuso a volver con el grupo, pero el leshii se levanto y rugió muy fuerte.

-Te dije que obedecieras – dijo Kisín. - Te dole...

El lesshi mandó a volar a Kisín lejos del lugar, dejando con la boca abierta a todo presente.

-¿Sebastian? -dijo Ciel sin dejar de mirar a la bestia que se acercaba lentamente.

-¿Si joven amo? - dijo Sebastian sin parar de ver al leshii.

-¿Qué puedes hacer en este momento?

-No puedo hacer nada, es un demonio muy poderoso, protector del bosque, pero como esta corrompido por odio su poder supera al mio.

-¿Qué recomiendas hacer en estos momentos?

-Solo una cosa.

-¿Cuál? - preguntaron Finny, Bard y Ciel al mismo tiempo.

-Correr.

Los chicos comenzaron a correr y tras ellos la bestia que rebasaba los dos metros.

-¡Debemos separarnos! - gritó Ciel. - Sebastian encárgate.

-Yes, my lord – dijo Sebastian sin parar de correr como un humano.

Al momento de separarse, Sebastian llamo la atención del leshii y como se había planeado este lo siguió. Ya estando más lejos Sebastian paró frente a la criatura, y lo derribó. Pero el leshii no cedía.

-Recuerda el libro de demonios – se dijo así mismo, mientras evitaba los ataques del leshii. - Capitulo 6 el demonio del bosque, normalmente este es un guardían pacifico, pero si se llegará a enfadar este no parará hasta desaparecer a su presa. Para detener a un leshii, se deberá recurrir al fuego.

Sebastian se escondió detrás de un árbol, y de su saco extrajo un encendedor de bolsillo. Se puso frente al demonio, lanzó el encendedor y con una movimiento de su mano, este estallo haciendo que el leshii se quemará y se hiciera cenizas.

 **POV. SEBASTIAN.**

Al fin pude desaparecer a esa criatura, me alegra de haber leído el libro de los demonios. Busque el alma del joven amo, y la hallé cerca del río junto con las de los sirvientes. Me dispuse a ir hacia allá cuando mi vista se nubló, caí de rodillas y puse mis manos en el piso.

Comencé a sentirme mareado, débil, algo me había hecho daño, pero no podía dejar que eso me afectara, quise incorporarme, pero unas terribles nauseas me atacaron. Jamás me había pasado algo como esto, aun así con mucho esfuerzo logré levantarme y apoyándome en los árboles empecé a caminar.

* * *

 **POV. CIEL.**

No sé que este haciendo Sebastian en estos momentos, pero ya tardo mucho en deshacerse de esa bestia. Mientras tanto nosotros habíamos llegado a una cueva junto al río, y nos ocultamos detrás de unos arbustos.

-Debe ser el lugar que indico aquel hombre – dijo Bard.

-¿Cuál es el plan amo? - me pregunto Finny.

-Entrar y buscar a Lizzy y a mi hijo. Pero necesitamos a Sebastian para ponerlo en marcha.

-Aquí estoy joven amo – dijo Sebastian, él cual apareció de la nada a mi lado.

-¿Qué observas? - le pregunte discretamente.

-No puedo sentir alma alguna – me contesto. - Pero no dice que no estén allá adentro.

Miré a Sebastian y lo note un poco extraño, tenía un poco de sudor en la cara y su rostro estaba un poco pálido, pero debió ser por el esfuerzo que hizo al eliminar al leshii.

-Señor – dijo Sebastian.

-¿Qué quieres? - le dije.

-¿Por qué no vamos a explorar la cueva en vez de estar detrás de un arbusto?

Quise matarlo en ese momento, pero había cosas más importantes que hacer, así que deje pasarlo, e hice una indicación para salir a explorar la cueva.

Ya adentro no podía calcular su extensión, hasta llegar a un punto donde ya estaba totalmente oscuro, me di la vuelta para pedirle a Sebastian su encendedor, pero note algo extraño en el. Aun con poca visibilidad pude ver que estaba apoyándose en la pared con una mano, pero su brazo estaba muy tembloroso.

-Dame tu encendedor Sebastian – dije ignorando su estado.

-Perdóneme joven amo – me dijo. - Tuve que usarlo para eliminar al leshii.

-Le presto el mio – dijo Bard dándome el suyo.

Lo encendí e ilumine la cueva, pude ver que había dos caminos, Bard y Finny fueron por el de la derecha y Sebastian y yo por la izquierda. Al adentrarnos por el camino escuchamos un grito.

-Ese grito es...

-De Lizzy – dije echándome a correr.

* * *

 _¿Qué opinan?_

 _¿Sorprendidos?_

 _Cualquier comentario o idea es permitido_

 _Nos leemos a la próxima._


	22. Chapter 22 El Verdadero juego comienza

_Gracias por seguir esta historia. En especial a los lectores de las sombras, pero ya esta por terminar, así que disfrútenla._

* * *

 **Capitulo 22 El Juego comienza.  
**

-¡Joven amo espere! - dijo Sebastian, pero no resultó de nada ya que se alejo muy rápido de él.

Sebastian aun se sentía mal, la vista le mejoró un poco, pero la sensación de estar débil aun lo tenía presente. Así que haciendo su mejor esfuerzo fue tras Ciel, hasta llegar a una parte dividida en varias cuevas.

-¿Dónde se metió? - dijo Sebastian buscando el alma de Ciel, pero sin éxito. -Algo debe estar haciendo que evite sentir las presencias de los demás.

En ese momento se escucho un grito de mujer proveniente de la tercera cueva, y sin más pensarlo Sebastian siguió el grito.

Él estaba seguro que fue de Deina, no tenía porque dudarlo, ella estaba ahí, lo sabía muy bien, sabía que en el momento que llegaría a ella la protegería como debíohaberlo hecho, y mataría con sus propias manos al culpable de lastimar a su preciosa Deina.

Al llegar al final del túnel unas luces se encendieron iluminando todo el lugar, mostrando una habitación cubierta de mármol pulido y al final de esta estaba Deina amarrada a una silla inconsciente.

 **POV. SEBASTIAN.**

Moví a Deina un poco para despertarla , pero no lo hacía, tal vez fue drogada con algo, así que la desate y la cargue al estilo nupcial y me dirigí a la salida de la cueva cuando esta desapareció.

-¿Crees que era así de fácil? - escuche decir, pero no localizaba al emisor.

-Será mejor que salgas de donde te escondas y me des la cara para poder rompértela – dije molesto.

-Pero si mi juego apenas comienza, nada podrá arruinar lo que tengo planeado.

-¿Sabes con quien te estas metiendo? - dije en un tono desafiante.

-Si lo sé, y tu posición en el infierno no te servirá de nada en este lugar.

No sabía que hacer, tenía a Deina en mis bra...¡Desapareció! ¿Pero cómo?

-Se le conoce como ilusión – dijo el hombre. - Si quieres llegar a ella deberás entrar en mi juego.

No tenía opción más que aceptar el reto, todo por ella.

-Dime – dije en un tono serio. - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Este juego no es muy común – dijo el idiota – Primero deberás pasar entre los túneles de esta cueva y vencer a las criaturas que están escondidas.

-¿Nada más? . Dije cruzándome de brazos. - Eso es muy fácil, mejor pon retos más complicados.

-Tu boca dice algo, pero tu cuerpo dice otra cosa.

-¡Maldito! - murmure.

-Sé que ahora estas luchando para que no se note que estas en malas condiciones ¿O me equivoco? Sé que apenas puedes ver, y que también tienes dificultades para caminar.

-¡Te equivocas! - grite.

-Sé que ahora estas intentando saber el porque de esos repentinos síntomas ¿no?

Yo te lo diré sin problemas. Te la has pasado leyendo muchos libros en tu vida al igual que comiendo todo tipo de almas, jamás tuviste la sensación de hambre y nunca conociste lo que pasa al no comer un alma en mucho tiempo.

-No digas...

-¡Tu cuerpo exige un alma ahora!

* * *

 **POV. CIEL.**

Juro que pagará el culpable que ha provocado esto. Ahora me encuentro en un especie de laberinto y tengo que llegar al final para así llegar a Lizzy y a Vincent. Esa persona persona me advirtió que si llamaba a Sebastian los mataría lentamente, no debo correr ese riesgo, es por eso que debo hacerlo yo solo.

Mientras corría desesperadamente entre los túneles la tierra comenzó a moverse y salio una especie de araña gigante. Salí corriendo en dirección opuesta, mientras que esa cosa iba tras de mi.

-No corras conde – dijo esa voz. - Te atrapará fácilmente, pero aun tienes una minúscula oportunidad de salvarte.

-¿Cómo? - dije.

-Eres un niño inútil después de todo, siempre atrás de tu mayordomo,siempre ocultándote tras una cara valiente, siempre fingiendo no tener temor, cuando sabemos bien que tienes terror adentro.

-¡CALLATE!

Di la vuelta en un túnel y para mi mala suerte este no llegaba a ningún lado, dejándome acorralado.

-¡Que idiota eres conde! - escuche decir. - Te has acorralado a ti mismo, y tu mayordomo no esta aquí para salvarte.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi una pala detrás de la araña, e ideé un plan.

-Te equivocas – dije.

Reuní mucho valor y corrí en dirección a la araña, esquivando sus patas enormes y logré tomar la pala.

-¡NO NECESITO AYUDA PARA VENGARME! - grite y golpeé la pared con la pala provocando un derrumbe que terminó aplastando a la araña.

* * *

 **POV. DEINA.**

Bien, ahora me encuentro corriendo tratando de escapar de una especie de araña gigante. No sé como es que terminé aquí, primero me cae una casa entera, luego despierto en un lugar extraño y un desconocido me dice que debo correr en un laberinto por mi propia vida.

Si tan solo Sebastian estuviera aquí,de seguro me diría : _Eres muy tonta._ O eso creo. Di muchas vueltas y no conseguía desecarme del insecto.

-Piensa en algo rápido o te matará – dijo el desconocido.

Ya me estaba hartando, miré a mi alrededor y vi algo brillante en el suelo, eran cuchillos de plata, los tomé y me puse frente al insecto.

-Acabemos con esto – dije y corrí en dirección al insecto.

Al estar cerca lancé un cuchillo en dirección a sus ojos, pero este se fue de largo. Creo que debo practicar.

-Patética – dijo el hombre.

-¡No lo soy! - grite - ¡Y te lo mostraré!.

En es instante me impulsé y di un salto sobre la araña le arroje los cuchillos con mucha fuerza provocando que la perforaran. Aterricé con una maro meta y la araña quedo muerta detrás de mí.

* * *

 **POV. NARRADOR**

Sebastian estaba dando vueltas por el laberinto,buscando una salida, la cual dudó que hubiera. Su condición había mejorado un poco, la vista le mejoró, pero aun se sentía un poco débil.

En ese instante un cuchillo paso rozando su cara,dejándole una pequeña cortada que no tomo con mucha importancia, pero la tierra comenzó a moverse, dejando salir una araña gigante, lo cual no le sorprendió mucho.

-Veamos que puedes hacer con esto – dijo una voz

-Eres patético – dijo Sebastian - Con un simple cuchi...¡No puede ser, mis cuchillos!

-En un momento de distracción tuya te los quite. Dime, ¿cómo te librarás de esto?

-Simplemente lo haré con...

-¡SEBASTIAN!

El demonio miró para atrás y vio a Deina, lo cual lo hizo tranquilizarse más aunque la araña gigante estuviera ahí.

-¡Deina! - dijo Sebastian intentando ocultar su felicidad.

-¡Estas aquí! - dijo Deina corriendo hacia él y dándole un abrazo.

Sebastian correspondió el abrazo, esa sensación que le provocaba tal abrazo lo hacia sentirse bien, él no quería que terminara, pero siempre pasa.

-¡La araña! - gritó Deina.

Sebastian reaccionó, cargó a Deina y dio una maro meta hacia atrás evitando un ataque del insecto. Pero la araña atacó repetidas veces, haciendo que Sebastian diera varias vueltas.

-Pu-e-des pa-rar de ha-cer e-so – dijo Deina entrecortadamente y un poco mareada.

-Eres muy débil – dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa – _Eso me gusta de ti._

-Mejor bájame, no necesito que me cargues.

Sebastian bajo a Deina y esta sacó unos cuchillos de plata y miró a Sebastian con una sonrisa, la cual este capto a la perfección. Cada quien tomó un cuchillo y se situaron frente a la araña.

-¿Segura que puedes? - preguntó Sebastian.

-Claro – dijo Deina – Te he visto practicar en la noche.

-¿Qué?

-La araña.

Sebastian lanzó el primer cuchillo, pero la vista se le nubló haciendo que fallara su puntería. Deina vio esto y se colocó frente a Sebastian lanzando el cuchillo con mucha fuerza hacia el rostro de la araña.

La araña soltó un chillido y cayo inmóvil al suelo, y Deina festejo el triunfo, mientras que Sebastian trataba de recuperar la vista.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto Deina acercándose a él.

-Si lo estoy – dijo Sebastian sacudiéndose la ropa. - Vamos, debemos ir en busca del amo y los demás.

* * *

 _¿Qué opinan?_

 _¿Sorprendidos?_

 _Si quieren que algo pase no duden en comentar._

 _Nos leemos a la próxima._


	23. Chapter 23 La cara del enemigo

**Capitulo 23 La cara del enemigo.**

Mientras Sebastian y Deina recorrían el lugar, y Ciel buscaba a Lizzy, Bard y Finnian no se quedaban atrás, ellos se encontraban en otra parte del laberinto.

-¡Eres muy linda! - dijo Finny mientras acariciaba a la araña gigante.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende esto? - pregunto Bard.

-Oye ¿sabes donde podemos encontrar la salida? - preguntó Finny a su nueva amiga.

-Finny, no creo que eso sirva de mu...

-Dice que sigamos 20 metro de frente y que demos vuelta a la izquierda luego de 5 metros a la derecha, después de frente 6 metros y por ultimo dar vuelta a la derecha.

-¿En serio esa es la salida?

-Dice, que no sabe muy bien la salida, pero que con las indicaciones, llegaremos al salón principal y que cree que la salida esta cerca de ahí.

-Bien – dijo Bard dándose vuelta – Vamos.

-Adiós y muchas gracias – dijo Finny despidiéndose de la araña.

* * *

Mientras tanto Ciel había llegado a una habitación extraña, esta tenía una cama de hierro oxidado, un escritorio de madera podría y el ambiente era asqueroso.

-¿Qué con este lugar? - se pregunto así mismo.

Recorría la habitación y en el fondo vio una vela encendida sobre una caja y aun lado de esta había un niño dibujando.

-¡Vincent! - grito Ciel mientras se aproximaba.

-Mira papi – dijo el niño. - Hice un dibujo para ti.

El niño extendió el dibujo que resulto ser la marca del contrato, cosa que asustó mucho a Ciel.

-T-tú- dijo Ciel. - N-no debes traer eso.

-¿Qué pasa papi? - dijo el niño. -¿No te gustó?

Ciel miró al ñiño y se horrorizó al ver que estaba lleno de cicatrices y quemaduras. Además de que tenía el sello del contrato en su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Por qué no me ayudaste papi? - dijo el niño. - Me abandonaste.

-¡No lo hice! - gritó Ciel.

-Me quede solo, sin nadie quien me ayude, incluso Dios me abandonó.

-¡No, claro que no!

-No tuve más remedio que invocarlo.

-¿Invocar? No me digas que...

-Joven amo – dijo Sebastian aun lado del niño. - No se preocupe yo cuidaré de él, además su alma es más tentativa que la suya.

-¡Espera ¿y el contrato?! - gritó Ciel.

-Hice un nuevo contrató con su hijo, al abandonarlo su hijo me pidió venganza.

-¿Contra quien? - pregunto asustado.

-Contra usted.

-¡No!

-Me abandonaste pipa – dijo el niño. - Y eso no lo perdonaré.

-¡No! - gritó Ciel - ¡Tú no debes dar tu vida por una venganza tonta, tienes mucho porque vivir, olvida la venganza y disfruta de tu vida!

-¿Eso no lo tomó en cuenta verdad joven amo? - dijo Sebastian. -Le di la oportunidad de vivir, la oportunidad de abandonar su venganza, simplemente porque a los primeros días de conocerle, me di cuenta de que era una perdida de tiempo. Pero usted estaba aferrado a su venganza que no me dio otra elección que hacer el contrato real.

-¿Contrato Real?

-Al conocerlo hice el contrato de prueba, para saber si estaba dispuesto a ejecutar su venganza y al darme cuenta de que si lo haría realicé el contrato verdadero.

-Pero no te da el derecho de traicionarme.

-¿Lo ha olvidado señor? Soy un demonio y nosotros somos traicioneros.

Sebastian cambió el color de sus ojos, sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y se acercó a Ciel a paso lento, en pocas palabras ahora él estaba tétrico.

-Sebastian – dijo el niño. - Te ordeno que te encargues de él.

-Yes, my lord – dijo este, y fue tras Ciel.

Ciel empezó a correr, sentía como él demonio se acercaba más y él que aunque corriera tenía la sensación de que no se movia.

-¡No puede escapar amo! - dijo Sebastian.

-¡NOOOOOOO! - gritó Ciel, y en ese instante chocó con una pared cayendo al suelo.

Miró arriba y vio que estaba devuelta en el laberinto, se sentó y miró a su alrededor.

-Eres muy tonto conde – dijo un hombre con una túnica.

-¿Quién eres? - preguntó Ciel.

-Eso solo lo sabrás si estas dispuesto a continuar.

-Juro que te haré pagar. - se levanta del suelo. - Y pedirás perdón, pero no sé si seré piadoso contigo.

-Lo que tu digas conde, encuéntrame... si puedes.

* * *

En otro lado del laberinto...

-Sebastian – dijo Deina. -¿Qué te paso?

-No comprendo tu pregunta – dijo este sin apartar la vista del camino.

-¿Por qué actuaste de esa forma en el baile?

-Por nada.

-Ya en serio – dijo con una sonrisa. - Según Tanaka tu no actúas de esa forma.

-Charles ya me tenía hasta el tope.

-¿Te hizo algo en el pasado?

-Intentó matarme, y hubieras visto su cara cuando se llevo la sorpresa de que no podía.

-¿Sabe que eres un demonio?

-Creo que sí, aun así no me interesa.

- _Debe tener otro motivo_ \- pensó Deina.

Ambos llegaron a un comedor grande, el cual ya estaba listo para celebrar un banquete.

-¿Pero que es lo que pasa con este lugar? - pregunto Deina.

-Bienvenidos – dijo un hombre con una túnica detrás de ellos. - Legaron justo a tiempo a la cena.

-Tu eres el del altar – dijo Sebastian.

-En efecto.

-¿Por qué no muestras tu cara?

-Mi identidad será revelada cuando todos los invitados estén presentes.

-¡Suéltenme malditos! - gritó Ciel, él cual era llevado a la fuerza.

-Conde ya esta aquí – dijo el encapuchado. - Entonces podemos comenzar , por favor tomen asiento.

-Me reuso – dijo Deina.

-Entonces tendré que usar la fuerza.

Mas encapuchados salieron de la nada y los rodearon, dejándoles sin alternativas a los "invitados".

-Conde espero que le sea de placer estos manjares – dijo el encapuchado, el cual estaba sentado a la cabeza.

Los encapuchados retiraron las tapas de los platos, mostrando un plato repleto de piezas humanas con insectos, cosa que asqueó a Ciel.

-Son los mejores del lugar – dijo el encapuchado, mientras tomaba vino.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? - pregunto Ciel.

-Todo a su tiempo conde, ¿Qué le pasa mayordomo, a caso no le gustan las partes humanas a usted y a su novia?

-Prefiero degustar platillos de calidad – dijo este.

-Creí que mi comida le agradaría al príncipe, veo que me equivoque. Pero si no le gusta tengo otra cosa que ofrecerle.- aplaude – Chicos traigan el plato principal.

-¿Qué tramas? - pregunto Ciel.

-Espere unos momentos y lo verá

En pocos minutos tres hombres trajeron una mesa larga cubierta con una manta blanca.

-El platillo principal – dijo el encapuchado jacarandoso a la mesa y quitando la manta.

-¡Lizzy! - gritó Ciel.

-Verdad que es una belleza.

-Maldito – dijo levantándose, pero fue impedido.

-¡Ya habla! - gritó Deina. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?

-Completar el trabajo que deje pendiente con usted conde...hace diez años.

El encapuchado se quitó la capucha revelando su verdadera identidad.

-¡Violet! – dijeron Ciel y Sebastian al mismo tiempo.

-Me alegra verlos de nuevo – dijo Violet. - Ciel Phantomhive y Michaelis senpai.

* * *

 _¿Qué opinan?_

 _¿Sorprendidos?_

 _¿Qué tendrá en mente violet?_

 _Cualquier comentario es aceptado._

 _Nos leemos pronto._


	24. Chapter 24 Descuebierto por el Amo

_Lamento la tardanza, pero la escuela no me deja, además tengo en la mira al profe de mate, yo soy buena en mate, pero él me exige que participe y bueno yo me la paso alzando la mano toda la clase para participa y el profe no me hace caso. En fin, al menos saber que puedo publicar este fic me hace feliz._

 _Disfruten la historia._

* * *

 **Capitulo 24 Descubierto por el Amo.**

 **POV. CIEL.**

Todo este tiempo fue Violet, el culpable de todo esto, no puedo creerlo, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? Ahora esta escoria tiene de rehén a mi esposa y a mi hijo.

-Conde – me llamó Violet. - Ahora será preparado para la fiesta, por favor evite resistirse.

-¡Sebastian! - grité.

Vi como Sebastian se levantó y lanzó un cuchillo que estaba en la mesa con dirección a la cara de Violet, pero un encapuchado lo atrapó a escasos centímetros de su cara y a otros retenerlo en la silla.

-Evite eso conde – dijo Violet. - Si no su querida esposa pagará las consecuencias.

Violet se acercó a Deina y la miró por unos segundos, Deina no se podía mover ya que estaba siendo retenida por más encapuchados.

-Eres muy linda ¿Ya te lo habían dicho? - dijo Violet dedicándole una sonrisa pervertida.

-¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo tuyo encima de ella! - dijo Sebastian.

-¿Qué harás? - le preguntó Violet. - Estas muy débil y no creo que en tu estado puedas hacer algo.

-Eres un...

-Sáquenlo de aquí, pero primero revisen si trae algo entre sus ropa.

-¿Lo llevamos al calabozo? - dijo un encapuchado.

-Sí – contestó Violet. - Pero si lo desean diviértanse con él. Mientras que yo me divertiré con esta lindura de acá.

-¡No te atrevas maldito! - gritó Sebastian.

Vi como sacaban a Sebastian a la fuerza del comedor, aproveché el momento en que estaban distraídos y me escondí un cuchillo en las ropas.

-Llévense al conde – dijo Violet. - Yo me quedaré con la chica.

-¡No la toques! - grité, pero no funcionó los encapuchados me sacaron del comedor.

Mientras era llevado por un extenso pasillo, saque el cuchillo y se lo clave al hombre que estaba a mi derecha, golpeé al de mi izquierda y salí corriendo. Los encapuchados empezaron a ir tras de mi, pero no me dejaría atrapar por ellos, debo llegar a mi familia.

* * *

 **POV. SEBASTIAN.**

Los hombres me llevaron a una mazmorra, me despojaron de mi saco y mi chaleco, además de mi reloj y mi abre cartas. Después me colgaron de las manos y uno de ellos sacó un látigo, pero dudo que me puedan hacer daño.

-Demonio tonto – dijo el del látigo.. - Este es un látigo hecho en tu mundo, así que prepárate, porque sentirás mucho dolor.

Y en efecto los golpes eran muy dolorosos, pero es más doloroso pensar en lo que ese maldito de Violet le haga a mi Deina.

En ese instante escuché disparos a lo lejos, y algunos encapuchados que estaban en la mazmorra salieron, pero ya no volvieron. El que poseía el látigo fue a revisar y lo único que vi fue como cayó al suelo con una bala en la cabeza.

-¡Sebastian! - dijo el amo entrando a la mazmorra.

-Veo que ahora me toca ser salvado por usted joven amo – dije con mi típica ironía.

-Calla – me ordenó. - Ahora dime. ¿A qué se refiere Violet con lo de tu salud? Y no mientas.

-No lo haré – ya no pude evitarlo, él amo se da cuenta de todo, ese es un motivo por el cual sigo a su lado.

-Te estoy esperando – me dijo el amo.

-La falta de alimento me ha debilitado.

-¿Alimento?

-Almas para ser más especifico, hace ocho años que no he comido una, y creo que comprenderá que estoy hambriento.

-Luego arreglamos cuentas, primero debes ayudarme a sacar a Lizzy y a mi hijo.

-Yes, my lord. Pero primero puede desatarme, como verá estoy colgado de manos.

-¿Y por qué no te liberas tú solo?

-Las cuerdas provienen de mi mundo joven amo, en otras palabras están hechas especialmente para los demonios.

-Si lo que digas.- dijo el amo ignorándome.

El amo reviso el lugar en busca del soporte donde estaba atado la cuerda, pero como no parecía que la hallase rápido tuve que indicarle que estaba a mi derecha. Vi como fingió demencia mientras se acercaba a la soga, pero también le costó trabajo desatarla.

-Al paso que va joven amo su esposa y mi Deina estarán muertas – dije en tono de burla.

-¿Mi Deina? - me preguntó, y en mi mente me estaba llamando a mi mismo idiota.

-Solo desátela – dije mirando a otro lado para ocultar mi cara de vergüenza.

El amo terminó por desesperarse,así que terminó por dispárale a la soga, cosa que "por fin" me liberó, ahora solo quedaba quitarme el amarre de las manos.

-Ya nos estarán buscando por el lugar – dije mientras me agachaba y revisaba a uno de los encapuchados que estaban en el suelo.

-Entonces no tenemos tiempo – dijo el amo.

De entre la túnica del hombre saque una pistola y me la guarde, luego me paré y salí de la mazmorra junto con el amo.

* * *

 **POV. DEINA.**

Los encapuchados me llevaron a una habitación lujosa y me dijeron que esperará. Porque el anfitrión iba a venir en unos minutos. Al momento que salieron estos, busque una salida, pero no di con una, no había ventanas y la puerta tenía el cerrojo, intente derribarla, pero la puerta no cedía. Fue cuando recordé que mi madre me dijo que en el mundo de los demonios las cosas están hechas especialmente para que no podamos romperlas con facilidad.

Decidí idear un plan, primero no conservaré el vestido que traigo, no me servirá para moverme con libertad, lo bueno es que hay un ropero lleno de ropa aquí debe de haber algo.

Abrí el ropero y encontré ropas de hombre, no dude en ponérmelas, me quité el vestido morado, bueno ya no tan morado y me puse los pantalones negros que había, luego la camisa azul y las botas negras que estaban ahí. Lo bueno es que eran de talla chica y me quedaron bien.

Después debía encontrar alguna manera de salir, pero en ese instante la perilla de la puerta giró dando pasó a dentro a diez hombres,entre ellos a ese tal Violet.

-Señorita – dijo Violet. - Ya es tiempo de divertirme.

-¿No te refieres a? - dije un poco nerviosa.

-Exacto.

Intenté correr pero los encapuchados me sujetaron y me retenieron en la cama. Violet poco a poco se acercaba, mirándome con una cara pervertida, empecé a gritar y a pelear pero no servía de nada. Justo cuando creí que todo se había acabado escuche un disparo y vi como un encapuchado calló al suelo sangrando de la cabeza.

-¡No te atrevas! - dijo Sebastian, él cual estaba apuntándole con un arma a Violet.

-Encárguense de él. - dijo Violet.

Vi como los encapuchados se acercaban a Sebastian y este disparaba a ellos, creí que estaba salvada, pero Violet me sujeto del cuello y me apuntó con un arma.

-¡Sebastian! - grité.

-¡No te atrevas! - gritó el amo Ciel, él cual estaba aun lado de Sebastian.

 **POV. CIEL.**

Encontramos a Deina, pero el maldito de Violet la tenía bajo amenaza. Nunca había visto a Sebastian comportarse de una forma muy protectora, bueno el me protegía, pero en mi caso él lo hacía por interés, por mi alma. Sin embargo puedo ver algo en los ojos de Sebastian cada vez que esta con Deina.

-¿Sabes que tipo de arma es esta? - preguntó Violet.

Vi que la expresión de Sebastian se tornó más agresiva, pero ¿A qué se refiere con tipo de arma?

-Exacto – dijo Violet. - Es un arma demoniaca, especial para asesinar a tipos como tú y como ella.

-¿De qué están hablando? - pregunte sin dejar de apuntar con el arma.

-No veo por que se lo ocultaste tanto tiempo – exclamo Violet con una sonrisa. - Esta lindura de aquí es una semi demonio.

-¿Semi demonio?

-Y tambíen semi shinigami.

-¿Y cuándo planeabas decirme? - dije mirando a Sebastian.

-Bueno...yo...- dijo Sebastian. - Usted nunca preguntó.

-¡Basta de charlas! - gritó Violet. - Muchachos encárguense de el demonio y lleven al Conde a la habitación de juegos. Mientras que yo me llevare a esta lindura a las nubes.

-¡Sebastian ayúdame! - gritó a Deina.

Sebastian intento alcanzar a Deina, pero los hombre nos rodearon, aunque disparase más hombres encapuchados aparecían en el cuarto, logrando retenernos. No sé si fue suerte, pero el cuarto comenzó a incendiarse y sentí que algo me tomaba el brazo y me jalaba.

Me di cuenta que era Sebastian el que me había tomado del brazo y me saco de la habitación, empezamos a correr por los pasillos hasta que logramos perder a los encapuchados. Paramos para tomar aire y bueno, no había visto a Sebastian respirar agitadamente desde que estuvimos en el titanic.

-¿Estas bien? - le pregunte.

-Exceptuando que me costo trabajo hacer que la habitación se incendiara y que me siento como un débil humano – dijo Sebastian con su típica ironía. - Sin contar eso, si estoy bien.

-¡Vamos! - ordené – De seguro Violet los tiene a los tres reunidos.

Comenzamos a caminar por un extenso pasillo, debo admitir que era incomodo ya que en mi mente no podía para de preguntar si Deina y Sebastian tenían una relación. ¡Al demonio! Comencé a reírme intensamente.

-¿Por qué se ríe en este momento? - me preguntó Sebastian.

-Ya descubrí lo que ocultas. - dije intentando calmarme. - Te gusta Deina.

-Cállese – dijo Sebastian mirando hacia otro lado, para ocultar su sonrojamiento.

¿Cómo no lo pude ver desde hace un principio? Lizzy planeó esto desde un inicio, por eso me insistió que contratará a una nueva sirvienta. Los tiempos que pasaban ellos dos en la cocina. Nunca creí que él se pudiera enamorar, pero dejaré ese asunto para después, primero debo enfocarme en encontrar a Lizzy y a Vincent.

* * *

 _Ciel ya se dio cuenta de lo que siente Sebastian por Deina._

 _Y Sebastian no parará hasta tener a Deina a salvo en sus brazos._

Todo comentario es recibido.

Nos leemos pronto.


	25. Chapter 25 La Batalla Final

_Esta semana estuve recordando las caricaturas de mi infancia, y entre ellas la que me encanta es Max Steel 1998, y lo comparé con el nuevo y al sacar mis conclusiones deduje que : ARRUINARON MI INFANCIA._

 _No me gustó para nada el nuevo, el anterior si da golpes y este gay del 2013 solo lanza manitas de nena. Bueno es mi opinión, prefiero quedarme con el anterior, no sé que piensan ustedes pero si creen que las series de ahora no se comparan con las de antes están de mi lado, pero si es lo contrarío respeto su opinión._

 _Bueno solo era un comentario, empecemos con la historia..._

* * *

 **Capitulo 25 La Batalla Final.**

 **POV. DEINA.**

Me llevaron a una habitación extraña, había sillas vacías por toda esta, era como si fuera una sala de conferencias, pero lo que no comprendí fue el por que de una mesa en el centro, vi que en el piso estaba dibujado una estrella de lucifer, lo cual no me dio buena espina.

Los encapuchados me amarraron a una silla con cuerdas especiales para que yo no pudiera escapar y me dijeron que el ritual comenzaría muy pronto. Miré alrededor y vi a la señorita Elizabeth también amarrada pero ella estaba del otro lado de la habitación inconsciente.

En ese instante las puertas de madera se abrieron dejando entrar a muchos encapuchados en fila, cada quien con una vela en mano. Traían al Conde amarrado de manos. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue el paradero de Sebastian.

-Ya estamos listos. - dijo Violet, él cual apareció de la nada junto a la mesa del centro. - Conde realizaremos el ritual de sacrificio y tu estarás en primera fila.

 **POV. CIEL.**

Vi como tenía a Lizzy amarrada a la silla, así que supuse lo peor.

-¡No te atrevas a lastimar a Lizzy! - grité.

-¿Crees que usaré a ella? - me preguntó Violet.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi a Sebastian aproximarse a Deina lentamente sin que lo notaran, tal como lo planeamos. Volvió mi vista a Violet y vi que traía un bulto envuelto en sábanas entre sus brazos.

-¡Al que usaremos será a él! – dijo Violet retirando la sábana y revelando a mi hijo inconsciente.

Puso a mi hijo en la mesa, e hizo que lo ataran a ella, luego unos encapuchados se acercaron con un cojín de color rojo el cual traía una daga. Violet tomó la daga y la alzó dispuesta a clavársela a mi hijo.

-¡Sebastian ahora! - grité.

Sebastian disparó contra Violet, pero la bala solo hizo que la daga saliera volando a otro lado, cosa que no estaba en el plan. Yo saque otra pistola y disparé a los hombres que tenía a mi alrededor.

-¡Sebastian ve por Vincent! - grité mientras le disparaba a los encapuchados que se acercaban a mi.

-¡Detengan los! - gritó Violet.

 **POV. SEBASTIAN.**

¿Cómo fallé en el disparo? Apuesto que el amo me lo reclamará muy pronto, pero ahora debo ir por el niño.

-Deina – dije después de desatarla de la silla. - Ve y saca a la señora Elizabeth de aquí.

-Si – me contestó ella, mientras se dirigía con cuidado hacía la Elizabeth.

En cuanto a mi, me dirigí por el niño, Violet fue tras el amo, lo que me daba oportunidad de sacarlo. Al llegar a la mesa tome a Vincent, pero su estado cardiaco era muy débil.

-¡No dejen que él escape con el niño! - gritó Violet.

Algunos encapuchados se acercaron a mi, así que sin más pensarlo les disparé, pero eran demasiados. Vi como Deina se llevaba a la señorita Elizabeth fuera de la habitación y decidí aprovechar la oportunidad.

-¡Deina! - grité. - Llévate al niño.

Se que fue una locura, pero lancé a Vincent justo hacía ella, pero supe que ella lo atraparía y en efecto así fue. Ella y Elizabeth salieron del lugar junto con el niño, lo que me dio la oportunidad de eliminar a más encapuchados.

 **POV. DEINA.**

Me lleve a la señora Elizabeth y a Vincent fuera del lugar. Al llegar al bosque nos encontramos con Bard y Finny. Ellos me ayudaron con la ama y el niño.

-Debo volver. - les dije.

-No lo hagas – me dijo Bard.

Ignoré lo que Bard me dijo y regresé adentro de la cueva. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y volví a la habitación donde se estaban Violet y los demás.

Unos encapuchados se dirigieron a mi pero recordé lo que Sebastian me había enseñado y con eso les di una excelente paliza.

 **POV. NARRADOR.**

Violet estaba peleando con Sebastian, pero le estaba dando una paliza de lo lindo.

-Mejor únete a mi mayordomo – dijo Violet, mientras golpeaba a Sebastian con una patada giratoria.

-¿Por qué debería? - pregunto Sebastian.

-Por qué así tendrías poder ilimitado y todas las almas que puedas tener.

-Es una proposición interesante – dijo Sebastian. - Pero tendré que rechazarla.

Sebastian tomó una antorcha que estaba en la pared y la hizo explotar en la cara de Violet. Sebastian aprovecho esa distracción y fue por Ciel.

-Joven amo – dijo Sebastian, mientras golpeaba a un encapuchado. - Es hora de irse.

-¿Todo listo? - preguntó Ciel.

-Si no quiere morir incendiado mejor salga.

En ese instante Violet apuntó con su pistola hacía Ciel y disparó, pero Sebastian se puso frente a Ciel recibiendo el impacto de la bala en su pecho.

-¡Sebastian! - gritó Ciel al ver que el demonio se desplomaba en el suelo.

-Uno menos – dijo Violet apuntando a Ciel. - Ahora le toca a usted Conde.

-No – dijo Ciel. - ¡Yo mismo puedo eliminarte sin la ayuda de nadie!

Ciel disparó hacía Violet y la bala le dio en la cabeza, provocando que cayera al suelo sin vida.

-Joven amo – dijo Deina acercándose a él. - Debemos salir.

Deina puso el brazo de Sebastian en su espalda y lo ayudó a salir.

Al salir de la cueva esta explotó en miles de pedazos. Ciel miró como la cueva desparecía y no pudo evitar sentir paz en su interior.

-Ciel – dijo Lizzy mientras corría a abrazarlo. - Estas a salvo.

Ciel abrazó a Lizzy y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Joven amo – dijo Sebastian, él cual estaba sentado en el pasto. - No haga eso enfrente de su hijo.

Ciel miró a su hijo el cual estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Bard, le alegró que estuvieran que no pudo evitar decir:

-Mejor aprovecha el momento.

-¿A qué se refiere? - pregunto Deina que estaba a un lado de Sebastian

-A esto -dijo Sebastian.

Sebastian tomó la barbilla de Deina y la acercó hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Misión cumplida – dijo Elizabeth.

-¿Y eso porqué? - pregunto Deina al separarse de Sebastian.

-Porque te amo – contesto Sebastian.

-Yo también te amo.

Deina abrazo a Sebastian y le dio un beso aun más intenso que el que le dio Sebastian.

* * *

 _¿Cómo ven?_

 _¿Les gustó?_

 _No se decepcionen el ultimo capitulo será el próximo._

 _Cualquier comentario es recibido._


	26. Chapter 26 El trato se ha cumplido

**Capitulo 26 El trato se ha cumplido.**

Después de todo lo ocurrido en Escocia, Ciel volvió junto con su familia a su mansión en Inglaterra. Pero Sebastian tenía que atender unos asuntos pendientes con Ciel.

-Joven amo ¿me permite entrar?.- preguntó Sebastian.

-Pasa- dijo Ciel al otro lado de la oficina.

Sebastian entró a la oficina y se paró frente al escritorio de Ciel.

-Creó que ya sabe a lo que vengo – dijo Sebastian.

-Si lo sé – contesto Ciel levantándose y mirando la ventana que esta situada detrás del escritorio - Sé que el contrato se ha cumplido y es hora de pagar.

-No se equivoca.

-Lo bueno es que me casé, tuve hijos y sé que ellos tendrán un futuro prometedor. Mi trabajado esta cumplido, no tengo más que hacer en este mundo, toma mi alma ahora.

-No lo haré amo – dijo Sebastian.

-¡¿Qué?! - exclamo Ciel.

-Hay algo que no le dije.

-...

-Cuando estuvimos en esa cueva, después de que nos separáramos encontré una habitación muy sucia y llena de documentos. Entré y curioseé por ahí descubriendo algo que hubiese cambiado su vida.

-¿Qué encontraste?

-Esto – dijo Sebastian sacando un sobre viejo y entregándoselo a Ciel. - En ese sobre hay papeles donde habla del día en que perdió a sus padres.

Ciel sacó los papeles, los comenzó a leer y quedo muy sorprendido.

-Como vera – dijo Sebastian. - El día que lo conocí me ordenó matar a los que estaban presentes en aquella habitación. Y ahí el contrato se cumpliría, pero por alguna razón el contrato siguió en pie.

-¿Y?

-Fue porque todos no había muerto. Aun faltaba uno, el que provocó el incendio en la mansión, la persona que lo sacó y lo llevo a sacrificar. Esa persona fue el detonante de todo, su nombre era...

-Violet – dijo Ciel dejando los papeles en el escritorio. - Pero no comprendo. ¿Por qué no tomarás mi alma? Se supone que era el trato.

-Porque yo no maté a Violet.

Ciel quedo boquiabierto, el recuerdo de ese momento volvió a su mente, él fue quien disparó la pistola y le dio justo en la cabeza, él solo acabo con el causante de todo mal.

-Como usted dice siempre amo – dijo Sebastian. - Yo solo soy un peón que recibe ordenes. Bueno, mi trabajo aquí a terminado, debo admitir que me divertí mucho estando aquí, fue un enorme placer trabajar para usted.

Sebastian dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes dijo:

-Por cierto, ya no necesitará usar ese parche nunca más.

* * *

-¡Sebastian no te vayas!- dijeron Bard, Finny y Maylene, la cual ya había vuelto.

Los sirvientes estaban abrazando a Sebastian llenándolo de lágrimas y mocos.

-Espero que no hagan que la casa explote – dijo Sebastian.

-Sí señor Sebastian – dijeron los tres separandosé de él.

-Señor Sebastian – dijo Tanaka. - Espero que tengas una larga vida feliz.

Esto ultimo lo dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Ya nos vamos? - preguntó Deina la cual estaba a un lado del carruaje. Traía un vestido blanco que la hacía ver muy linda.

-Un momento – dijo Lizzy.

Lizzy corrió hacia Sebastian y le dio un fuerte abrazo

-Que tengas un buen viaje Sebastian. - dijo Lizzy.

-Espero que viva feliz con el amo y sus hijos. - dijo Sebastian. - Bueno, ya es hora de irme.

* * *

 **POV. SEBASTIAN.**

Decidí vivir junto a Deina y no cobrar el alma del joven amo. Todo estos años sirviéndole para obtener su alma, pero al fin y al cabo decidí no tomarla, pude haber ignorado el contrato y tomar el alma del Conde así como si nada, pero no lo hice simplemente porque decidí dejar que el amo viviera la vida que el siempre quiso tener. Y yo podré hacer la mía.

Antes de subir al carruaje que mi padre nos mandó sentí como el amo se aproximaba hacia nosotros.

-¡Sebastian espera! - dijo el amo, pero me sorprendió que no traía el parche.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunté yo.

-Gracias por todo – dijo el amo mientras me daba un abrazo. - Por sacarme de ese lugar, por educarme, por cuidarme, por soportar mis caprichos y berrinches, por todo.

El amo se separó de mi y pude observar como se le escapaba una lágrima.

-No hay de que. - dije

-Hay algo más – me dijo. - Te ordenó que vivas una buena vida junto con Deina.

-Yes, my lord.

Subí al carruaje y este partió alejándonos de la Mansión, vi por ultima la Mansión y a todos sus habitantes por la ventana del carruaje. No pude evitar reírme al recordar todo lo que pasé en esa mansión. Pero era tiempo de vivir mi vida y disfrutarla.

Un rato después solo veía árboles por la ventana del carruaje, sabía que muy pronto llegaríamos a la entrada principal del infierno, y pensar en que me diría mi padre y Agatha no me agradaba mucho.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho Sebastian – me dijo Deina un poco nerviosa, cosa que me dio un poco de risa.

-¿Qué no me has dicho? - dije muy tranquilo.

-Yo...

En ese instante el carruaje paró, supe que ya habíamos llegado miré por la ventana y vi a Agatha muy emocionada, pero algo me dejo con la boca abierta.

-Undertaker – dije sorprendido. - ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Un sirviente de mi padre abrió la puerta y ayudó a Deina a bajar. Al bajar vi como Deina abrazaba a Undertaker.

-Sebastian – dijo al separarse de Undertaker - Te quería decir que él es mi padre.

-¿Tú padre? - dije muy sorprendido.

-Vamos adentro – dijo Agatha mientras me empujaba hacia la puerta que da al infierno.

Al entrar como siempre la gente se hacia a un lado para dejarnos pasar, cosa que me facilitaba el paso. Cuando llegamos a la mansión de mi padre los sirvientes nos llevaron a la habitación de juegos, en la cual se encontraban él y la madre de Deina.

-Sé que quieres explicación – me dijo Carol.

-Claro que quiero una – dije

-Hace 21 años conocí a Undertaker, sabía que él era un shinigami y yo una demonio, pero no nos importó y decidimos vivir juntos y bueno tiempo después nació Deina y esa es otra historia.

-Eso es bueno. - dijo mi padre. - ¡Hijo, me alegra mucho que hayas decidido estar con ella el resto de tu vida!

-Entonces organicemos la boda – dijo Agatha.

-Sí – dijo Carol.

-Y tal vez en un futuro tengan al próximo gobernante del infierno – dijo mi padre.

Bueno, no sé que decir, decidí vivir mi vida junto a Deina y no me arrepiento, total ¿qué puede pasar.?

* * *

 **POV. NARRADOR.**

 _ **CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS...**_

La mansión Phantomhive estaba celebrando una fiesta por los nuevos contratos que se habían logrado con una de las empresas.

-Conde – dijo un hombre de unos 40 años. - Espero que nuestros negocios sean exitosos.

-Ya lo creo – dijo Ciel con una copa en la mano.

-Ciel, mi amor – dijo Lizzy acercándose a él. - ¿Has visto a Vincent y a Rachel?

-De seguro están por ahí jugando – dijo Ciel sin preocupaciones.

-Conde – dijo otro hombre. - Debemos hacer lazos con la empresa de exportaciones número uno del mundo.

-¿Cuál es? - preguntó Ciel mientras daba un sorbo a su vino.

-La empresa Michaelis.

Ciel casi se atraganta con el vino, iba a decir algo cuando Vincent y Rachel llegaron con un niño. Este niño tenía el cabello negro, tez blanca, poseía heterocromía, tenía un ojo de color violeta oscuro y otro de color rojo y traía unos lentes rectangulares de color negro. Vestía con un traje negro con azul y guantes negros de piel.

-Papi – dijo Vincent. - Te presentó a Kuroo.

-Mucho gusto – dijo Ciel.

-El placer es mio – dijo Kuroo muy formal.

Los niños se alejaron y Ciel continuo con su conversación con los otros empresarios.

-Creo que el dueño de la empresa de importaciones esta aquí – dijo un hombre.

-¿En serio? – dijo Ciel. - ¿Podrían mostrarme quien es?

-Acompáñenos – dijo otro hombre.

Los dos hombres guiaron a Ciel al otro extremo del salón, donde se encontraba un grupo de hombres conversando y riendo.

Uno de los hombres que estaba conversando con Ciel se acercó a un hombre alto con un traje negro y hablo con él por unos segundos. Ciel intentó ver de quien se trataba pero no podía ver al hombre ya que estaba de espaldas.

Después de un rato el hombre que estaba con Ciel regreso y dijo:

-Dice que será un placer hablar con usted Conde.

-Bien, ¿entonces que esperamos?

Ciel se dirigió hacia el hombre misterioso y al estar detrás, el hombre misterioso se dio la vuelta mostrando su cara.

-¡Sebastian! - dijo Ciel sorprendido.

-Me alegra verlo de nuevo Conde Phantomhive – dijo este con una copa en la mano.

-¿Pero cómo? - preguntó Ciel.

-Mi padre me heredo su empresa, así que ahora la dirijo al igual que el infierno.

-¿Dirigir el infierno? Osea tu padre era el jefe.

-En efecto – dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su vino.

-¿Recuerda al hombre que nos acompaño allá en Escocia?

-Si, lo recuerdo.

-Pues él es Kisín Black.

-¿El dueño de la empresa de importaciones?

-Si, y no solo es el dueño de las importaciones, sino también mi padre.

-Me dejas sin palabras Sebastian.

-Bueno ¿Quiere hacer negocios o no? - pregunto Sebastian yendo al grano.

-Claro que sí – dijo Ciel en un tono serío y autoritario.

-Me alegro por ello.

-Oye ¿Y cómo te ha ido?

-Vera...

En ese instante la mesa de bocadillos comenzó a incendiarse y se escuchó el grito de unos niños. Los cuales Ciel identifico de inmediato.

Ciel corrió directo al lugar de los hechos y vio a sus dos hijos junto con el niño cerca de la mesa.

-¡Vincent, Rachel! - gritó Ciel mientras se acercaba a ellos y los revisaba para ver si tenían alguna herida. -¿Qué paso?

-¡Kuroo! - gritó Sebastian mientras se aproximaba al niño. - ¿Estas bien?

-Fue un accidente papi – dijo el niño. - Yo solo quería mostrarles a mis amigos mi nuevo truco de magia.

-Recuerda que todavía no lo perfeccionas bien – dijo Sebastian en un tono tranquilo y casi en susurro- Además este es el mundo de los humanos, ellos no deben saber quienes somos. ¿Entendido?

-Si

-Bien vamos – dijo levantándolo del suelo - Nada de esto a tu madre, mejor dicho guardemos el secreto.

-Lo haré papi.

-¿Ese niño es tu hijo? - preguntó Ciel sorprendido.

-Si lo es – dijo Sebastian. - Se llama Kuroo.

Bard, Finny y Maylene apagaron el fuego y se preocuparon por como había quedado el lugar.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? - preguntó Maylene.

-No podemos hacer quedar mal al amo – dijo Bard.

-Si tan solo el señor Sebastian estuviera aquí – dijo Finny un poco triste.

-Lamentarlo no solucionara nada – dijo Sebastian.

Los tres sirvientes miraron a Sebastian e intentaron darle un abrazo, pero este los miró con cara seria.

-Finnian – dijo Sebastian. - Tu recoge todo lo quemado. Maylene sustituye todo lo quemado por otra bajilla. Y Bard prepara los más exquisitos postres que conozcas, sin quemar la cocina. ¿Entendido?

-¡A la orden! - dijeron los tres y se pusieron hacer el trabajo.

-Bien señor Phantomhive – dijo Sebastian bajando a Kuroo y dejando que fuera a jugar con Vincent y Rachel. - Me gustaría hablar sobre los términos y condiciones del contrato.

-¿Contrato? - dijo Ciel un poco asustado.

-De los productos que necesitará para su empresa.

-¡Ahhhh! - dijo más relajado. - Pues será una larga conversación.

-No se preocupe tengo mucho tiempo.

Mucho tiempo...

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Bueno y aquí esta el final. Y déjenme comentarles que estoy muy nostalgica porque esta increíble historia a llegado a su fin._

 _Espero que les halla gustado tanto como a mí y gracias por sus comentarios._

 _Pero eso no es todo, estoy planeando una continuación, pero me gustaría saber si quieren una. Así que déjenme un comentario si así lo desean._

 _Pronto nos leeremos._

 _Atte: KARASTENGU._


End file.
